Loveshock
by Trin-Zik
Summary: This is my story about the special relationship and love that Booker/Elizabeth shared in Bioshock Infinite. It is my twist on this story with a Booker/Elizabeth romance. Entire story is now complete. Reviews contain major spoilers!
1. Appointed Encounter

**Warning: This contains all spoilers! Plus an incestuous relationship. If you are easily offended and grossed out, do not read! There is no point in proceeding further if what you have just read disgusted you.**

**I played and finished the game and its DLC content. I love the series but was left wanting more from the Bioshock universe, especially the Infinite story.****I ship Booker/Elizabeth in both platonic and romantic relationships. Originally, I felt nothing for Elizabeth and didn't care to ship them. I played through the game like any other game not really appreciating the effort put forth into creating the game. Her role was like a friend to me. I still didn't expect the ending to happen the way it did and was surprised that she actually was Booker's daughter. There was no happy ending. The game left a sour taste so I put down after I finishing it and didn't return for a year.**

**Now that I'm playing it again with an open heart, embracing its universe; I'm starting to fall in love with the game, characters, and its story. I mainly see Elizabeth as Booker's daughter on a strictly platonic level and enjoyed it as such but I also explored the taboo area of incest and thought this would make a good twist in the story. I want to make it clear that my goal in this fanfiction is not sex. I repeat, it is NOT for them to get all freaky. It's all just smut to me. I'm not interested in that as much as I am the special love and connection they shared. If you want the hot descriptive sex between the two, you can search other stories here. I've ran into one myself. Quite sensually descriptive it was. However I will write a sexual scene because it needs to be there to be complete. I have big plans for this. I'm narrating through the entire game from start to finish with many changes.**

**Have you ever thought that this game needed more? It felt like I was fed a burger with only a bun, cheese, and veggies. So therefore I am writing this story with MY twist on things with a fuller, more plump and satisfying story. I won't spoil how I'll finish the ending but I will guarantee you that it will not be the same as the original. I also plan on doing a writing for the DLC's based of my ending here on Infinite.**

**I hope you enjoy it and as always, please leave a review. :)**

**Chapter 1**

Appointed Encounter

Booker navigated through the maze of rooms and corridors of Monument Island; a tower of beauty externally but sick and demented internally. He crept quietly to ensure stealth for enemy presence was unbeknownst to him. Surprised, he expected angry opponents accompanied with frenzied shooting. All was quiet as he made his way up the tower entering into an intriguing room.

Alright, now where are you? Fighting my way to this tower was difficult enough and now this place is quiet. This doesn't make sense. My job needs to get easier. And what kind of sick place is this, were they doing experiments on her? 'Bring us the girl and wipe away the debt' huh… Harder than it sounds. What's this lever do?

Booker pulled a conspicuous looking lever which in turn caused a shutter to raise, exposing a bedroom.

It's a bedroom. She must be close by. I just have to keep looking. I wonder what's so special about this 'girl.' I hope she is worth my troubles. I got enough on my plate. I don't need anymore. She'd better be cooperative.

He pressed onward to a lit panel revealing Elizabeth's location, the dressing room, and there was where he found her, twirling and dancing. A two way mirror allowed Booker to lay eyes on her unwary presence. _That's her. Wow, not bad looking either,_he thought.

_Paris, oh how wonderful it must be_, Elizabeth fantasized as she smiled holding a picture of France. _If only I can visit there, just for a day_._I think I would be so happy. Everyone there must be handsome and beautiful!_ Elizabeth turned toward the two way mirror to primp her hair, and wondered how long it would take her to learn French. She wished to visit the Eiffel Tower and all of the attractions and destinations that place of her dreams beheld. "Ow!" Elizabeth said as she dropped her photograph. _Why do you always hurt here and there?_She thought as she held her thimble. The accident from her early childhood proved to be a nuisance from time to time as she grew older. The brief but sharp pain distracted her for a second. It was a good distraction since her pinkie reminded her that she had the unfathomable power to open trans-dimensional rifts in time and space. She picked up her photo, held it to her chest and looked up to the ceiling and daydreamed of what Paris would be like at night. She rushed over to her newly finished painting of Paris that sat in the dining room; she had a plan in mind. In that room was another two way mirror, and there also was Booker observing. There were two way mirrors in just about every room in her home. _I want to see it one more time,_she thought. Elizabeth placed her hands together as if she were to open curtains, and in that instant she swung open a portal to an alternate universe with an alternate time. The rift created by her amazing hands revealed Paris at night. It was existent and so tangible; if only she could step through. A bus was approaching. Quickly, she closed the portal. "That was close," she gasped. _That was too close._

"What the hell was that?!" said booker when he witnessed that strange event from behind the mirror. Little did she know there was another man on the other side of that mirror; it was a man that was seeking her. Neither knew each other and neither could ever predict of the events that would unfold. Their destinies are now intertwined.

She briskly walked over to the well-lit library. It was one of her favorite rooms. There were numerous books on hundreds of different topics. All of her years growing up and never stepping foot outside Monument Island gave her nothing but time. She mastered mathematics and studied hard in quantum mechanics, including all of the cultures and religions. She read in depth about all the animals and insects. Her subject of choice was of course quantum physics. She was and _is_ a genius. Having such a high intellect, she picked up psychology with no difficulty. But she did not go to the library for the books, not this time. She wanted to gaze out of the one and only window she had. The large frame of light, which seemed almost like a rift itself, beckoned Elizabeth as she walked up the steps. As if it was foreshadowing her very near future, which it very might well be. The warm rays of the sun presented to her rays of hope. Her eyes peered through the clouds, wishing and desiring to be anywhere but that terrible place called her home.

This tower, this awful prison has been my home for as long as I can remember. And all of my memories were of experiments and mundane everyday routines. Why can't I have a normal life? Is there something wrong with me? I can open tears to alternate universes, but is that what makes me a monster? Do I deserve to be looked away in this tower for the rest of my life? One day I will get out of here. I will fly away on a ship and go to Paris. I hate my father and his scientists. All they ever do is experiment on me like I'm some laboratory specimen. I want to know the world and experience all that life has to offer. What does true happiness feel like? I want to know. Oh all the wonderful people that I could meet when I leave. I want to know what love feels like and to be in love.

Elizabeth began to imagine life outside, pure life without her father or any experiments. Her visions carried her away to a special place of bliss. She had gotten lost in her train of thoughts until she heard a sudden and loud metallic grinding noise. It came from behind her. She quickly turned her attention toward the foreign sound.

"Oh sh.." Booker yelled as he crashed through the ceiling.

He had caught on to the edge of the platform, preventing injury. Elizabeth terribly frightened, slowly walked toward the edge to see who it was. She carefully looked down, revealing a mysterious man. Her thoughts raced with questions and her heart thumped with fear and shock. "Uh, hello," Booker said, looking up toward Elizabeth. A loud scream blasted from the bottom of her lungs, surprising him and caused him to fall against the floor. In her shock Elizabeth threw anything her hands touched. Books flew toward the intruder, forcing him to block and evade. She rushed down the steps tossing books one after another.

"Hey, knock it off. Stop it. Will you stop it!" Booker shouted. "I'm not here to hurt you."

She ran over with a book in hand ready to pummel but ceased when he pleaded he wouldn't hurt her.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

He replied, "I'm a friend. I've come to get you out of here."

Booker placed his hand on her shoulder to assure her, but she rejected in fear and disgust. "Get away!" she said as she tried to hit him with the book. He firmly grabbed her arm to prevent her feeble attempts. She tried twice and failed miserably against his large and strong grasp. Finally she stopped and her heavy breathing became apparent. Her defensive posture began to lower as adrenaline slowed its course threw her veins. Hundreds of thoughts and questions echoed in her mind but none had found escape.

_Who is he? Why is he here? Why did he fall through the ceiling?_

Those brilliant, innocent blue eyes gazed directly at the returning, piercing green stare. Immediately, a faint connection was felt in her heart like an ember; a connection that she would eventually come to fully realize.

_What does he want? What does he want with me?_

Her adrenaline settled and her heart's curiosity ensued. Frown gradually faded into a slight smile, fear transformed into ease.

He is tall. He has such deep green eyes. He looks so strong. He… he is really handsome… And those lips, I've seen pictures of men but he is so… breathtaking. Is he… real? I can't believe I'm standing next to someone that isn't my father or a scientist, and he is so... different.

Her face brightened and she slowly reached out her hand toward his rugged face. "Are you real?" she quivered in disbelief. Overcame by a new experience, questions fluttered from her lips, forgetting the fear and intrusion she felt a moment ago.

"I've never met anyone before, not like this."

"I'm real enough" he replied.

_What a pretty young lady._ _I didn't think I'd be rescuing such a looker. Could she be serious about never meeting a person? What kind of life did she live?_

She had gotten lost in his deep green eyes. A mere inch was all distance left before her soft hand felt the bristle of a man. Her trance was abruptly interrupted by the sound of a screeching tune. The piercing sound originated from a statue of Comstock standing proudly next to them. This tiny monument would entitle Songbird's arrival per loud but familiar screech.

"He's coming, y-you've got to go!"

"Why?" he quickly asked.

The melody replayed, demanding for the young lady.

"You don't want to be here when he gets-JUST A MINUTE IM GETTING DRESSED" she yelled, hoping Songbird would hear.

Booker interrupted, "I can get you out of here." But Elizabeth knew that was impossible.

"There's no way out, trust me I've looked. This place is like prison that I've read about."

The beckoning Songbird's call echoed through the halls louder than before.

"STOP IT! YOU'RE TOO IMPATIENT. THAT'S ENOUGH!"

"What about this?" Booker gladly presented a key.

"What about it?" Elizabeth replied with half of her attention.

"It's the way out isn't it?"

"W-what are you…? Give it to me!" as she gasped in delight.

The key twirled in her hand as she keenly observed its dimensions and details. The large steal door hinted of the key's destination several paces away. Elizabeth quickly jogged to its position and thought loudly:

"Huh… this has to fit here. I don't think this key will work for the other doors."

Booker and Elizabeth stood back and watched the as automatic gears turned and twisted, revealing an escape route. Pleasantly surprised Elizabeth spoke with gladness.

"It's a way out! Come on this way."

Enraged and aggression ridden, Songbird began to frantically pry for the missing Elizabeth. The walls began to shake and the floor rumbled with each effort from the monstrous mechanical bird-like keeper.

"Do you know where you're going ma'am?" Booker asked hurriedly

"Yes, I've studied this tower, I know the way." She replied.

"Hold on, I'm coming!

Songbird's powerful attempts shook the foundations of the tower. Chips fell from the ceiling as the tower began to groan from the attacks.

"It's his job to keep me locked up in here!"

"We'll see about that," Booker replied in pride.

The building shook even more and Songbird became angrier for he could not retrieve Elizabeth. Dust particles filled the open air, making it difficult for the two to traverse the corridors. They ran around the corners, bolted through the hallways as the attacks on the tower continued. "Who are you? Why did you come here?" She asked while trying to dodge falling wooden support beams. "I don't think it's a good time for introductions right now" He said in return. "Run now, talk later!" Their legs continued to swiftly carry them through paths of the tower. Songbird had no intention of relinquishing its efforts. The entire building shook relentlessly, almost impeding their escape. Young Elizabeth bolted ahead, "This way, come on." Booker followed but fell forward from the force of Songbird. "Wait!" he yelled. Sharp metal claws ripped through the shell of the tower effortlessly, displaying Songbird's strength and ferocity. "The hell is that thing?!" Booker asked. Elizabeth screamed, afraid that she'd had been hit. Fortunately unaffected, she ran further and booker followed suit several feet behind.

"Call the elevator!" He yelled ahead.

She glanced over her shoulder, "What?"

"Press the button!"

She frantically pressed the elevator call button urging the elevator to arrive quicker.

"Did you do it?" He asked hurriedly when he reached her.

"Yes! I did. This place is falling apart."

Elizabeth looked over at a mysterious window and to her horror, it revealed a revolting truth.

"What is all this? They were watching me? All this time... Why? Why did they put in here? What am I? She spun around to ask Booker "WHAT AM I?"

"You're the girl who's getting out of this tower."

A large claw pierced through the elevator doors, shoving Elizabeth back. "Aahh!" She screamed in panic. Songbird attempted to force its large head through the opening.

"Whoa! Hey lady, are you okay?"

She frantically tried to catch her breath. "Yeah I'm okay" The mechanical beast forcefully ripped the opening further with its claws. Elizabeth whimpered frightfully as the beast drew nearer.

"Get back!" Booker yelled. Fortunately the elevator slammed downward on Songbird and forced him lower and thus created a way of safety.

"We've got to hurry! This tower is going to collapse any minute now." Elizabeth said, as she jumped over the gap from the platform to the next.

"Yeah I know. Be careful Elizabeth" Booker replied as he followed after her.

"How do you know my name?"

"Not now."

"There's a door up here! Hurry!"

"Almost there"

"Ugh!" she strained as she struggled to get the door open.

"Out of the way. Let me try"

With ease, Booker cracked open the door. Unexpectedly, strong winds rushed in loudly from outside with a reminder of their high altitude.

"Which way?" she asked, as she bravely squeezed outside.

"I thought you knew the way. Never mind, up, go up!" He yelled against the wind.

They were both stood on a walkway outside of the tower at this point. High up in the clouds were rushing winds that had strong potential to send them flying at any second. Songbird zoomed by, his screech followed.

"I thought we took care of him," Booker yelled, barely hearing his own voice.

"We're at the top, now what!" Elizabeth asked.

The mechanical beast rammed into the tower stealing the balance of Booker and Elizabeth. They fell over as the tip of tower rocked and tore from its base. Disoriented and frightened, Elizabeth screamed for Booker to as she realized they we're both falling.

"Elizabeth, no… Elizabeth!" Booker yelled, reaching out his hand in effort to save her.

She frantically waved her arms about in panic as she fell downwards towards Columbia.

"Aahh!" she screamed as she looked at him desperately. Her eyes were full of fright and terror.

Booker stretched his hand to grab her. Luckily she was in reach and he pulled her closer to him. He wrapped his arm tightly around her insuring her safety. Elizabeth clenched her arms tenaciously around his chest as they fell through the sky. He yanked out his skyhook and clutched a sky rail nearby. Songbird relentlessly pursued after them as they zipped on the rail at high speed. The beast sliced through air searching for a perfect opportunity to snatch Elizabeth. Broken parts of the tower descended and collided into the sky rail slashing their escape route.

"No, oh NO!" Booker yelled as he reached the severed end. Elizabeth slipped through Booker's grip. "Elizabeth!" he shouted as he realized he was losing her. Elizabeth screamed when her safety was ripped from her. It was familiar to her somehow. She felt this loneliness and feelings of being deserted before. She had been traumatized when she was just an infant but the experience latch onto her throughout her years. She didn't know why she felt this and couldn't grasp why loosing booker sent a wave of unpleasant emotions. Again they were in open air, falling with little hope of living. Fortunately they crashed into water several moments later. The water broke their fall but knocked Booker unconscious. As he started fading away he saw Songbird dive into the water to search for his missing possession. The beast couldn't handle the water and took back the skies. Everything became black to him as sound faded away.

…


	2. Beginning of an Advanture

**Chapter 2**

**Beginning of an Adventure**

"Mr. Dewitt… MR. DEWIT. We had a deal Mr. Dewitt! Bring us the girl and wipe away the debt! MR. DEWITT. Are you in there?!" The loud pounding continued at Booker's office. A voice of frustration and disappointment roared through the wooden door demanding compensation. "What do you want? Booker shouted back at the door, "What do you want? Are you going to hurt Anna? A familiar tune eased his ears from the negativity. Booker glanced over and noticed Elizabeth, whom leaned on his bureau and hummed a melody so soothing, it brought him peace. _I remember this… I heard this when I first came here. _

"Elizabeth? What are you doing here in my office? Where's my Anna? How did you get here? A minute ago you were falling, I tried to catch you Elizabeth, I'm sorry. I tried to save you."

Elizabeth slowly lifted her chin toward booker and smiled a sweet smile. Her bedroom eyes smoothed his spirit. With her finger on her lips, she whispered "_Shhhh… It's okay Booker, and you ask too many questions."_

With his soul calm and the knocking of the collector drowned out, Booker relaxed in the presence of a familiar face. "Where's Anna? Are we dead?"

Elizabeth gently rested her finger on Booker's lips, hinting him to hush.

"I'm right here Booker…" She slowly leaned forward, her soft lips came closer to his, her tranquil eyes closed, and her arms wrapped around him. The scent of a young woman filled Booker's nostrils and the rush of an unexpected kiss caused him to stutter,

"Elizab…"

Their lips met gracefully. Booker's eyes widened in surprise, chills ran up his spine, his heart pounded, his eyelids slowly closed and his emotions flew uninterrupted. _Elizabeth, your lips are so… soft and your kiss, so sweet. It's been so long._ A wave of love overtook him. His spirit soared like an eagle and heart glimmered like summerset ocean. Her warm embrace restored his faith, whispering to him that even a man like him, could still be loved.

"Mr. Dewitt stay with me Mr. Dewitt!

"Anna, Anna!" as he coughed and groaned, reentering consciousness. The sound of ocean waves. The blue beautiful sky. It was all too familiar to him when he opened his eyes. They reminded him that he was alive.

"No, it's me. Elizabeth."

Color started returning to his vision and he saw a beautiful face with a gorgeous and kind smile. 20 years ago was the last time he ever saw something so beautiful. The lovely figure welcomed him back to life.

"Are you alright?" she asked with deep concern.

"Huh… yeah I'm fine. Where are we?"

"You're back in the land of the living."

"I thought I was done for. How did you bring me back?"

"I did CPR."

"What's that?" he asked, laying on the sand groaning.

Elizabeth blushed and sheepishly looked away, "It's… nothing, don't worry." She raised his hand in effort to lift him up."

"No, not yet I just want to rest a bit. How did you know my name?" Booker questioned curiously.

"I-I don't know. After I hit the water, I swam to the surface to look for you. I couldn't find you so I figured you couldn't swim and drowned."

"Is that how you think of me?" He chuckled.

She giggled along with him and continued her explanation. "I looked under water and there you were, sinking. Then I felt something I've never felt before. It was like I knew you from somewhere. I dragged you to shore and when I saw your breathless chest, I instantly knew your name. Booker… your name is Booker Dewitt."

"I don't think we've ever met Elizabeth."

There was only a smile for a response. When he studied those blue eyes of hers, he knew she withheld something deep. He cared not to ask at that moment. Easing pain and resting was he desired.

"I just-thanks for saving me. I just want rest my eyes."

Elizabeth looked up and noticed a beautiful melody. It was music played publically for others to hear and enjoy. Her face brightened as she entreated Booker to follow her. He rejected her request and decided to lay still in the warm sand. It felt like a warm bed, one that he had missed. "I'll be back, it'll take just a minute" Elizabeth said excitedly as she hurried off as he fell fast asleep.

This is so amazing! I can't believe I am free from the tower. There are so many interesting things to look at, I don't know where to start! Oh where is this beautiful music coming from? I think I see it. It must be over there on that gazebo. All of these people, there are so many and they look so happy. I have say… Thank you Mr. Dewitt. Thanks for setting me free. I can experience the world now, and maybe we'll experience it together. I feel it somehow, I'm connected to you. I don't understand it but I know it's true. I was scared that I would lose you so I did everything I could to save you. I didn't mind… kissing you, Mr. Dewitt. It wasn't very proper but that's what it took to save you, and if it ever comes to it again, I won't hesitate like I did before. If only you can see through my eyes and experience how new everything is to me and the gift you've gave me. I'll always be thankful.

He closed his eyes for what seemed like a couple seconds and when he opened them again, Elizabeth was not in view. Booker groaned and painfully stood to his feet. He scanned the beach for Elizabeth but she was nowhere in sight. Booker walked further up shore and asked around for her. No one seemed to have noticed a young lady wearing a long skirt at the beach. No one seemed to care that he was injured. He choose to ignore the locals and proceeded toward the music.

Maybe that's where I'll find her. There are so many questions I need answered "ughh" my head hurts. How did she know my name? It's impossible. I've never seen her in my life. She figured out my name without even asking me, and that's not even considering her strange power I saw back in that tower. And what the hell is CPR anyways_._

Booker noticed a grand poster of an airship called, the First Lady. "An airship, that's how we'll get out of here." He continued along the beach and stumbled upon a pier like gazebo and found her dancing with all in the joy in her heart. _Will you look at that… She's dancing and she's happy. Who IS this girl anyways?_ He approached her with a smile. Elizabeth was dancing and twirling in pure bliss. Her partner and other dancers stepped back, giving her room so she can take the spotlight. "Miss, miss… Elizabeth," Booker called, but she was too enveloped in her new found freedom to notice the man that had set her free. "Miss... Elizabeth" He repeated with a more noticeable tone.

"Oh Mr. Dewitt! I'm having so much fun! What could be better than this? Come dance with me." She grabbed his hands, pulling him. "Miss… wait, I don't dance." He exclaimed.

"Come on Mr. Dewitt, one dance won't hurt." She giggled and yanked him onto the dance floor. They assumed position and correct posture and proceeded to dance and spin around happy like young bunnies.

"Lighten up! You look so bored!" Elizabeth said as she smiled with her bright lips.

"Sorry, it's been a while. And my body hurts. I haven't healed yet remember?"

"Oh my god! I'm sorry" she quickly responded.

"It's okay, you'll get to dance your heart out in Paris."

"R-really? Paris, how are we going to get there?" she asked with excitement.

"With that airship right there" he pointed to the First Lady whom was flying nearby.

"Let's go to Paris right now, come on!" she squealed with enthusiasm.

They tread the sandy beaches of Battleship bay and made their way to a shop advertising Comstock merchandise. Booker scoffed at all of the decorations of red, white, and blue. Elizabeth mentioned of reading about him and his power to predict the future. The entirety of her life she had only seen her father once. Never had he ever cared to visit her in the tower or was ever concerned enough for his daughter's well-being. "Can we leave now…?" she quietly asked through her discomfort. They escape the dreary shop and made their way around the boardwalk. Concession stands filled every corner and people were laughing all about, displaying a promising time at the beach. Elizabeth ran into two odd persons offering her an intriguing souvenir. Booker approached the two faces that were conversing with the young woman. They bore a striking resemblance of two strange people he had met earlier. Memory recalled correctly, it was them. Booker recognized them and with confusion asked, "How did you… never mind." A feeble attempt to understand the confusing two drained him of any effort to comprehend the reason of their presence. The Luteces spoke with precision and soberness.

"The bird" Robert stated proudly

"…Or the cage" said Roselind, hinting the preferable option.

"Or perhaps the bird."

"Nothing beats the cage."

Booker mumbled with annoyance, "Not these two getting in my way again…"

"Which one do you think I should get?" she asked excitedly as she spun around to present him the two brooches. "This one is so beautiful and that one is somber but there's something _really_ special about it. Uhmm I don't know. Which one do you like?

Booker sighed and pointed to the bird, "I think you should pick the bird."

"Really you think so? Okay!" she said as she hooked it on her blue choker, "I love it." She flashed her newly adorned slender neck. She smiled and began to swivel in a flirtatious but innocent manner, hoping for a compliment. Her innocence was blatantly obvious and Booker took notice that it looked very well and matched her outfit perfectly. He nodded, smiled, and his eyes shined with affirmation but no words were uttered from his throat. Elizabeth blushed and the joy of acceptance entered her heart for the first time in her life. Something wonderfully different beamed from her precious expression, and Booker was more intrigued than ever in discovering who she really _is_.

Again the Luteces spoke with rhythm:

"Surprising, I expected the cage" said Roselind.

"If you're going to be a sore loser then I shan't do this again," was Robert's response

"Now that's just Sophistry," Roselind scoffed.

Elizabeth and booker walked toward a crowd of people waiting to board the First Lady. Booker noticed that people were being inspected by the police with high attention to detail. It was the required procedure. "It doesn't look like we'll be getting in that way." Booker voiced disappointedly. Elizabeth jogged over a door where nobody was around. "This way, I have an idea," Elizabeth said. Booker walked over to door next to her and tried to jiggle the door handle but realized it had been locked.

"Damn it's locked."

"Hold on, let me try" she said with confidence and to Bookers amazement, the lock dropped from the door handle enabling them to proceed onwards.

"Where did you learn to pick locks?" he asked curiously.

"I had nothing but books and time, you'd be surprised at what I can do."

"Is that so…" he said with a sly tone of voice

"What are you trying to imply Mr. Dewitt?" she responded with a raised brow.

"Nothing don't worry about it." He chuckled. Elizabeth suspiciously squinted her eyes at Booker and with that, he looked away pretending to be innocent. "Anyways, here I found this silver eagle. You can have it. I'll look around to see what else might be useful and I'll give it to you."

Booker walked into a large bathroom and scanned the area for useful items. She followed into there as well and she expressed disgust from the rancid smell and covered her nose. "It stinks!" she uttered. Booker briefly looked at her and responded, "This is a public restroom Elizabeth, it's going to smell." _She's so clueless, it's almost _cute he thought. The young lady stood at the doorway and waited for him to finish. He walked over to the adjacent restroom and entered into that one as well. "Booker do you have to go into such stinky places?" He searched around a little more but departed because Elizabeth urged him to. They found themselves in a brightly lit and colorful lobby with many people enjoying entertainments provided by machines and employees. "It looks like we made it Elizabeth. We're in," Booker stated proudly.

"You go ahead and enjoy yourself, I'm going to go look for anything else important." He said as he walked away scouting the area for valuables. He searched through drawers and trashcans, he looked under tables opened boxes that did not belong to him. He ate whatever he could find and took whatever he found interesting.

"Mr. Dewitt, there you are. Look what I have!" she announced happily. "It's called cotton candy and it's so delicious. I can't believe what I've missed. _Umm_ Mr. Dewitt, what are you doing plummeting the garbage? Are you eating a banana from there?" awkwardness filled the air as she questioned with confusion. Booker replied with a smirk and explanation that he had to gather anything that would ever come to use. She raised a brow, grinned, placed her hand on her hip and accepted his response with confusion. She decided to follow him instead. It somehow brought her comfort being near him. They paused to observe happy children, played with the game arcades and studied the massive Motorized Patriot. "That's interesting" she said having never seen anything like that before. They walked near the restroom area and Elizabeth asked "Why is there one bathroom for colors and one for whites?"

"It just is," Booker said. He entered the male restroom but Elizabeth stopped at the door, "you don't expect me to follow you in there right?" He retorted with humor, "If you want to, come inside." She rolled her eyes, smiled and leaned next to the massive wooden doorway. Booker dug through every corner, scrounged through every sink and toilet. He found silver eagles, ammo, and unexpectedly, food; he ate the food anyway. _What is he doing in there? _Elizabeth thought. _He's definitely different. _"Are you okay in there?" she asked from the behind the closed doors. "Yeah hold on." He paused to study the oversized posters of Duke and Dimwitt. "Mr. Dewitt?" she called for him again. "Yeah just a minute." Booker did the predictable after he exited the men's restroom and of course, entered the women's restroom seeking valuables. Elizabeth stepped into there as well. "Are you trying to get us arrested?" she asked. Booker ignored her inquiry and kept searching. When he finished his scrounging, he left the restroom and headed for the ticket booth with her. Before they could reach the ticket booth they were blocked at the turnstile by a peculiar woman whom mistaken her for someone named Annabelle. "Annabelle, it's me Esther!"

"Oh, no I'm not Annabelle, my name's Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, isn't that a lovely name" said Esther as walked away briskly. "That was… odd," Elizabeth said. They continued forth past the turnstile to the ticket master and asked for tickets. The shady ticket master ignored Booker to chat on the phone. From the corner of Bookers ears he heard Elizabeth warned a stranger from ruining his nice suit. There was happiness in her voice. She was excited to leave and booker anxious to wipe away his debt. Suspicious characters gathered around them and stared at the two. Tension began to rise. He glanced over his shoulder, spotted them and felt uneasy. When Booker demanded for the tickets, a knife swung down and jammed his hand into the counter. The suspicious persons extracted hidden guns from their trench coats and one snatched Elizabeth's hand. Booker's sense of danger, experience, and skill took over. With his left hand, he yanked the knife from his hand and pitched it toward the ticket master with accuracy, swiftly killing the foul character. "Get off of me!" Elizabeth said as she struggled free. Booker whipped out his guns and fired at anyone whom he deemed a threat. Elizabeth screamed in the background from all the shooting. She stumbled her way to the gates and struggled to open them. Ester revealed her true intentions with her gun aimed at Booker. Fortunately he made quick work of her.

"Get away from me! Out I want out!" Elizabeth shouted at him.

"Elizabeth, wait. Hold on."

"Stay away from me!" she said as she managed to force the gates open and ran off.

More enemies came but he quickly neutralized the threat and pursued her. She had made distance between them, almost losing Booker for good. She paused to catch her breath on a gondola platform. _Who is he?_ She thought as she leaned over the railing to make sense of what she witnessed. Booker had her in sight and when he drew near, shouted "Stay where you are" as he made his way up the platform. "I said get away," she replied as she ran into the gondola and struggled to pull the lever. Booker ran onboard and saw what she was trying to do. He carefully approached her. Her heavy breathing filled his ears and her fright softened his heart. She stepped back to distance herself from him. With her back turned toward him and her hand on her heavy heart she quietly asked, "Who are you?" He pulled the lever with ease to activate the gondola, thus in turn started to transport the two souls upwards.

"Elizabeth I…" Booker muttered before she interrupt his explanation.

"You killed all those people. I can't believe you did that. They're all… dead. You killed those people. You're a monster," she said as she shoved him.

Booker answered softly, "What did you think was going to happen hm? Do you understand the expense people went through to keep you locked up in that tower? You think people like that are just going to let you walk away? You are an investment. And you will not be safe until you are far away from here."

"What do… What do they want from me?" She asked as she turned toward him.

"I don't know… but one thing I learned: they will not get the jump on me again."

Her composure relaxed after she understood what was at stake and why he did what he had to. She wiped her eyes from the single teardrop and sighed. She noticed Booker was injured and wiped her hair back behind her ear, "You're bleeding; c'mere" she whispered as she tore pieces from her garment to aid him. She tended to his tender wounds and wished there was more she could do. Her face was filled care and concern. She looked at his strong but somehow caring eyes and smiled. "You know, somehow… I can still look at you and feel safe around you," she whispered as she stroked her hand on his rough cheek. "I never got to see if you were real, now I know… you are." He closed his eyes from the comfort of a caring woman and the soft touch of her hand. They stood frozen in time as she felt the stubble of his cheek. His eyelids slowly lifted to reveal Elizabeth smiling peering deep into his soul. "Your hand Mr. Dewitt, here let me" she said as she wrapped his pierced and bleeding hand. The peaceful moment brought back a memory of his dream he experienced when he became unconscious. Flutters of flashbacks caused him to flinch his eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked as he recalled his dream. "I had a dream, you were there… You kissed me." Bashfully, she looked away with a half-smile, "did I…?"

"Nevermind, it's just a dream."

"Okay, all done." She quietly said, wiping another tear. "What happened back there, it's not going to be the last of it, is it?"

"I don't know, probably not." He spoke with truth but realized that she had never done or seen the things he had. It touched his heart. An ember of protection and care started to light inside of him. She was still in shock from witnessing death dealt by him. She stood there, with her head down and arms crossed. He noticed her poise was the best. Saddened from it, he determined to keep her safe. Their transportation stopped and they stepped off unto a platform. They continued up the steps in search of the airship.

"I suppose I best get used to it. You know I read a thing or two about medicine. I'll do my best to keep you supplied with remedies. And if your wounds are deeper… I'll try to keep you on this side of the abyss. Just try not to be reckless." The area in which they stood was called Soldiers Field. They entered a building through a turnstile and in there they discovered many themes related to Comstock and the army. Room to room, Booker searched and Elizabeth followed. As they walked pass a gate, an orb of Shock Jockey exploded, shorting out the gate, thus slamming it shut. "That gates shut up tight, now how are we going to get to the airship?"

"Let me try to get it open by hand." Booker answered and went to lift it. With some effort, the gate rose and they entered through. "Shock Jockey, who needs the power company" said Elizabeth as she read aloud from the poster advertising the electric Vigor. "Some fools alternative to electricity" scoffed Booker as he dropped the gate behind them.

They proceed onwards to an outside area with a lit banner that stated 'Welcome to Soldiers Field.' The loud sound of an airship caused them to look up to realize it was the First Lady heading to dock. The sight of the airship returned to them their confidence. "And that will take us to Paris" said Elizabeth excitedly. "Stay close to me" he told her. "Yes, Mr. Dewitt" she happily replied.

"Call me Booker."

"Oh. A-all right. Booker. Should we head to gondola or take a look around the boardwalk? Well I suppose a place like this might have much we'd find useful." Elizabeth explored the area and giggled in excitement at a shop selling ice cream. She jogged into the store with wonder in her eyes and a grin on her face. "Ma'am try our Columbia Ice Cream. It's a culinary marvel." Said the ice cream vendor. She turned to booker who followed closely behind her and with those bright and shiny eyes together with hands clasped, she asked him for some change. But before she could say anything Booker flipped a silver eagle over to the vender.

"All right, one ice cream for the misses. Any for you sir?" he asked as he handed the ice cream to her.

"No, I'm fine." Booker answered.

"All right now. You two lovely couple have a wonderful night!"

Elizabeth glanced at booker and bashfully smiled. Her happy feet took her onward to other exciting shops nearby. Booker chose a spot, leaned on the stone railing, and gazed at the night sky. Columbia's lights beautified the dark blue sky and the shadowy clouds. It was sight to behold and he did just that. _'Bring us the girl and wipe away the debt'_ he thought, interrupting the tranquility that he felt. A frown visited his face when he remembered his past and all he had done. His regret, his shame, and his guilt.

All of this guilt drove me to drink, smoke, and gamble. I do bad things and say bad things. I can be violent and I'm not afraid to kill. All of these bad things… make me a bad person. I gave my daughter, my Anna away so I can repay my debt. What kind of a father does that? And here I am rescuing an innocent girl from a madman to repay my debt again. She's naïve. It's growing on me. Her innocence is starting make me feel something. I don't know, what am I thinking? I need to take her back to New York not Paris.

Booker felt the soft and familiar touch of Elizabeth's hand on his shoulder. Surprised he glanced at Elizabeth, "Aren't you going to explore?" he asked. She smiled in return and answered, "You said to stay close to you." The starry night blanketed over Columbia setting the scene for the couples there on the boardwalk at Soldiers Field. "It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked with a soft tone, staring at the horizon. "It sure is."

"So… Mr. Dewitt, is there a woman in your life?" She asked somewhat flirtatiously as she fiddled with her hair.

"There was, she died."

"How?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Giving birth."

"You have a child?"

"Booker scoffed at the thought, "no."

The two left from edge and stumbled upon a Duke and Dimwit stage. Elizabeth was surprised that Booker had never heard of them. They were her favorite television characters when she was younger. Although she did admit that they were a little, "Off-putting." Booker assumed that this was a Columbia specific theme and therefore never asked her about them. She wondered about Bookers background and decided to ask him what he was. He answered her questions about his line of work. Some of the truth, he kept to himself for reasons. They ventured onward into Outfitters Toy Soldiers where a disgruntled employee stood, smoking. She gave a friendly greeting but he returned it with a displeasing attitude. "Hey, pal. Be nice to the girl," Booker said when the store clerk grunted unnecessary comments. "Why don't you two love birds leave my shop?" He growled. Booker, irritated, wanted to reply with action but Elizabeth prevented trouble by adhering to his request and left with booker.

"Why does everyone think we are a couple?" Booker asked.

"I don't know. Maybe people just see us a cute couple, and… I do follow you around everywhere" she winked at him. So do you know why you were hired to come and get me?"

"I imagine they would be interested in meeting you, no doubt for lock picking lessons."

"Why you?"

"I never even know of a place like this

"Huh, I thought Columbia was common knowledge below."

"I guess I got behind on current events"

"Hmm…" Elizabeth hummed cunningly. "I'm trying to imagine you on a carousel" she said as she stood in front of a carousel, thinking. They visited other shops and enjoyed the scenery a little while more before remembering their mission.

At the Gondola platform, Booker called for it via lever he activated. The mechanism, powered by Shock Jockey, malfunctioned and the orb exploded. This left them with no choice but to go to the Hall of Heroes to attain Shock Jockey to power the mechanism. As they made their way to the tram for Hall of Heroes, they were ambushed by the police. Gunfire echoed off the buildings of Soldiers Field as they fought their way toward the tram. Enemies flooded in from every corner, luckily they reached the tram and hopped in. Booker depressed the switch and activated the tram and along they went.

…


	3. Tears and Smiles

**I hope this chapter provided more content for you viewers. I had fun writing this one. It was challenging but fun. One of my innovations that helped me along is the song called 'Will the Circle Be Unbroken' played by a piano.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Tears and Smiles**

The tram shook loudly and roughly as it sped along to the Hall of Heroes. Booker rested on the wall, chin up and eyes closed. He withdrew a deep breath to prepare for what's ahead. Memories of his past and his battles occupied his mind. The debt he had sunken himself into; his terrible choices of the past, led him to sigh. All that he endured; Columbia, freeing an innocent girl, and shoot outs caused him to frown. He holstered his pistol and proceed to rub his race and pinch the bridge of his nose. His hand involuntarily moved slowly from his face with Elizabeth's gentle nudge. He opened his eyes to find her subtly smiling. She stood lovingly close to his body. With cloth her hand, she patted and wiped the blood from the shrapnel that pieced his skin. Although not lethal, she still expressed worry and care. Thoughtfully, she checked every inch of his chest. Her affection brought him satisfying bliss. Even the notion of her coming to his aid, was like a melody to the unrest. He spoke out softly from his curiosity, asking her how she got so comfortable with a man like him so quickly. Her focus turned to Booker's strong yet somehow, caring eyes. "There's something really special about you. Somehow, it's keeping me close to you" she replied soothingly. He muttered a word of gratefulness for tending to his wounds. She was glad they got onboard when they did. It was a close call as they were quickly overwhelmed. The rumbling and the shuddering of the tram lead to an unexpected and abrupt stop. Elizabeth gasped from sudden halt.

"Ooof. What the hell?" Booker exclaimed.

"Is something wrong?" she asked nervously.

"Ah, nothing I can't fix. It's probably the fuse. Just give me a second" Booker mumbled before he opened the fuse panel. Elizabeth observed him as he dug around the panel. _I'm glad he's here_ she thought. _He sure is a man of many skills. _Suddenly, the buzzing of a loathed bee became noticeable and her dislike for them distracted Booker. "Agh! Oh! It's a bee, I-I hate these things!" she cried as she dodged and swung her arms profusely. "Booker! Help me. It's going to sting me!" she beckoned. "Ah jeez, just kill it" he quickly answered.

"No, I'll get stung!"

"Elizabeth!" as he rolled he eyes. He replaced the fuse and reactivated the tram.

"I have a better idea" she said. With her hands together, she ripped open a tear revealing a window, flowers, and a beautiful view. The sudden unfamiliar experience caused Booker to stammer in disbelief. "W-Whoa… shit." Fascinated and cautious he asked, "What… is that?"

Elizabeth perceived he was uncomfortable with this new experience and tried to clarify, "It's a tear. I use to open them all the time back in my tower."

"B-What is a tear?"

"It's like a-a… a window. A window to another world. Most of the time they're dull and not that interesting; a different colored towel, or tea instead of coffee. But sometimes? Sometimes I see something amazing. And I pull it through. See? A rose." She explained before she plucked a bright red rose.

"Good God. I don't suppose you've got an airship in there?

"I don't think so. But there is… Th-there is something… I-(gasp) Oh no!"

"What the hell? Is that what I think it is? Elizabeth close it" he exclaimed when he realized it was Songbird was coming closer to them, reaching for them. She struggled to verbalize words as well as shutting the tear, "I-I'm trying!"

"Close it!"

The border of the tear rapidly shrunk to nothingness as she successfully closed it. She rested on the tram's door, glad that she had just missed a terrible incident. The tram stopped at the pre staging area. Its doors slid open and with her arms crossed she slowly exited. Booker expressed disapproval of opening trans-dimensional portals and did not want Elizabeth to open any more tears. She offered and rationalized that it could assist them on their mission but he quickly rejected her proposal; proudly stating he could handle any future threats without the need for tears.

"Have it your way, I suppose" she expressed disappointedly.

"Just stay close to me, okay?"

"Okay," she muttered as they explored further. It was an area ruined and almost demolished, as if someone ransacked it. The pre staging area of the Hall of Heroes was damaged. Every window was cracked and there was garbage spread all about. Nothing very important was found in that place except for one critical piece of information. Booker examined a pile of rubble and recovered a voxophone detailing a man by the name of Cornelius Slate. _I know this man_ he thought. _Back during the Peking rebellion and… the massacre of Wounded Knee. I thought I had put this behind me. It follows me even to here… in Columbia._ With a frown and displeasure, he dropped the voxophone and walked to a room with tall windows... "Here" Elizabeth said as she tossed him some coins. "I thought you should hang on to this."

"Much obliged" he thankfully said after he caught the coins.

"Booker, you never told me where you came from. I just... I want to know more about you."

"I'm from New York. It's kind of like this but, the buildings are higher and… it's much more crowded."

The atmosphere presented them a quiet break to talk. Lighting was absent in the area, apart from the rays of the moon beaming through the large tall windows. No sound or voices were heard except their own. Elizabeth stopped to gaze at the beautiful moon. The stars complimented the mystical night. They paused to chat with each other, it was moment where they could relax. "Do you want to know what CPR is?" she asked in a sly tone of voice. To his surprise, he learned that it involved kissing. Not being sure of how to react, he chuckled. "You're the first man I've met" said she, opening the subject of love and interests. "And to be honest, you're quite handsome." Her gaze turned toward booker and their eyes locked. Elizabeth was falling for him but she didn't want mention it aloud. Being that they are on a serious mission, she didn't want to jeopardize their goal, and their friendship. She wondered about the dream he had earlier and mustered the courage to ask him. "Booker…" she said softly. "Tell me how we kissed." With a less gritty tone, he explained to her his dream of how present with him in his office. The details of how she seductively approached him were spilled. Her cheeks blushed when he said his dream reminded him of forgotten feelings lost 20 years ago. Her figure drew near to him as she stepped closer. Gently, she ran her fingers down his cheeks. Her eyes softened and her lips shimmered in the moonlight. "This… was exactly how you touched me" He whispered as he closed his eyes. She leaned in closer to his beaten and bruised body. It was the body of a man full of shame and regret. His persona was rough. Testosterone exuded from him but also, pain and guilt. Suffering radiated from his expression. His weary essence crept into her heart. She closed her eyes. "I can feel… what you feel… Booker" she gently whispered. Brought close to tears, she placed her left hand softly on his heart. All of his pain, his suffering, the shame, deep guilt, and his regret was felt by her. His eyes lifted slightly as he felt some of his burdened shared. In that moment in time, the weight of his sin didn't seem as heavy. A single tear escaped from his eyes and dripped on her hand. "Elizabeth..." he whispered. "Shhh… It's okay, I'm here" she said as she slowly wrapped her arms around him and leaned in ever more closely. "I feel as if I've known you my entire life." Somehow she cracked that indifferent shell of his, and melted away his walls. Booker embraced the tender and frail Elizabeth, warming her on that cool starry night. He closed his eyes and pulled her closer, and their lips met. The moon casted a shadow of two fated lovers on the cold floor marble floor on which they stood. An eternity passed before they parted their lips to gaze at each other again. He caressed her small and beautiful face with his hand. She rested her head there, like a pillow and closed her eyes. The comfort, care, and love she felt was euphoric. 20 years had passed since Booker felt his heart moved as much.

However, the precious moment between the two immediately faded as danger crept close. Then, in the corner of his eye, he caught an enemy sneaking toward them. Quickly, he whipped out his pistol and with one shot, killed his foe. Elizabeth gasped from the sudden jolt and held on to him closely. One enemy guaranteed that more were present. And with their guard up, they continued on their mission. Booker and Elizabeth enter into a courtyard of the pre staging area before the Hall of Heroes and were greeted with alarmed police. He suspected they'd be alarmed when he fired his pistol at the scout. Gunfire and vigor battles quickly ensued. Booker ducked for cover while Elizabeth hid not far off behind a wall. Ammo started depleting quickly and he chucked the Devil's Kiss ability to compensate low ammo. Elizabeth grabbed extra ammo that sat next to her and threw it to Booker, "catch." "Thanks" he shouted as he reloaded and continued unloading on enemies. Eventually he finished them off without a scratch. "You can come out now. They're all gone." He called out to her. "Okay, on second thought, I think those tears of yours might come in handy next time we're in a scrape" he said, reconsidering his previous decision. Elizabeth happily agreed but stated that she can only do so when tears are around. She jogged over to the sky rails and noticed that it lead to the Hall of Heroes. "Booker look!" She pointed out. "There it is. We just need to clear the way and we can make it up there." Booker sent the cargo that obstructed the sky rail leading to the goal. "This is going to be fantastic!" Elizabeth said with excitement in her voice as she whipped out a sky hook and spun its claws. "Do you know how to ride one of these things?" Booker asked.

"Of course!"

They flung on to the sky rail and rode their way up. It was surprisingly a long ride which gave him time to ponder. Booker looked back to see Elizabeth grinning in delight as she rode through the wind. _What am I doing?_ _I can't get attached to her. She's just a means to an end_ he thought. Upon arrival at their destination, Booker flew off and landed with a loud thump. _Argh, I can never get used to that. _Elizabeth landed gracefully beside him and smiled. _How did she… never mind, _he thought. Brass statues of solders towered over the building on both sides. A scale model of Monument Island decorated the courtyard of Hall of Heroes. Other monuments of soldiers surrounded the tower. But it was no place of beauty as it had be vandalized greatly. The monuments were destroyed and ruined. The centerpiece, Monument Island was desecrated with paint and markings. Soldiers quickly rushed out from the entrance followed by shooting. "Argh not again!" Booker cringed. "Booker take this rifle, catch!" The coarse voice of Slate boomed over the loud speaker, encouraging his men to fight. The fighting took longer than he had anticipated. Shots were fired with accuracy, and bullets only delayed the assault from the aggressive enemies. "These aren't just regulars, they're soldiers!" Booker exclaimed as he reloaded behind cover. "Doesn't matter they're all going to be dead anyways" he grunted, pulled around and executed a head shot. The shooting lasted several more minutes than usual but he managed to survive yet again, unscathed. "C'mon lets go" he shouted with annoyance. "Let's just get the Shock Jockey and get the hell out of here." They entered into through the large decorated doors to be greeted by darkness and a poem quoted by a motorized patriot. She gasped at the sudden voice and movement before she carefully reached for a lamp on the floor. There was not much to gather since it had been closed down by Fink. They proceeded further inward to a statue of Comstock. "Our Prophet, Father Comstock, Commander of the 7th Cavalry" Elizabeth read aloud from the description. "That man did not lead the 7th. Hell, I don't even remember that guy," Booker added.

Slate once again spoke over the loud speaker. Booker conversed with Slate to obtain the Shock Jockey but Slate refused and demanded that his soldiers die a good death; Booker had to engage in trials which resulted in killing Slate's soldiers. A participation in which Booker did not enjoy. Soldiers rushed out from every room and Booker reluctantly took their lives. "I don't want to do this Slate!" he shouted to the open air.

They approached a foyer that diverged into historical showrooms of Peking and Wounded Knee. They enter into the exhibition of Peking. Flat displays of Peking soldiers moved about and background music played as they strolled through. One sprung from up and frightened Elizabeth. She gasped and unknowingly backed into Bookers chest. "Oof, oh sorry Booker" she said as she smiled at him. "It's fine." He held her arms to comfort her. His affection only lasted but a split second. He had already moved ahead of her, scouting for Slate. _Booker… _she whispered with a slight smile. She caught up to him in the final room of the exhibition and they were greeted with soldiers yelling "We will not die at the hands of tin men!" They charged at him with fierceness. "I have no quarrel with you!" Booker shouted but the soldiers continued their attack. After Booker had killed them all, he shouted "Slate! Stop, we don't' have to do this!"

"My soldiers deserve to die by a real soldier Dewitt! Are you one?! They wait for you at Wounded Knee," Slate shouted over the loud speakers. Booker and Elizabeth exited Peking and walked into the adjacent expedition. It was spookier than the previous and darker as well. Lights were dim and displays of Lakota were larger and intimidating. One sprung from ceiling and scared Elizabeth. "Ah!" She gasped and quickly spun into Bookers chest. Her eyes closed and her hands on his chest, she sunk into his comfort. Booker wrapped his arms around her, reassuring her. His strong arms brought her a smile and affection she never had. Yet again, the moment was but a few. "It's best that you stay behind me" he said and walked onwards. Elizabeth perceived the discontentment and uneasiness in his voice. His stride was more aggressive and his persona, more off putting. Thoughts and questions of concern began to fill her mind. "Elizabeth!" Booker called loudly behind him. "Yes, I'm coming!" she said as she jogged closer.

Another battle was guaranteed when Booker met with more soldiers in the final room of Wounded Knee. Soldiers traded shots with Booker as he fearlessly fought. With every squeezed trigger, regret from his past swelled within him. He finished them off speedily and Slate lured him on, "come Booker. Come to the rotunda. It's almost over." Booker shouted out to Slate his unwillingness to fight the soldiers he fought alongside with during the battles. "I don't want to kill these men Slate! I just want the Vigor!" Slate, offered the Vigor in request that Booker gave him the same death he did his men. They exited back to the lobby only to be greeted by Slate's soldiers. Booker, irritated, finished them off quicker than usual.

I got to get out of here. The quicker I drop her off to New York, the better. I can't let myself get any closer. Running into my past isn't helping me either. I came here to clean my debt and that's exactly what I'm going to do. I don't need anything else. I need to get this over with.

"Booker…" Elizabeth spoke softly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" He snapped at her.

"(gasp) B-Booker I didn't mean to.."

"Sorry… let's just keep moving."

They walked into an eerie room displaying a statue of Lady Comstock and her child. Booker studied the statues of the two. The wrapped infant reminded him again of his purpose in Columbia. The depiction agitated him and there was when he decided it was best to consider Elizabeth as the key for his goal, nothing more. Elizabeth learned of her mother's death was by daisy Fitzroy. There was a voxophone that had been seemingly placed on the podium. Elizabeth played it and Booker listened in on the intriguing message by Daisy Fitzroy.

"It was I who killed the woman. It was I who took her life. Why did do it? She was participating in the unthinkable. They were doing the unimaginable. I knew their secret. So what did I do? For the good of Columbia of course! I stole her from him."

"What do you think that means" he asked. She shrugged her shoulder and shook her head. They continued onwards to the next room and it was there was where she realized Comstock's plan to use Elizabeth after he passes away. Comstock's voxophone repeated on loud speaker the prophecy 'The seed of the Prophet, shall sit the throne, and drown in flames the mountains of man.' "Looks like the old man wants you to be crazy like he is" Booker added. Elizabeth rejected the notion of following his legacy. "Is that why he's doing experiments on me? Is that why he keeps me around? No, no! I cannot do that. I hate him and refuse to be like him." She angrily denied the prophecy bestowed on her. "Your father wants you to follow in his footsteps" Booker said. "Well I want a puppy, but that doesn't mean I'm going to get one."

"Booker I can't do something like that! I just don't see myself being capable of that."

"Well somehow he sees it happening. His predictions have been accurate."

They walk passed the displays to an open courtyard. "I bet there's going to be some shooting" Booker said. Elizabeth squeezed past the gate bars that impeded their way and opened tear, pulling in a Freight hook. "I don't know how you did that but I'm not complaining!" he said as he flung forward with this sky hook. Booker and Elizabeth fought through the soldiers that waited for them in each building in the courtyard. They finally advanced their way to Slate. "Tin man! Finish your job! Give me a soldiers death!" Slate yelled. Booker obtained the Shock Jockey from him and spared his life, rather than killing him. "Tin man! Tin man! You hear that?! You're not what you used to be!"

Booker frowned with aggravation and paced onward without muttering a word. The headed back outside, down the sky rail, and back into the tram. There was silence along the entire way. Neither Booker nor Elizabeth wanted to pluck the quietness that wedged its way between them. It was a sudden shift of moods, like a dark cloud of negativity had blanketed them.

"Mr. Dewitt…"

"The names… Booker"

"Booker, are you okay? Back there, when you fought. I've haven't seen you so aggravated. Was it because of your past? You were there at Peking and.."

"Wounded Knee? Yeah I was there. It's not something I want to talk about."

"Booker… I'm just trying to help" Elizabeth explained as she approached him.

"Just stay where you are miss."

An awkward and sad silence loomed over the two. Minutes felt like hours to Elizabeth. She crossed her arms and stared into the corner of the cabin, contemplating why Booker has been more distant than usual. _Did I do something wrong? Was it something I said? What did I do to have him ignore me? _The tram stopped moments later and they made their back to the Gondola leading to the First Lady. He activated the Gondola and it crawled upward to the airship.

"When you were unconscious on that beach. You kept repeating a woman's name, Anna. Who is she to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Booker answered.

"I… I'm sorry. I…I have been prying. I shouldn't of. Well I just want to say thanks for coming when you did."

"Why do you think I came? I gambled and now owe money to dangerous men. That wasn't charity work I did, busting you out of that tower. I did what I had to. I came here to pay back my debt, nothing more" Booker ended his words sharply. Every word he sent was like an arrow through her heart.

"(gasp)… Is this true? ... Who sent you?" She asked disappointedly.

"Somebody who was willing to clean my slate in exchange for you."

They enter into the First Lady. Booker paused at the control console, hesitant to enter the coordinates for New York. "You alright?" he asked Elizabeth.

"I'm fine Mr. Dewitt… Please proceed" she said as she stood beside him with arms folded, full of disappointment and sadness in her eyes. Her posture was proper, too proper. "I just… want to see Paris."

The coordinate levers rock into position one after another as Booker intended. The Airship rotated to its inputted destination and began to push forward.

"Wait! What is that? 40 North by 74 West. That's not Paris, that's New York."

"How'd you know that?"

"I'm not stupid Mr. Dewitt! Why are you taking me there?" she expressed through a broken heart.

"There was a man, he offered to clean my debt if I gave him you" Booker reluctantly spoke out.

Tears began to spill from her eyes. The feeling of betrayal pierced her heart; something she had never felt before meeting him. Heart broken and lied to, she cried out, "H-How could you? I trusted you! Why did you have to lie to me?!" Elizabeth sobbed and wept. Everything she knew to be good had been shattered and her dreams awry. "Elizabeth… c'mon everything's going to be okay. Would you just turn around and.." Booker said before Elizabeth quickly spun toward him with a wrench aimed at his head and knocked him unconscious.

I can't believe I trusted him. He is a liar and a thug and I should have seen it coming. Why did he lie to me? And why was he mean to me? I regret kissing him and even getting close to him. I guess I have to realize that I'm nothing to him but just a means to an end. I was such a fool for thinking it'd be that easy. And I actually thought that maybe, there might be something between us. I'm so stupid for being so naïve. I'm going to have to find another way of escaping Columbia. It looks like Daisy and her people spotted the ship. I have to get off and find another one. Mr. Dewitt. I hope to never see you again.

He later regained consciousness and slowly opened his eyes to unfamiliar individuals except for a peculiar someone he has heard about. Calling out for Elizabeth, he struggled to regain his balance and vision. Someone of lesser compassion answered. It was the revolutionist Daisy Fitzroy. She had hijacked the airship and was onboard with different motive; plans of an uprising and retribution. Booker and Elizabeth shall be a dragged into her plans but neither would discover the consequences of their future actions until later. A proposition was proposed to the disoriented Booker. The airship for the weapons was her offer and Booker, having no choice, reluctantly accepted. Before he knew it, he was falling from the airship, tossed out by her henchmen. "Talk to Chen Lin" she shouted at him as the airship flew away, "Chen Lin!"

The impact of the fall wasn't necessary for his already rattled brain but alike all things he faced, he press onwards. Thoughts of Elizabeth filled his mind and as he couldn't stop regretting his decision. With his regained strength, he picked himself up and eagerly searched for her. By studying the environment, he gathered that Daisy had dropped him off at Finkton. _I've got to find Elizabeth. Gotta tell her I'm sorry. _He searched through the rooms of the manufacturing facilities but to no avail. He flung open doors to a seemingly empty office. "Damnit she's not here." As he turned around to leave he heard odd but familiar voices. It was the Lutces and they greeted him at the doorway. "W-What the... N-No, I don't have time for this right now. I have to find Elizabeth" Booker exclaimed.

"It looks like he's ran into trouble," said Rosalind

"Yes, a bit of trouble rather" Robert said rigidly

"Morality"

"Or Passion"

"To which shall you choose?"

"And choose you shall."

Booker retorted, "I-I don't understand what you're saying. I need to find Elizabeth before I lose her."

"Ah, to lose or not to lose" said Robert.

"Tails instead of Heads" Rosalind added.

"Bird instead of Cage"

"Life"

"Instead of Death"

Booker interrupted with a groan, "look I need to find Elizabeth, please step aside."

They both opened the doors for him simultaneously and Booker jogged out but had forgotten to ask them if they had seen Elizabeth. He turned around to ask but they were vanished before he even knew it. Booker continued his search for her around the area. He found himself in front of Fink's Manufacturing Delivery Center. As he slowly separated the large freight doors he heard voices, one of them very familiar, "let go of me!" "Get outta here snipe. You know what we do with pretty little stowaways? Or maybe you don't" A ship captain growled as he tossed Elizabeth off of his ship. She landed back on the platform and taken notice to Booker opening the freight doors. He had finally cracked the door open wide enough for him to squeeze through. "Hey!" He yelled. Elizabeth ran away at the sight of him. "Get away from me!" she said as she bolted off.

"Hey, j-ergh, just stop for a minute!" Booker yelled while being halfway through the doors. "Stay away Booker!" She had placed a large distance between them but Booker was determined to close the gap. He ran as quickly as he could and drew near enough to communicate again. "I just want to talk to you!"

"Leave me alone!" He drew close but a tear ripped open preventing his advance. She had hoped it would stop him. "Ughhh. ELIZABETH!" He yelled. The sadness and hurt in her voice motivated him to run faster. "Just hold up for a minute. I'm not angry with you!"

"Leave me be Booker! I don't want to see you!" She opened tears to hinder his approach. He eventually closed the distance but when she came to a wall, she tore open another rift and stepped through it. The police caught a hold of her. Fortunately it was still in their universe as he could still hear her voice from the other side of the wall. "Let me go!" was the muffled sound of her voice, hinting her proximity. Booker found his way to her and killed off the goons that got in his way but she escaped his grasp once again by sky rail. He leaped on and followed closely after her. When he had hopped off to chase her a handy man pounded the floor and knocked him off his feet. It snatched Booker and tossed him overboard as if he weighted an ounce. Elizabeth pulled in an airship to break his fall, saving him. Booker landed with a thump and almost rolled off if he hadn't caught on to a rope. The airship hovered upward to the dock of where she stood, waiting for him.

"Elizabeth I'm slipping."

"Do not attempt to follow me Mr. Dewitt." She said as she hesitantly yanked him onto the platform. He immediately regained composure and tried to apologize to her. "Elizabeth look, I'm sorry" he expressed with regret. But before he could speak another word, Elizabeth swung her hand and slapped Booker across his face. Gasps could be heard from pedestrians nearby as they stood watch. She folded her arms and tried her hardest to hold back her tears. "You're a liar and a thug! I trusted you," she scorned as she poked his chest. "Hey, I'm sorry okay?" Her eyes began to water and her emotions began to flow freely. She turned to hide the glimmering stream that poured from her eyes. "Liz, I'm sorry I lied to you. I'll take you to Paris, I swear. And, I'm sorry for being mean." She slowly turned to reveal her face full of tears. Her broken heart glimmered through her blue eyes. The moment Booker saw her face, he instantly knew what he meant to her. "Booker, do you know how much you mean to me?" she spoke softly. "You saved me from my tower, you gave me a new life, and protected me so many times. I loved the way you held me when I got scared. I loved the how you cared about me." She silently cried. "I don't want to believe that I'm just a means to an end. Tell me that I mean something to you, tell me our kiss meant something… tell me Booker! Before she could say mutter another word, he pulled her in and held her tightly. Her quiet sobbing continued as they stood holding and comforting each other. "Elizabeth… I promise always to keep you safe. I know how much I mean to you and I won't mess that up… I care about you and you mean so much to me. I'm sorry I threw that away." "Call me Liz…" she whispered with a smile.

The moment felt like forever to Elizabeth and Booker as they rested in each other's arms. She felt safest and cared for in his embrace and he felt needed and wanted with her in his arms. A new friendship started when they first met and grew significantly more. The mysterious deep connection drew them close and kept them together. It was one they will soon discover. "Come on, let's get our airship back" Booker spoke softly as he held her hand.

"How are we going to do that?" She asked wiping away her tears.

"Well, I just have to supply weapons to arm an entire uprising."

"And… how are we going to do that?" said she, with a smile.

"A gun smith in Finkton somewhere. Should be easy."

They made their way into Finkton Docks, past the offices and to the elevator which resided a floor lower. Elizabeth had found her mother's diary kept hidden in Slate's locker. In reading out loud, they both discovered that A. Comstock, Z. Comstock's wife had demanded to keep her locked away in the tower for reasons yet unknown. Saddened and frustrated, she asked if they could just hurry along and finish the mission. The voxophone of Slate revealed that Lady Comstock did not love the child, Elizabeth. The sharp truth penetrated her heart. She tossed the journal on the floor and slowly walked into the elevator. Booker touched by her broken spirit, comforted her in the elevator with a hug.

Truth was, her free spirit grew on him. Before he knew it he became attached to her, maybe even falling for her. There was something he admired about her, something pure. Furthermore, there was also something amiss. This one thing he simply could not figure out. Why was it when she is near him, he felt the world at peace? Why was it that when she touched him, or even smiled at him, he felt an undeniable emotional connection? _She's just no regular girl_ was what he would think from time to time. He is too far and too deep into her; her character, her personality, and also her powers. It was a mystery that needed to be solved and Booker was determined not only to solve this mystery, but also keep her safe. The elevator finally reached the bottom and Elizabeth thanked him for comforting her. They made their way to Chen Lin's, Gunsmith only to find that he had be taken prisoner at the Good Time club. Quickly, they made their way to find him. At the Good Time club's basement were numerous jail cells. Booker and Elizabeth quickly discover Chen Lin's position and ran to his cell but to their dismay, he was dead. She gasped and turned away from the horror. Chen Lin was a bloody mess. His body had been tortured reconciliation. "What do we do now?" Elizabeth asked as she covered her mouth. "He's dead, we have to find someone else to make the guns"

"Dead… is dead" said Robert as he flipped a coin. Surprised, Booker noticed their presence and spoke through suspicion, "What? …the hell did you two..?"

"I see… heads" said Rosalind.

"And I, see tails" Robert added.

"It's all a matter of perspective."

Booker, being cautious demanded answers, "I just saw you two back when I first came here to Finkton. And at the fair, inside a bar, and Battleship bay. Why are you following us? Did Comstock send you?"

"What do you see here from this angle?" asked Robert.

"Dead… and that angle" Rosalind said.

"Alive"

"Booker, Look Chen Lin. His body is… gone!" Elizabeth spoke out of surprise. A tear opened in at Chen Lin's chair, revealing another universe, another Columbia.

"The same coin."

"A different perspective

"Heads"

"Tails"

"Dead"

"Alive…"

Elizabeth spoke out with an idea of stepping through. But she didn't have the courage, but the Luteces assured her that it was easy. All it took was just a little bit of bravery and once done, one never forgets the process. The Luteces vanished into thin air and Elizabeth opened the tear pulling Booker with her into the alternate Columbia. Plenty of events changed along with Chen Lin surviving when they stepped through to another universe. They headed out of the cell to make their way back to Chen Lin's shop but ran into strange soldiers. The men and women that Booker killed had reappeared but were demented. Their deaths in the original universe created a paradox in the current one. As they phased and warped out and back into existence, they babbled nonsense and gibberish. "Booker… let's just get out of here" she said as she pulled him by the hand. Their quick feet carried them back Chen Lin Gunsmith only to discover more strange appearances and anomalies. Chen appeared to have become a delusional due to his conflicting existence. Through conversing with Chen Lin's wife, they learned that they needed to retrieve his tools which were being held at the police station in Shanty Town. As Booker and Elizabeth exited the shop they were showered with bullets. He pushed her back into the shop as the bullets flew around sporadically. He immediately took cover beside the door and opened fire at the security forces. They were quickly overwhelmed but being resourceful as he was, he sent out a flurry of vigor powers he obtained. Elizabeth quickly ran to grab extra salts and tossed it at Booker. "Thanks!" he said. But as soon as he caught the salts, a bullet struck his right arm, knocking the pistol out of his hand. He screamed in pain form the direct hit and dropped the bottle of salts. "Booker!" she yelled as she ran toward him. "No stay back Liz! Stay b-…" he shouted at her but a large metallic hand smashed through the wall, grabbed him and chucked him outward. Pieces of frayed wood and dust were flying in all directions. Splinters scattered like shrapnel at the force of the handy man's attack. "BOOKER!" she screamed, seeing him being thrown. He crashed into a pile of logs and rolled several meters from the force. Soldiers mercilessly fired at his direction. Another bullet penetrated his right leg. He screamed from the tremendous pain he felt. His vision began to blur as he tried to limp for cover. He fell behind a wall and grabbed his leg in pain. He cringed from the agony. Booker stuck his head out searching for Elizabeth. She screamed as a soldier grabbed her. Booker, using the last of his salts, sent a wave of Bucking Bronco vigor knocking the soldiers into the air. "Booker! I'm coming!" she shouted as she darted to where he was. The handy man jumped in front of her, smashed the ground, and knocked her off her feet. Elizabeth screamed as the handy man reached out to snatch her but was hit in the back of the head by Booker whom flew in from a freight hook. "Gotcha" he said as he picked up and flung to another freight hook.

Booker then hurled through the Shanty Town doors from the hook and held Elizabeth tightly, shielding her as his body crashed open the doors and hit the floor. They rolled several time but Elizabeth immediately got up and darted toward the doors and slammed it shut. She ran over to battered body and immediately began to help. He laid on limp on the floor and started fading out of consciousness. "No, no! Stay with me Booker!" she said as she held his face. His vision blurred to where he could not recognized her or his surroundings. "Liz, Elizabeth…" he uttered as he began to fade. "I'm here Booker, I'm right here!"

…

…

…There's something really special about you. Somehow, it's keeping me close to you...

…

…I dragged you to shore and when I saw your breathless chest, I instantly knew your name. Booker… your name is Booker Dewitt.

…

"(gasp) (heavy breathing) E-Elizabeth?"

"You're alive!" She happily squealed and hugged him tightly. Booker wiped away her tears with his thumb and asked how she kept him from leaving. She replied gladness and explained that he was hurt so terribly, she couldn't think of any options with his beaten body laid before her. His heart stopped and Elizabeth almost panicked, but with plenty of careful effort she stuck a needle loaded with adrenaline into his heart quickly removed the bullets stuck in his limbs. He didn't wake up immediately but he lived.

She helped him lean against a wall and sat there with him, rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and they cuddled. "You scared me," she began. "I didn't think you were going to come back."

"Well, I made you a promise. I didn't to break it."

After several minutes have passed they decided it was time to move on. She helped him up and they continued along and into in an elevator. They glared out through the view as the elevator descended. There was silence as they stood there, watching. "You must think me some sort of… freak," she said as she broke the silence. "A girl who can bring open portals. Whose only acquaintance is some giant dangerous bird creature. I must seem ridiculous." Booker laid his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "I don't ever want to go back to that tower." She muttered. The elevator stopped at one of the poor districts of Finkton. They made their way through the torn and rusted town. Garbage littered every corner and signs pleading for help lay scattered about. Homeless gathered around makeshift fires to warm their hands. An unpleasant mixture of pungent smells permeated the air. Elizabeth covered her nose as they tread the filthy streets. They found themselves in run down bar. Booker sat in a corner, picked up nearby guitar and started to fiddle a familiar tune. Elizabeth joined in with a slow rhythm "Will the circle, be unbroken? By and by. By and by." She sang beautifully as he continued to play. A peaceful melody filled atmosphere. People had taken notice their duet and one by one, slowly stood to their feet and began to harmonize. "There's a better, home awaiting, in the sky, in the sky." One of the persons sat next to Booker, and prepared his violin and gracefully accompanied the two. Sounds of the gorgeous music brought peace to every ear present. The sound of soft piano slowly entered into the harmony as another person lead its keys. People slowly gathered at the entrance of the establishment and to enjoy the much needed moment of freedom from their suffering. They finish with a beautiful fade and everyone returned to their business but a few whom approached Booker and Elizabeth and thanked them for letting their soul rest for a moment.

"I didn't know you could play guitar," she said. "And I never knew you could sing." Elizabeth smiled at his compliment. "Booker these people, they're all suffering" she began. Maybe what Daisy is doing is a good thing."

He nodded in agreement and felt sorry for the poor people. They exited and made their way to the Bull House Impound and surprisingly, there were no police. Down the steps and into the lower levels they went, searching for Chen Lin's tools. At the bottommost floor, they found Chen Lin's machinery. They were massive and could not be transported. Elizabeth noticed a tear and tore it open to reveal the same room in another alternate universe where the tools are back at Chin Lin's shop. She spoke from the nervousness of her heart to Booker, asking Booker if he was ready. There was no turning back once they have stepped in. In that understanding, they stepped through to another universe. There, voices and loud rumbling were heard where they stood. As they came close to the exit the voices transformed into loud chants. "Booker, it's Daisy. She's leading the revolution! We can be a part of it." Elizabeth said. It appeared to them that in this universe a revolution has started. They stepped outside and were engulfed by chaos and gun fire. Daisy Fitzroy had taken control and is seizing the town of Finkton. The remaining troops were fighting back the resistance. Banners of Daisy were hung on every wall and sabotaged airships blocked the sun. Confetti and smoke decorated the buildings.

"Wait Booker!" she said as she pulled him to the wall. "Please, be careful… I almost lost you back there. I don't want to lose you again." Elizabeth pleaded with him to not be reckless and be safe. He acknowledged, smiled, kissed her forehead, and they carefully dodged the action. As they treaded past the confusion and uprising, Booker noticed a poster of himself. A version of him had died in this universe. "In this world it looks like you were a martyr."

His nose started to bleed and he began muttering memories of which he never had. "Booker come back to me. It's okay we're going to find Daisy" said Elizabeth.

"Yeah let's not let make that true for this version of me. We are getting out of this place on the First Lady." They succeeded in sneaking by all the confusion and fighting and made it back to Chen Lin's shop but to their dismay, there they laid, murdered. "Oh no Booker no! This is not what I meant to have happen. They're dead!"

"Come, on Liz. Let's leave this place, go to the factory and get our airship. This wasn't our responsibility none of it. You just opened a door and we stepped through."

"Did I bring us to a world where he lived or did I just, created it?"

"I don't know," he replied.

The men of the resistance broke through the door leading to Fink's factory and lead a charge. There was a massive shoot out on the walkway to Fink's building. Airships were floating overhead, trading bullets with enemy ships and people were engaged in a great firefights. Explosions were set by unpredictable rhythm. A large amount of the resistance were pushing the frontline to the entrance. People yelled as they were getting shot. Booker and Elizabeth took cover behind a large pedestal. An airship exploded above them and crashed into an adjacent building, exploding into flames. "Booker I don't want you to get involved. Let's just go find Daisy." He agreed and they slipped past the commotion and into Fink's headquarters. Quietly, they snuck around and into the elevator that lead upstairs. She fell into his arms and expressed her gratefulness that he didn't get injured. "All this fighting I just want it to be over" she said as she exhaled deeply. "May Lin, Mr. Lin… My God I… I was so set on getting to Paris. I didn't think this would happen."

"Liz, there was no way you could of predicted this."

She moved herself a corner and crossed her arms. Booker wanted her to realize she was innocent but she couldn't accept the easy ticket. "I had a role to play Booker, you can't deny that. I'm not innocent. Somehow I caused all of this." Unexpectedly the elevator halted and the phone rang. Booker hesitantly answered. Daisy spoke up and called him an imposter. She claimed to have seen him die. Booker tried recall their deal but Daisy denied having ever made that deal with him in the first place. He hung up and shook his head at Elizabeth. The elevator doors opened and Elizabeth ran out, "Booker!" she yelled, running up the steps. "Elizabeth, wait!" he called as he ran after her. Swiftly up the steps they went but as soon as they reached the top, behind a window there stood Daisy with her gun pointed at Fink and his son. Elizabeth gasped in shock as she mercilessly shot Fink and went after the child. "Booker we have to stop her!" Around the structure they searched but Booker spotted another window and Daisy was there holding the child hostage. "Elizabeth look! She's going to shoot him!" Booker shouted. She ran to Booker and saw the horrid act, "oh my god, no no no no! She's going to kill him if we don't do something! Booker we have to get in there!" He tore off an air vent cover parallel to the window and insisted Elizabeth go through there. He boosted her up to the vent and quickly returned to the window to distract Daisy.

"Is this your cause, your movement Daisy?!" Booker yelled through the window.

"This is _our_ cause! This is what needs to be done. You not only have to kill them but you gotta pluck the roots! It's the only way to be sure!" Daisy pointed the gun at the child's head but suddenly she screamed out in pain and fell to the floor. The lights flickered on to reveal a bloodied Elizabeth, holding a blood stained scissor. He mouth gaped open, not fully realizing what she had done. Daisy laid on the floor bleeding, dead. Elizabeth had her first kill. In shock and shivering from her terrible act, she looked at hands that dripped with sin. Her clothes, soiled by her consequences. "I guess, it runs in the family," she uttered quietly, and looked at Booker with a pale and blank face. He slowly stepped forward and reached out to comfort the young girl but she raised her hands against him.

"Woah. Hey… Hey, there Liz," Booker spoke cautiously. She then ran and closed the doors behind her and boarded the First Lady. Booker immediately opened the door and chased after her onto the airship.

"Elizabeth?"

He approached the only doors on the ship and knocked. "Elizabeth, I know how this feels. Please come out so we can talk. I just want to be there for you. Elizabeth please…" He knocked for the third and final time, then rested his head on the wooden barrier that stood between them and spoke softly "Liz, I know you're in there. I just want you to know there's nothing you can ever do that will change how I feel about you." Booker waited a while for an answer but none came. He sat and leaned on the door with a sigh. He slowly tapped it twice, skipped a beat and once more with his knuckle and whispered, "that means I'm here, and I'm with you always." His stared at the floor for a bit, hoping she would reply then lifted himself up. As he reached to the control panel he heard two gentle taps and a tap. Booker smiled and felt wonderful from gesture she made. Gladly, he manipulated the levers to match the coordinates of N48E20. He sighed and stared out the front window wondering how he was ever going to clear his debt. The First Lady rotated and flew. He stood and thought about everything he went through up to this point. He thought of how he met Elizabeth and somehow connected deeply with her on a level that is only achieved through time. This was it, they made it to the airship. The memories of the fighting, the sneaking, the dancing, the guitar; he remembered it all. He especially remembered the kiss he had under the moonlight before the Hall of Heroes.

Should I back out now? This is the moment of truth. I can clear myself of all my debt. I can start over again. He smiled and thought, no, I made a promise to her. I have to keep it. Maybe I can start over with her, in Paris. I just need to get away from this place. I'll think about all of this later.

A slow rhythm of footsteps grew more apparent. _I guess she's ready_ he thought. He turned to her and to his surprise, a new outfit and a new hairstyle.

"Elizabeth…"

She held her hair tightly, then released it to watch it fall to the floor. All of events that transpired up to now had changed her. Elizabeth was no longer the innocent girl but now a woman. The sweet girl from the tower, became a woman that raided Columbia, murdered a person, and stole an airship with Booker. Full of guilt, she asked as she stared at the floor, not daring to look him in the eyes, "how do you do it?"

"How do you forget, and wash away the things that you've done?"

He sighed and spoke gently to her, "You don't. You just learn to live with it." Booker rested his hand on her shoulder to comfort her, not being sure if she wanted affection, but surprisingly she collapsed into his arms. He felt her deep breathing on his chest whenever she breathed and exhaled. She was tired and weary. She hadn't had a full night's rest since he rescued her. Booker almost felt responsible for dragging poor Elizabeth along on his endeavor, but he knew better than to believe the lies that seeped into his mind. She loved his affection. She loved it all. Her mother hated her. Her father kept her as a prisoner and Songbird hounded her every movement. She felt no freedom, no love, and no care before Booker came along. Almost like a knight in shining armor, he came to her rescue. The priceless expression she made when they first laid eyes filled his mind as he closed his eyes. The mysterious girl whom tossed literature and scholarly books at him, was now in his arms, resting in his embrace. Her fragrance soothed his soul as he thought of how beautiful she was. He was saddened as he thought of how the innocence of Elizabeth faded with each passing moment she endured on their journey. She was transforming into a woman and it was well with Booker's soul. He endeavored to protect what's left of her sanity and dignity, leaving no room for thieves of the mind. Her safety was his priority and her happiness was his promise. Something he aimed to keep till the day he passes.


	4. Love

Chapter 4

It's over… It's finally over. Those were the words Booker relieved her heart with. She needed to hear it. They both needed to hear it. Tired and drained, beaten and bruised, Booker and Elizabeth needed a break, a very long break. Perhaps the two can live happily in Paris, to start fresh and new. One should forgive one's own sin and of others so that they shall be free. But who could absolve Booker of his transgressions? Who could make him forget his past? He was a dead man walking until the fateful day when his eyes first gazed upon a particular blue eyed girl. Elizabeth was his liaison to the light, she was his bridge to absolution. She was his tether of deliverance. Each passing moment beside her was each sin forgiven. Each smile was a wound healed. His past began to fade as they walked together to their future. But what could he offer her? What could he present as gratitude in return? She needed everything that she never got but everyone had. Booker need only one thing but it was the one thing that no one had to give. It can be said that happiness and forgiveness are intertwined. One is not often without the other. This was his new mission now. She was his life and he was hers. They were everything they never had to each other. They were complete together. Their destinies were tied and it was entirely up to conclude the chapter of Columbia.

It was finally over but was it really over? There was the doubt that lingered in Booker's mind and bothered him greatly. _It can't be over. That was too short. _

He slowly opened his eyes to verify his suspicions and to their surprise, it was the one creature they dreaded to see. "No, not again!" The loathed sound of the familiar screech became all too apparent as the beast zipped past them. Quickly, Booker scrammed for the throttle but to no avail. "No no no no!" Elizabeth said as frantically searched for the accelerator but failed to locate it as well. As the seconds passed Songbird's trajectory became dangerously obvious. The creature was moments away and before they could brace, it crashed into the airship, launching it into furious rotations downward. The once proud airship now tumbled to in pieces. Glass shards flung in all directions and cargo bounced around the cabin as Booker and Elizabeth spun like rag dolls. The remainder of the First Lady crashed into the ground with a deafening impact. Luckily the innards of the ship did not contain hydrogen. The shock knocked him unconscious but Elizabeth wasn't as lucky. "Booker! Booker! Wake up!" she cried. "Booker please wake up! I need you help! Booker, my leg!" Disoriented, he regained consciousness to remember the attack, the fall, and the crash. To his horror, Elizabeth was pinned by large beam of frayed wood. He quickly rushed over to rescue her. As he removed the bar, she screamed from the pain of the large splinters that had pierced her leg. He immediately reached down to help her. With one hand on the finger sized splinter, he looked at Elizabeth and nodded. She bit her lip, cringed, and nodded her head. Quickly, he yanked the sliver from her leg and out came a cry of pain. "Just two more Liz" were his words of encouragement. Taken with great appreciation she grabbed his left hand and squeezed tightly, preparing for the extractions. Out went another large one and a scream followed. "One left" he said as he gripped the last one. She cried from the pain and nodded again, motioning him to finish the job. With the last one yanked Elizabeth whimpered from the sight of her blood and the pain. Blood spilled from her wounds and ran down her thigh. Booker pulled his red ascot off and wrapped her left lefg to stop the bleeding. "Can you stand?" he asked. With determination, she stood to her feet but with help from Booker. They thankfully escaped the airship and made it down the hill of rubble but yet again, another surprise awaited them. There stood the Robert Lutece leaning on a piano while Rosalind Lutece, played a song, Songbird's summoning song.

"What? No! Stop it you're going to bring him back. He's going to come back if you finish that song!"

She shouted at them warning them not to finish. "Booker we have to get over there and stop them. Just carry me if you have to" said Elizabeth as she limped beside Booker while he held her. He lifted her and carried her over to the Luteces, whom seemed to have ignored their presence. And with the last note that Rosalind played Elizabeth responded with fear, "no no no, he's coming back, he's coming back!"

"Not precisely" said Robert.

"With the right note and a tuned instrument" Rosalind began.

"You will get his attention."

"But sing to him a song."

"And he will take you where you need to go."

Booker confused, asked "Just, how do you guys know this?"

"Are you feeling better now?" Rosalind asked Elizabeth

"Do be careful as we can't have you two dead."

"What? w-what are you…" Elizabeth responded in confusion. "Booker my leg. It's healed! Here put me down I think I can stand." Elizabeth said with amazement in her voice. "Who are you?" she asked in wonder.

"We are where we needed"

"And needed where we are" Robert said as he bowed his head.

Elizabeth examined her wounds and to her amazement, her wounds have been healed, as if they never existed. Booker's cravat had no traces of blood. _How did they_… he wondered in astonishment and looked to them to ask but they vanished. He shook his head and mumbled, "of course." _Hmm _she wondered. "I just don't know how I recovered so quickly. They must have some kind of power. Maybe one that surpasses mine."

They were more than what they seem and there was something omniscient about them. Those were her thoughts as she took off Booker's ascot and tied a bow around her head. In adoration, Booker smiled as he watched her. The thought of losing her first special memento saddened her. She rested her fingers on her brooch to reassure herself that it was still attached to her choker. It held great sentimental meaning, along with Booker's cravat. She loved silk. It was fancy and soft but she loved it even more because it was his. Her gentle smile turned to Booker and her eyes softened at his figure. _Beautiful, picture perfect_ he thought.

Onwards they walked to an open park showcasing the massive Comstock house. Elizabeth pointed and suggested to search there for the prophet. It was a beautiful view of Columbia apart from the lightning and thunderclouds that surrounded the prophet's home. The sunset casted a gorgeous purple varied with warm colors that painted the sky. It was a shame that Columbia was on siege by the Vox. It could have been a beautiful romantic evening had it not been for rebellion. Elizabeth sat on a bench and gazed out into the open sky admiring its beauty. The refreshing sun rise was all that she saw every day in the tower. She closed her eyes and breathed in the warm air. Being her first sunset, she relished in the moment, not sure of when she'll behold another glorious view. Booker rested next her on the bench and gazed at the horizon. The familiar and inviting presence of Booker soothed her like a lullaby. "It's gorgeous" she said as she rested her head on his broad shoulders and held his hand. It was a mystery to him that her touch made him feel alive. Like a river that smoothed edges, so was her affection that carried away his sins.

Nightfall was bound and Booker decided it was time to scout further. The park was rather large and consisted several more square meters. They walked over a bridge and large structure, Post Prosperity Port, casted a shadow over them as they approached the doors. Elizabeth gasped as Booker opened the door revealing a murderous scene. Corpses were sprawled on the floors and rubble from broken statues littered the area. The founder's bodies were placed on display and their scalps nailed to a board. The walls were vandalized with the blood of the people of Columbia. "Come on, let's keep moving. We don't need to see all of this." Elizabeth questioned her support of Daisy Fitzroy reconsidering her views. Booker mentioned to her that there was no difference between Comstock and Fitzroy. She believed him now. Quickly they exited the building to a gondola docking station for Emporia. The gondola arrived strangely arrived with no one aboard. They carefully board it and pulled the lever and off it crawled to Grand Central Depot.

"Look Booker, there they are again. It's the Luteces." Elizabeth pointed as they passed a platform. With each passing platform the Luteces participated in different activities, painting, sports, and even dancing. There vanishing ability bewildered Elizabeth and Booker. "How are they doing that?" Booker asked.

"I'm not sure," she answered. "Somehow they can disappear without opening any tears. It's like they know everything that we're doing and can come and go as they please. I thought I was the only one." Booker and Elizabeth stared out the windows of the Gondola at the passing Luteces. Puzzled, he question if they were helping them, or hurting them. Somehow Robert seemed familiar. He didn't seem to put forth much care after they disappeared for the final time.

The gondola came to a stop and they exited the Grand Central Depot to the Emporia marketplace. Twilight loomed over Columbia, slowly darkening everything. It was becoming dangerous on the streets of Emporia. They made their way around the fancy shops and houses. Booker quietly opened the door to Emporia Towers and searched for the enemies. It was an elaborate hotel that was once advertised luxury was nothing more than an abandoned building raided by the Vox. Booker and Elizabeth made their way up the steps to a seemingly empty and strangely, untouched room. The bed showed no visible signs of use and everything was spotless. Booker holstered his pistol and approached a window and stared out to Comstock's house. Night had taken over the skies, unveiling smoke and fire from the other floating isles. Booker played with the stubble on his chin and contemplated whether to sneak in or burst in guns blazing. Lightning flashed over all of Emporia and lit the room briefly. It was a perfect night. She sat on a fancy decorated chair and removed her coat in addition to her boots to message her sore feet. The night sky, the quietness, it reminded Elizabeth of when they were on the boardwalk enjoying each other's company. Booker walked over to a tall mirror and began to remove his dirt ridden jacket.

He had forgotten that Elizabeth entered the room with him. In the corner of her eye, she had taken notice to him undressing. Curiously, she glanced over to see that he had already taken his jacket off. She had never beheld such a man. His tall frame, wide chest, large muscles; he was so deadly yet so approachable. Elizabeth studied his physique meticulously. Hey eyes began to wander up and down along his body and in her mind she slowly stripped him of his clothes. Filled with thoughts of engulfing hot images, she quickly looked away. The hand that was on her heart could not forbid the wave of emotion and longing and her eyes. Curious, so curious and yearning for the erotic, she couldn't help the need to look. Her eyes widened as Booker started unbuttoning his shirt. One by one, the buttons popped loose revealing his delightful chest and her heart thumped loudly with each undoing. She was confused at why she desired him so intensely, but welcomed it all. _Why am I feeling like this? I can feel myself. It's so warm and tingling. Why? I want him. I need him. _The bliss and the love, she wanted to taste every drop. It was alluring her, her drawing her in. Within that minute Booker took off his shirt and immediately, Elizabeth's lips parted as she stared at his chest in full detail. Every inch of his body exposed was a drop of enticing desire in her blood. She wanted to glide her hand on his chest and to be embraced by his masculinity. Her mind gushing with dirty thoughts, she tried once more to hold the passion at bay. With a bright blush, she turned her head and closed her eyes. Hot tempting images of Booker thrusting into her, handling her like an enraged tiger began to torture her body. The throbbing between her slender legs became apparent and she couldn't fight it anymore. She had to have him. She craved Booker taking her and loving her on that night. The tingling sensation was too much to ignore and her intuition led her to her feet. Quietly she approached him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He remembered that she was there with him and apologized. His attempt to reach for his garments were thwarted as she gently held his face and whispered, "no, don't." Her hand gently slid down his neck past his strong shoulders and onto his chest. She wanted to lick every inch and give him her best kept secret. Booker's heart raced as she traced his muscles and curled her fingers. Her lips dripped with the sweet honey of her womanhood, tempting, alluring him to taste. She look up at the man that she had her first kiss with and became lost in his mysterious green eyes. Booker caressed her face and ran his thumb across her parted lips. Her eyes softened as he held her waist. Her heavy breathing had awakened the animal inside him. He could see the passion in those deep blue eyes and her deep desire. Booker's lips slowly hovered closer and closer. She closed her eyes and gasped when his lips touched her soft neck. A shiver crawled up her spine and her lips began to tremble. Her sweet fragrance, her soft and vulnerable body, and the essence of her heart was beginning to drive him mad, mad with love. Again, he kissed her beautifully slender throat. She was melting, melting in his arms. Her body became like hot wax. Elizabeth quietly moaned from his sweet kisses and returned them on Booker's muscular shoulder. Lightly, he kissed and with every kiss becoming more deep and sultry.

He slowly untied her corset unveiling her small and fragile body. So petite and so innocent; her body beckoned him to take what was his. Bare-chested they pressed against each other and kissed fervently under the night sky. Her dress slithered off as they held each other passionately. Before she knew it, she found herself on the bed with her protector, her savior overpowering her and giving her pleasure. Their clothes were on the floor. It happened so fast. She didn't mind. There was nothing else she wanted more than this night. Booker laid closer to her body, his erection rubbed against her throbbing clitoris. With each kiss her body begged for him to slide in. He swayed in an intoxicating rhythm, teasing her and gliding along her clitoris. She was pulsating with hot desperation each time he slid. She was dripping wet and her heart, racing. He nipped at her bottom lip and she gasped at the pleasure _Take me, please _she begged. Booker was too was enveloped in their love to stop. She was too consumed by his overwhelming love to say no. With one hand he fondled her breast and with the other, he ran his fingers through her hair. He pressed his lips on hers and slid his tongue in her mouth. It felt like velvet and tasted like so delicious to her. His tongue ravaged her mouth, gently and smoothly. He knew everything he was doing and she begged him to continue. The thought of overcoming her enhanced his drive. He wanted her, he wanted all of her. Slowly and gently he entered into her. She was tight, so tight. She whimpered with bliss as he slid inside her. She wanted it and wanted it desperately. He has done with the unthinkable with the innocent girl he met in the tower. He took her preciousness. He was her first. The slight pinch she felt was overcome by the immense pleasure of Booker as he went all in. She gasped a deep breath from the euphoric sensation. So new to love and so tender, she had no idea what to do or say except be swallowed by his love. He slowly pulled and began to thrust. He was so gentle but yet so strong. His love burned like fire and was electrifying like a bolt of lightning. With every inch and every thrust, the erotic feeling pulled her closer and closer to heaven. She loved that he was in control and yearned for him to do as he please with her. She took all that he had to offer. Like venom, love cradled every inch of her body. It was a poisonous delight. They moaned from the shared experience. _Booker, I love you _she moaned as she curled her toes. Her mind overflowed with gratification knowing the man she loved took her. He locked her fingers on the bed between his and began to thrust faster as he smothered her with kisses neck up. With each pump she was brought to euphoria. Her moaning grew loud and intense. She felt like could fly with him inside her. Like an animal, he leaned back, picked her up with one arm and with the other, pulled her hair. She curved her back as she sat on him. Her chest heaved heavily with panting. She want to feel him everywhere and Booker gave more than what she wanted. He suckled on her breast while thrusting her in his lap. Her nipples hardened by his fierce tongue. It excited her, increasing her pleasure as she wrapped her legs around his waist as she rode him. Closer and closer they came to orgasm. Booker grunted from the pleasure. He had her and did her like a sex demon. He was unrelenting in his thrusting and effort. Faster and faster she rode him, _Booker!_ she moaned loudly as she climaxing. She was almost there. She could feel it she was so close; the most amazing feeling in the world. And it was Booker, the man that she loved that was taking her there. She flipped her damp hair back and enthralled in her elation. Ecstasy beyond what her senses could captivate; pleasure above what she could ever imagine. She was there. She was in heaven and total paradise. She was in absolute bliss.

She had mirrored the very essence nirvana. Sweat dripped from their bodies as they caressed each other in a state of dreamy heaven. She breathed heavily as her first was Booker's best. He came inside of her. With no regret or hesitation, he filled her with his love. She stroked his face full of stubble and sweat. Her body quivered from the intensity of their sex. Their eyes locked and their souls danced. From the pit of his heart he whispered, _I love you, Liz. _Her world was now complete in him. He was everything to her. She leaned in to give him the last of her energy, one last kiss. Her lips, soft as a rose pedal glazed his lips. She grazed her lips passed his nose and with a sweet touch, she kissed his forehead. _Promise me, Booker... Promise me that you'll always be mine. If I ever lose you, promise that you'll come for me. _With her last wish, Elizabeth fell asleep in the arms of her lover. Carefully booker laid down and held her close to his body and fell fast asleep in the coolness of the night.

..

..

..

Booker woke up to the bright sun and blue skies. He attempted to shade the sun with his arm. He looked around and squinted and scanned the area and to his alarm, he was surrounded by white clouds. He looked around to realize he was on top of Monument Island, overlooking all of Columbia. He lifted himself up and wondered how he got there. There was no rushing wind or Songbird, or Vox Populi. He spun around to see if Elizabeth was near. Realizing she was strangely absent, he called for Elizabeth. With no answer, he called for her louder. It was strange to him but what was more obscure was waking up in a different place and seemingly time. "This has to be a dream. I was with Elizabeth last night. T-This tower, was destroyed. I rescued her. How can I be here again? That's impossible!"

"Impossible is relative"

"Possibility is relevant"

Booker quickly turned around to and to his astonishment, it was the least of whom he expected. "How the hell did you two get here? Why am I here? What's going on? Where's Elizabeth?"

"Are you sure you are asking in the right order?" asked, Robert.

"It depends on which order he wanted" Rosalind added.

"Want or wanted?"

"Doesn't matter does it?"

Booker couldn't believe he was stranded over 15,000 feet in the air dealing with twins who were out of their minds. He rubbed his face and in slight frustration, he asked if they could help him get off of the monument and find Elizabeth.

"She is right when you left her."

"Safe and sound."

Confused, he asked, "When I left her? That doesn't make sense. I asked where not when."

"The time for you to choose approaches quickly."

"Choose and choose wisely."

"The choices you choose."

"Will be like a ripple in a pond."

"It is yours to make."

"And yours alone."

"We shall be watching" Robert said as he flipped a coin at Booker. With precision, he snatched the coin in mid-air. "Tell me who you guys are!" The sun's rays blinded Booker and when he opened his eyes, they were gone. At that moment, the skies turned dark and gray and the clouds covered the sun. Billows of smoke emanated from the neighboring isles and the winds came rushing in. Booker opened his hand to reveal the same side of the coin that he flipped when he first arrived. "Tails…" he said in bewilderment. His vision began to blur and his nose started to bleed. He felt for blood and it was there, it was real. The tower beneath him began to slowly disintegrate and he started to panic. "What the hell? What do I do now?!" The foundations of the monument shook and rumbled from its own weight. At its rate of degradation, the tower will collapse within a few minutes. "Elizabeth!" he yelled.

"Liz! Where are you?!"

..


	5. Doors Closed

**Here it is guys. :') my last chapter... This is the conclusion to the end of infinite. I had a blast writing this. I even cried several times. It was a challenge but one of the most rewarding experiences. Thank you Irrational Games for placing something special in my heart. I hope guys enjoy this last chapter. I am now VERY hard at work on the DLC. please stay tuned. Its not over yet ;) I'm looking forward to reviews and finishing the story, the way I think it should be once and for all. **

**As always, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Doors closed**

With a loud gasp for air, Booker sprung from the sheets. His ragged breathing had awoken the slumbering Elizabeth. Dazed and slightly disillusioned, he scrubbed his face as he slowly regained awareness. He stared at his hand confused at his surreal dream, wondering if it was ever real. It sure felt like it. The sky, luteces, the tower, and certainly the fall. He widened his eyes and squinted to get his tears flowing for his overly dried eyes. The room was filled with the bright rays of the sun. They didn't close the curtains last night before they went to bed. But of course, they did want to and were too… busy, to worry about curtains. Elizabeth slowly sat up and rested on his back with her head on his shoulder. "Is everything okay?" she asked with a sweet voice. He answered with his usual voice, the gritty masculine booker. "Yes, I'm fine." She loved that about him. He was rough, so rough yet so gentle. With a kiss on the lips, she whispered good morning to him before she got out of bed. She seemed happier and at peace. He watched her as she hummed her way to her pile of clothes. First her silk dress, then came her corset. Booker smiled at how he ended up here. Maybe he was the False Shepard. Maybe the prophecies were true. If so, he had truly led her astray. From the innocent girl in the tower fighting all the way to the bed and giving her virginity to him. She was no longer a lamb. _Mr. Dewitt what have you done, _he thought to himself. And with that, he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she asked with a smile. "So you wanna help me with this corset? Or do I have to make you."

Out of the bed he jumped and within seconds, he tied her corset. Her tiny shoulders, her petite frame, it was exactly how he liked his women. He held her shoulders and massaged them. The soothing and relieving touch of his hands lead her to tip her head back on his chest. He finished his massage with a peck on her soft neck. In that instance he realized the marks he left from last night. He was an animal. Her neck were decorated with light pink spots from his passionate kissing and nipping. He carefully slid away after he kissed her. It was a good idea. Her womanhood churned and he felt it, he heard it. She had let out the familiar gasp of pleasure when he kissed her. It was best that he'd get dressed and not to awaken love again, not yet. She pouted her lips at him for a moment but continued on with business. By the time Booker buckled his pants she finished tying his cravat around her head. Elizabeth slipped on her boots and curiously opened wardrobe nearby. "Booker look, fresh shirts. Try this one." she said as she sorted through the neatly hung clothes. Booker caught the white shirt she tossed and slid inside it. It was a perfect fit. The jacket came right after. He realized there was a clash of colors as soon as he donned it. Elizabeth suggested that he leave it behind, mentioning that it was very grungy. And with a smile she encouraged him to have less clothing on. Booker appreciated the notion and instead threw on this ammo sling and holster. She assisted him by folding back his sleeves. His scruffy hair was petted to a manageable style thanks to Elizabeth. He was a handsome as can be. She rested at his side with her head on his chest. Almost like a pose, they smiled at the mirror. Elizabeth looked up for a kiss and he gladly gave it to her. With her arms now draped over his broad shoulders, happy as can be, she softly asked, "did I tell you that I love you?" He returned with a gentle smile and said, "Yeah, last night. You told me twice." She lightly giggled and stroked his face.

"Booker, God only knows what I'd be without you. It's my oath to you that if anything were to separate us, I'd do everything in my power to find you."

"Elizabeth…"

"No, Booker. You don't understand how much you mean to me. I might just be some girl you saved but to me, you're everything. Saving me from the tower, giving me freedom, protecting me; those were great, but when you showed me how much you cared, and even changed for me. I knew it was then, that I was all yours. And now there is nothing that can make me change how I feel about you."

Speechless, Booker could do nothing but shut his eyes and smile. With a soft kiss on her forehead, he promised that he wouldn't let any situation reach that. He assured her that he'd do everything to keep her safe. He gently removed her from his embrace and held her shoulders. With eyes locked, he promised her happiness and freedom. She nodded and smiled at her lover.

He mentioned it was time for them to continue their mission to stop Comstock, her father. Out of the room he went, with gun loaded and at the ready. She walked out after him but stopped to smile at the room. She took in one last look as she stored this place as a special memory in her heart.

The streets were unusually quiet as they carefully stepped out from Emporia Towers. With a pattern of peace of two sequential days, Booker assumed that the Vox finished their business here at the plaza. Lighting flashed as a reminder to them that Comstock house was just around the bend. Vox's pennants were draped on each building to signify their dominance. Harmony Lane was as empty as could be. Every shop had been ransacked save for a few. Around the corners they went and into the shops, they scrounged for valuables. They took whatever they could find in those shops and exited. Elizabeth saw a perfectly untouched dress on display and coveted its elegance. "(gasp) Booker look how beautiful this dress is." He was inclined to agree and decided while they were in the Marketplace, might as well shop. Booker jiggled the door handle but realized it was locked. "I think I'll give this a whirl. It won't take long" she said as she started to pick the lock. Inside they went and Booker, being cautious scanned the area for looters and Vox. Elizabeth immediately ran to the gown with intention of fitting it. Within that minute she grabbed the dress from its display and darted to the changing room. Patiently, he leaned on a drawer and waited for Elizabeth. The door slowly opened revealing Elizabeth in a gorgeous peach colored dress where its length stopped at her knees. Her Waist was hugged by a wide white cloth with a large bow tied at her hip. Her shoulders were covered but somehow the dress managed to show just as much as her corset did. Booker's eyes widened at the beauty she displayed for him. His red cravat complimented her outfit and the chocker with the brooch was the finishing touch that made him smile. Elizabeth spun and grinned in delight. "You look beautiful" Booker complemented as he stroked her hair. Afterwards, they exited and walked toward the Comstock House. The Emporia Memorial was nearby. It drew Elizabeth's attention for she remembered that her mother was held there.

"Booker there its. Emporia Memorial."

"Why do we need to go there?" he asked.

"You'll find out"

Booker slung his shotgun over his shoulder, not expecting enemies to be in a graveyard and walked beside Elizabeth as she led the way. They approached her final resting place and there was Lady Comstock, laying on display in a glass coffin. Elizabeth's frown caught Booker's attention and he inquired to why she wanted pay her respects to her mother whom never loved her. To Booker's surprise she didn't plan on paying respect but rather, the contrary. She pushed open the gates and stood next to the coffin, glaring at the body.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing?"

"Booker I need this. I have questions that need answering. There's a tear here, I can open it."

"Liz, stop for a second and think about what you're doing. It's your mother and it's a dead body. You don't plan on bringing her back to life do you?"

"No, I don't have that power but I can do something else."

"Elizabeth…"

As she Elizabeth struggled to open the tear, the atmosphere grew dark and a faint scream was heard from beyond the tear. Light started to shimmer through and wind blew at them. Suddenly an apparition charged out from the tear with a loud scream and forceful winds, knocking Booker and Elizabeth to their feet.

"Liz, what the hell did you do?!" Booker shouted as he regained his foothold. He helped Elizabeth to her feet and they ran outside to see where the spirit went. Hovering just a few steps from them was an angry representation of Lady Comstock. It howled as it raised the dead around it and began to swirl in unpredictable directions. Booker aimed his shotgun at the undead and with one shot, he sent them back from which they came. One after another Booker sent them back to the afterlife. Elizabeth hid behind him as he carefully placed his shots. "Booker be careful!" she said as she pulled him down. The angry wraith flew at them. Thankfully they ducked in time. Booker got up and fired several rounds directly at it and it shattered with a shriek. Ghostly particles sprinkled the air.

"I've been here long enough to know that was too easy."

"There is something strange about her Booker. Like she's not herself. When she flew past me, I felt something off. I don't' think it was her. Well, I think she's her but also partly me. Umm I don't know what to tell you." Both stood there confused at what to do next. Having never encountered something of the like, they couldn't decide their next step. Booker expressed his experience with Lady Comstock's angry spirit as something he'd never like to see again. Elizabeth pointed to a luminescent trail of footprints. They quickly follow its lead and arrived at Comstock house. There beside the statue of Lady Comstock, hovered the spirit. Booker aimed his pistol but Elizabeth lowered his arm urging him not to shoot. When Elizabeth had approached it, she tried to form questions but it spoke up first.

"Child…" the spirit said, with a surreal voice. "I know you, child."

"Why did you hate me? What did I ever do to you?" Elizabeth asked.

"It is time for you to know the truth. You are not my child. You are not born of this world. You were born of another. I was angry so I had you locked away."

"I'm not Comstock's or your child… What do you mean another world? I don't understand."

"The prophet, he once loved me but he transformed into someone I did not know. Neither had he loved you, dear Elizabeth. When Fitzroy's knife pierced my heart, I laid there dying. He did not comfort me, not once. I loved him through till my death though he did not love me back. End Comstock, for both of our sake."

"Wait, I still have more I want to ask you."

"You will find out in time, dear child. Everything shall be revealed in the end."

Light emanated brightly from the spirt as it shrieked. Then as quickly as it came, it disappeared into the air. "Booker, I'm not their child. I'm not their daughter. Who do I belong to?"

"We'll find out Liz but first we take care of business and then we leave here and never look back."

All was quiet until a loud screech broke the silence followed by a ground shaking slam as Songbird landed directly beside them. Elizabeth screamed as the creature snatched Elizabeth. Booker immediately shot his pistol and dodged as it swung its claws at him. "Booker! Please be careful!" she shouted as she struggled to get free from her captor. With a well-placed shot by Booker to its heart, Songbird screeched in pain and its blood spewed on the streets. The creature took to the skies to escape the furious Booker. "Oh no you don't! Give me back Elizabeth! You hear me you little featured shit!" he yelled. Quickly, he flung to a freight hook and hurled himself onto Songbird's back. "Booker!" she shouted as she feared he'd fall.

He roughly landed on his back and grabbed its wing. They were high into the air as Booker hung on for his life and Elizabeth. It flew fast and high toward Comstock house. "Elizabeth hold on!" He reached for his shotgun and aimed for the back of its head but unexpectedly it twirled causing Booker to lose his grip. "Booker!" Elizabeth desperately yelled. Luckily with a quick grasp of his hand, he held on to its leg. As he dangled in midair, he aimed at its abdomen and pulled the trigger launching a massive slug through its body and out its back. Elizabeth screamed from the close proximity of the blast. Mechanical and organic parts burst from its back. Blood and shattered gears flew to the open sky. The creature squealed in pain and began to descend toward Comstock's house. Booker instantly climbed up its leg as the opportunity presented itself. With Songbird falling belly up to the sky, Booker climbed to its neck aimed to shot again. To his surprise, it was empty. Too enraged to reach for his pistol, he swung the shotgun at its beak. It screeched from the hit. They fell closer and closer to the lightning clouds as Booker continued in his aerial battle. Songbird swung at Booker in attempt to kill him but missed. With the shotgun, Booker swung again, and again. "Booker! Wait!" she screamed. The clouds began to surround them and lighting flashed within meters of them. The skies were darker than any night and the lighting more fierce than any. With another hit, Songbird's tube leading to its beak, broke open and squirmed sporadically hissing an unknown gas in all directions. "Argh!" Booker yelled as the beast grabbed him, squeezed him, and tossed him into the lightning clouds. Elizabeth screamed from the bottom of her lungs for him as she saw her lover being thrown into the air. She vainly reached for him but he was too far. Songbird held Elizabeth close to his chest as he crashed through a wall and rolled into a corner. The impact destroyed the support columns and the floor collapsed beneath them. With a loud thud, he landed. Dust and wood particles flew about after the impact. Stone pieces and wooden parts fell on him afterward, but being her first protector, he shielded her from debris. He released his hold on her and laid motionless on the floor. Elizabeth coughed from the dust as she tried to stand to her feet. She checked her surroundings and concluded they were in Comstock house. Which section of the building however, was unknown to her. She walked over to Songbird as he laid there dying. His wounds were deep and severe. Its tube, destroyed and its body, broken. Its eyes flipped from the dangerous red to green. The light in its eyes were dim, signifying it had only seconds left. She place her hand on its head, comforting it and she whispered, "shhh it's okay. It's alright." As her last act of kindness, she hugged its massive head. Songbird's eyes slowly dimmed to darkness as it quietly died.

Minutes later soldiers and scientists surrounded them as bright lights flashed at her.

_No, oh no _she thought as they approached her. Then an echo of an old voice filled the air, "Elizabeth." She gasped as the silhouette approached her. "Comstock!" she spat with disgust.

"Oh my dear Elizabeth. It has been quite a while since I've seen you. 10 years to be exact."

"What do you want from me?" Elizabeth scorned

"Is that how you should address the father?"

"I hate you. You are not my father and never will be!"

"Child. You shall address me as… Father Comstock" he said with a menacing tone as he stepped into the light.

"What are you going to do to me?" she snarled

"I have big plans for you. Seize her. And bring her to the laboratory. Make sure she doesn't escape" Comstock ordered as he walked away. Moments later, Elizabeth found herself strapped to a chair and surrounded by laboratory equipment and scientists. Comstock stood watch as Elizabeth was encased in a glass barrier. She began to beg for her release as the scientists began their torture and experiments on her.

Meanwhile, Booker not sure of where he will land, reached for his sky hook, hoping it would pull him to a sky rail. With luck he felt his body being yanked and seconds later he found himself attached to a freight hook overlooking the entrance of the prophet's home. He hopped off, ran up the steps, and kicked the door down. "Elizabeth!" He yelled for her while searching the home of Comstock. Booker searched through the overly decorated halls of his house but could not find her. Suddenly Comstock's voice echoed the halls.

"Booker Dewitt, False Shepard. You came here for my lamb. You've led her astray. You've desecrated my daughter in more ways than one. You mister Dewitt, are an abomination. I will see to it that you suffer. Is this what you wanted? To see my daughter being punished? You pushed my hand Booker Dewitt."

Elizabeth's cries for help followed after Comstock's speech. They were torturing her in cruel ways. She cried Bookers name as she was being experimented on as well. Booker, enraged, ran through the rooms looking for a way to find Elizabeth. He had made it to a hall containing a door closed off with metal bars. Elizabeth's screams became audible as he approached it. Desperate and angry, he tried to forcefully open the door but failed. "Elizabeth I'm coming for you!" he shouted as he searched nearby for a switch. With no luck, he decided to shoot the metal bars.

"Did you enjoy it Booker? Did you enjoy what you did? Now I have to cleanse my Elizabeth from your filth. I have to make her new again. I must prepare her for the prophecy bestowed upon me."

"You bastard, what are you going to do to her?!"

Elizabeth's screams were increasing in intensity. After several shots, the metal bars gave and he rushed through and swung open the double doors. To his horror, there laid Elizabeth writhing in excruciating pain, surrounded by scientists and machinery. And above in a window, stood Comstock.

"Comstock! What are you doing to her you son of a bitch! Let her go!" Booker yelled as he banged on the glass. Elizabeth turned her teary eyes toward Booker. Her expression deeply saddened and angered Booker. With hope in her eyes, she managed a slight smile. But the agony returned and she screamed from the unbearable pain. He yelled to encourage her to wait while he searched for a way to save her. Angrily he made his way up to where Comstock was but only control panels were present. Booker pulled a conspicuous lever resulting in the shutdown of the equipment. Suddenly, rumbling shook the entire building. Booker hurried his way back down to rescue Elizabeth but to his alarm, the entire facility was transported to a field with a tornado. Booker braced as the tornado came dangerously close and shredded away the glass barrier and its scientists. As quick as it appeared, quickly it disappeared. Booker ran over to her to help her free. He tore the straps off and yanked the contraption from her back.

"Elizabeth I'm sorry I let this happen to you. I tried my hardest I swear. I broke my promise to you and…"

"Booker it's okay, you came for me, you didn't break your promise."

Booker pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. Elizabeth sank into his warm embrace as he whispered into her ear that he'll never let something like this happen again. She gently pulled away to talk but he was too angry to listen.

"Booker… there's something I need to tell you" she said with a saddened voice.

"Tell me later Liz, we need to go after him. He's getting away. Come on"

"I can take us there. Here, let me" she said as she opened a tear to the entrance of the private quarters on the Hand of the Prophet. Booker, amazed, asked how her power grew and where they were. "We're on Comstock's personal airship, the Hand of the Prophet. And I was always like this. The tower that I lived in, it wasn't just my home, but a device to control my power. You can think of it as a leash. When I was being tortured, I suddenly felt all of my power return to me, but it didn't do me any good as they had me suppressed. How do you think I brought us near a tornado? Here Booker, I'll show you."

She led him inside and showed him of a scale model of Monument Tower and the machines inside of it. There he understood what she meant. He questioned how she regained her power at random. She credited the Vox. "I'm not sure. I think the Vox completely destroyed my tower, thus releasing me from my leash. Comstock is in here. But Booker, I need to talk to you… It's about something important."

"Not yet Elizabeth. He is so close I can smell him. He needs to go down."

As Booker reached for the door Elizabeth grabbed his hand and gazed into his eyes. "Booker, kiss me. Tell me you love me. And that we'll always be together."

"Liz, this isn't exactly…"

"Booker… do it, do it like you mean it." She pleaded. He leaned in to kiss her. Half his mind still bent of exacting revenge for Elizabeth but the other half, loving her and making her happy. She wrapped her arms around him as they kissed passionately. Disappointingly he pulled away from kissing her. Her eyes were still closed. The precious face fueled his motivation to kill Comstock and make things right again. She slowly opened her eyes to see the man she loved with a smile. Saddened that the moment could not last longer, she looked away and closed shut her eyes again. Booker opened the door and there stood Comstock, waiting for them. "Welcome, Mr. Dewitt, Elizabeth"

"Comstock" Booker snarled back. The prophet began to slowly approach Booker. With a barrel aimed at his head he threatened to shoot the prophet. Comstock approached Booker anyway.

"I am not afraid of death, Booker. I has been foretold long ago. My job here is finished. But before I go I want to ask you something." The prophet edged closer and closer to Bookers pistol until seconds later, the barrel rested the prophet's forehead. With grimacing stare and an intimidating voice, he demanded an answer from Booker.

"If I am such a terrible person… then what does that make you? I know what you did Booker. I know you all of the sins that blacken your soul."

"Enough! My past is none of your concern!" Booker shouted.

"Think Mr. Dewitt. Think… Bring us the girl and wipe away the debt? You Booker Dewitt are the monster."

"Shut up! You hear me?!" he shouted back at Comstock. In his anger, Booker swung the pistol at him and knocked him to the floor. He continued his rage by furiously beating him. One punch after another. One swing after the last. "You're the monster! You are the sick bastard that locked away your daughter! You tortured her and you blame it on me!" He yelled as he relentlessly pounded Comstock's face. Elizabeth called Bookers name to stop him. He briefly paused with his hand in the air. Comstock spoke with the last remaining ounce of his life.

"Tell him dear… Tell him about your pinkie, about… everything." As his last sentence poured out, Booker smashed Comstock's head, killing him. He stood up, bloodied from the kill. His hands were doused in blood and his shirt stained. "You killed him Booker…" she said as she realized what he did. He stared at his sin covered hands and looked up at her. Elizabeth took his hands and led him over to the basin to wash the blood off his hands. Booker noticed the deeply saddened Elizabeth. Something about her wasn't right. She should at least be glad, glad that Comstock's dead. The man that put her through all of her misery. But she wasn't, there was something that deeply bothered her. Booker then asked, about her pinkie. She didn't answer and there was silence between the two. He slowly lifted her chin up. She looked at him to reveal her heartbroken expression. It was as if she had witnessed Booker dying.

"Elizabeth, I-I don't understand. Comstock is gone and… isn't that what you wanted?"

"No, it's not that. It's something else" she reluctantly answered.

"What is it? I don't get it. And what did he mean? My debt, your pinkie. I don't understand."

Elizabeth finished washing his hands but as soon as she did, blood dripped from Booker's nose.

"Booker you're bleeding" she said as she took a piece of her clothing to wipe away his blood. She rested her soft hands on his face and smiled. Booker saw through her sad smile and began to ask but she took his hand and led him through a tear she had just opened. There they stood at the pier of lighthouse. The same lighthouse that Booker entered into as a passageway to Columbia. "Wait, why are we here?" he asked. "I'll show you" she said as she held is hand and led him up the steps to the door of the lighthouse. When he opened the doors and passed through them he saw billions of lighthouses. More than he could count. Confused he asked, "Why are we seeing all of these lighthouses? Why are there so many?"

"I can go anywhere I wish. These are all doors. I can see through each one. It's beautiful isn't it? Millions and millions of them, all shining." She held his hand and led him to another lighthouse. "Constants and variables. There's always a lighthouse, there's always a man, there's always a city."

"Constants a variables…" booker mumbled to himself. Elizabeth led him through another light house, and there before him, stood the place of his baptism. "Wait a minute, I was here 20 years ago right after Wounded Knee. I was looking for…"

"Redemption?" she added as she finished his sentence.

"Liz, I don't want to be here. Let's leave. Open a tear to somewhere. Paris even. I don't want to relive my past." Elizabeth held his hand again and led him to another door and there they stood. Back in Booker's apartment.

"It's him, this is the man that hired me to find you. The girl for the debt." Booker tried to explain to Elizabeth. He walked into a room and expectantly, there was a baby. "What is this? There was no baby. Wait, you're telling me I gave it to this guy? That doesn't make sense. Why would give it to him. That wasn't part of the deal"

"Booker, you do. You eventually do. I can see through all the doors." Booker reluctantly handed the baby over to the man and tried to follow through but found himself on a boat with Elizabeth and the Luteces. "What the hell?"

"Bring us the girl and wipe away the debt," Elizabeth repeated. "This was what I've been trying to tell you. I wanted you to know this. So that… maybe we could have a future together. I wanted you to know the truth but I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" he asked. She lead him back on the pier and through the another light house door. There Booker found himself yelling to Comstock whom was holding his baby. "Hey the deals off! You hear me!" There Elizabeth stood watch as he ran to retrieve the baby. "Give me back my Daughter!" He managed to grab a hold of the baby and struggled with the infant but unfortunately Comstock had already stepped through the tear and it closed, slicing the baby's pinky.

"No nooo!..." He shouted as he lost the baby. His vision faded and found himself at the river of baptism with Elizabeth. "Wait… now I remember. There was a baby, Anna. Anna was my baby." Booker said with remorse. Elizabeth held his hands and stepped close to him. She gave him a hopeful smile as she peered into his eyes. "You lived with your regret for 20 years until that same man, offered you a chance. A chance for us to be together again. It was the Luteces, they offered us a chance. You did it Booker. You rescued me, you saved me. You killed Comstock."

Booker backed away from Elizabeth with his mouth open. "Booker, wait…" she tried to speak but in his horror he spoke first, "No no, that can't be right! I gave Anna away to Comstock. I… I came to Columbia to get the girl, the girl was the same girl that he took from me. Elizabeth… no! That means…" Booker fell as he tried to back away further.

"Booker… please, stop" Elizabeth pleaded as she tried to approach him. "Stay away!" Booker said as he tried to get back on his feet. There was great sadness in her eyes. Her eyes began to water as she tried to reach for him. Booker in the horror of his revelation would not let Elizabeth close. "Booker, please. Let me come to you." she begged as she took a step forward.

"Elizabeth! How could you?! Why didn't you tell me?! You're… Anna! You're my daughter!" Images of his experience with Elizabeth that night flashed through his mind. He remembered what he did with her. He remembered that he had made love to her passionately. "Elizabeth!... I-I made love to you!" He breathed out in shock. His knees buckled and he sat motionless, watching the water pass.

"Booker… the Luteces sent you back to rescue me. It was over 120 times. There were times that you didn't recue me and you died. But the times that you did… I-I just couldn't do it." She began to cry as she tried to explain to Booker. "It was up to me to, kill you in the end Booker. Right here! And all of those times. I failed... and you lived."

Booker looked up at Elizabeth as a single tear fell from his eye. "Then I became… Comstock. I create Columbia. And you became, my wife… Anna Comstock." Elizabeth whispered regrettably, "yes."

"I create a Columbia, ignore the damnable and took you, my own daughter as my wife, then stole Anna. I will eventually become consumed with myself. I'll stop loving you. Daisy murders you and… I torture Booker's daughter for my own Benefit."

"Every time I we came to this point, I failed. I couldn't kill you. And I can't kill you Booker. I love you too much!" Elizabeth cried as she tried to convince him, "Booker, we can make it work! We can just go to Paris, escape from all of this like you said. We can be happy!"

The remembrance of the Lutece twins flash in his mind. The question they had asked. They were watching and saw that he was different. He made every choice apart from their expectation. Tails instead of heads, bird instead of cage, life instead of death, and now he must continue the pattern. They warned him of this moment. Passion or morality, was the choice that were given to him. And there he sat, facing the decisions. He wanted to continue with Elizabeth. He loved her and wanted to love her. In the other instances, he did. He did take her but it always ended in blood. As tears flowed from his eyes, tears of regret, shame, guilt, remorse, and sin. He was a monster. He was no better than Comstock. Comstock was right. He did the unthinkable. Then he spoke as his choice was made.

"Elizabeth no… It won't work and it can't work. I'll always be Comstock and you'll always end up dead because of me. It's my fault all of this happened. We have to… we have to kill Comstock. Elizabeth, do it. Take me under."

Elizabeth pleaded through her tears, begging him to reconsider, "Booker! No I can't do that. I love you. You're everything to me. Maybe this time we can make it work Booker! Please!"

"Elizabeth it's wrong. You know it is. You're my daughter I-I can't… Liz I just can't!" Booker slowly reached for his pistol and stared at it as it laid in his hands. Elizabeth's eyes widened as she saw the gun.

"Booker what are you doing?" she said as gasped through her tears and sorrowful voice.

"If you won't do it, then I will…" Booker said as slowly raised the gun to his head.

"Booker NO! Don't do it! Please Booker you promised me! You promised me you'd be with me and never leave me!" she cried desperately as she reached out to him. He reached out his hand and held hers. His touch opened the floodgates as tears poured out from her eyes. She fell to her knees and sobbed, desperately begging him to stop.

"Liz, I promised you happiness. This is the only way…" Booker remorsefully answered.

"No please Booker please! I'll do anything. I'll be your daughter, I'll be you daughter, please! I'm sorry okay? I'll be your daughter! I promise we'll keep it that way. I just need you in my life, please don't go!"

He smiled at her as tears ran from his face. "You already are…" he whispered. He slowly cocked his gun.

..

(Click)

..

..

"NO! Booker! NO! You're the only good thing I've ever had. You're the only one who ever loved me. I love you, please don't do this! I'm begging you!"

..

..

(Bang)

..

..

Booker's body fell back as his grip on Elizabeth's hand fell with him. She screamed from the horror of watching her lover, her father die right before her. Elizabeth sat next to Booker's body sobbing. She tried hiding her face from the unbearable agony that she just witnessed but she couldn't undo what she saw. She couldn't forget and she had no power to bring him back to life. There she sat on the river, heartbroken and dreams completely shattered. The one thing that was good in her life, slipped past her fingers. It was as if God himself hated her and the entire universes conspired against her. She wanted nothing but for him to be alive again. All she wanted was to be loved somehow. She pulled his body to the river banks and laid on his chest, weeping. She tried not to look at his head. It wasn't the image she wanted to remember him by. One by one, she felt the lighthouses disappear. Other instances of her faded away. Comstock was no more. Now lonely, depressed, and traumatized, she wanted nothing more than death. She wanted to be with him. He was her everything.

Elizabeth fell asleep on his chest from the overbearing emotional pain. She dreamed of them dancing, singing, and being in Paris. She dreamed of all of their adventures together. Happy dreams of riding the gondola, eating cotton candy for the first time, and their first kiss. Could she of done anything to prevent this? Could there have been anything to keep him alive with her. She dreamed of her moment of love she made with him. It was so sincere and true. Memories of the night she felt like in pure ecstasy filled her mind. Elizabeth woke up and the flood of his death filled her heart. The pain became physical as she placed a hand on her heart. Tears dripped from her eyes as reality had set in again. She cried as she reluctantly stood to her feet. She pulled his body to the river and watched as the river carried his body away. With her arms folded she stared at the river. She'll never forget his sacrifice. She'll never forget his love. He did it for her, for her future. All of the doors had disappeared. She couldn't see him anymore in any other world. She couldn't feel him again. His presence still lingered in her heart.

"Booker, I'll miss you. I love you. One day we'll be together again," she whispered as she closed her eyes. The sound of the waters carried her to a place of peace as she stood there, remembering it all, remembering everything he gave her and gave up for her.

"Thank you, for everything."

..


	6. Chapter 6 - DLC part 1

**DLC part 1. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for the kind reviews. If you've enjoyed my story. Then you'll enjoy this one.**

**:)**

* * *

**DLC part 1**

**Elizabeth**

I'd give anything just to be your girl again Booker; however you'd like to me be: your lover or your daughter, even both. Just to see those eyes of yours, to feel your touch again, to feel the warmth of your embrace. I miss you.

-Anna Dewitt, 1958

.

.

_What's done is done._

_What's done, had to be done._

_Our job is finished, wouldn't you say._

_Not quite. There's still one more job we must do._

_Ah, yes. It's what separates us from the animals._

_Mmm yes, I suppose._

_Indeed._

_._

_._

Booker… It's been years. Years since I last felt your touch. Years since you told me that you love me. I really miss you. Sometimes I can't sleep at night. My heart hasn't changed. When I said to you 'nothing could change the way how I felt about you,' I guess it's true to this day, haunting me. I can't see you. I can't feel you. All of the doors I looked through, you weren't there. I've been… I've been so lonely without you. Paris, it's everything I thought it was, but it was so empty. All of the beauty, all of its exquisiteness meant nothing to me. I lived there for a while but… I left. Here I am in Rapture settling a final score. It's because of Comstock that you had to give yourself up for me. It's because of him that my love was stolen from me. Booker I swear it. I swear on my life that I'll make him pay. Through one door, I saw him. He's hiding here in rapture and I've found him. He's going regret ever living. I know this won't bring you back but at least I know that Comstock will get what he deserves.

..

..

Cigarettes: It wasn't something she had picked up in Columbia. It wasn't something she had grown a taste for. But it was something that was needed, something to quell the turmoil. Like a dormant volcano or a tremor before the earthquake, was her deep torment that she carried. Her choice of wine, quite exquisite and exotic actually. She had preferred the most mysterious and expensive. Its flavor, singed tongue and chilled the bone. However, suitable for the chaos buried beneath her new found guise. The dark and lovely hair complemented by her lover's cravat, the sharp brows, the seductive lips, dazzling eyes, a sexy sophisticated outfit with a lovely bird brooch, and the sultry walk. She had it all. Perfection was her overcoat. No longer the adorable and innocent girl, but a cold, and vindictive woman. Rapture was her temporary home. She had a vendetta to settle. There she sat in a dark office. The clock ticked, ominously, second by second as she waited for a certain man. Cigarette smoke permeated his office. The fan spun slowly overhead, circling the smell all around. With a devious plan set in motion, she inhaled and exhaled a plume of smoke toward a portrait of an infant. It was her bait. With this photo, she could pull him to a place, a dark and quiet place to where she can move closer for the kill; like a predator and the prey. The door handle jiggled open and in walked a man. He was a handsome fellow. Very much exactly like the man she loved. It was the mirror image of him, Booker DeWitt.

"Who are you? And how did you get in here, the door was locked"

"I've been expecting you." Elizabeth said as she seductively approached him.

"Do I… know you miss?"

Elizabeth stared him in his eyes followed by grimace. She blew smoke at his face as she said, "No, but you will."

"I don't remember buying second rounds from…"

She interrupted his short speech and walked toward the door. "You mistake me for someone else. I'm not one of those girls" she said as she left his office. Booker DeWitt followed her to the railing outside his office. Intrigued, he asked her a few questions. "Do you have a name?"

"Elizabeth, you can call me Elizabeth." She answered. He asked how he could be of service to the young lady. She showed him a photograph of a baby that went by the name of Sally. "Who is this? And what exactly do you want me to do?"

"I want you to help me find her. She is a very dear to me. Whatever the price, I'll pay it," she answered. He had a mischievous idea in his mind and answered to Elizabeth. "How about a nice night out with the beautiful young lady in front of me." Elizabeth glared at him from the corner of her eyes. His antics began to fuel her anger. She answered with contempt, "Mr. DeWitt. I am not here to play games. I understand you have a lot of debt that you need paid and I'll help you pay them. So long as you do this for me." DeWitt scoffed as he grabbed the photo and studied the picture. Suddenly as he looked closer into the photo, his mind surged with pain and his vision began to buzz. "Mr. DeWitt are you alright?" She asked with a cold voice. He felt his nostril for blood and to neither of their surprise, it was there. DeWitt mentioned not to worry as it happened to him from time to time. She explained that she knew someone who could help them. Someone who lead them to the child's whereabouts. They continued walking in the fancy decorated plaza. Rapture was a beautiful city before its fall. It was much more to behold then Columbia. Technology has progressed very far, save for the locks. DeWitt stopped by Sinclair Spirits to pay off a tab of his. He visited there often and anytime he wanted cheap and easy wine. He reached into pocket for several dollars to pay the bartender. As he slapped the money on the table, Elizabeth commented on his drinking habits, "You must drink often Mr. DeWitt."

He replied with a grunt, "From time to time." As soon as they exited the shop, Elizabeth noticed a famous song playing through the air for the public to hear.

"Wonderful," Elizabeth said as she looked toward the ceiling speakers.

"What?"

"This song, it's called Wonderful Wonderful, by Johnny Mathis. It came out last year and I still enjoy it today," she continued.

They continued past the Saytr Lounge where several people whistled at Elizabeth and cheered Booker on. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and sneered. Past the Rapture Tribunes they went and found themselves in the Marketplace. It was New Year's Eve. She should have been in Paris. If not Paris but Rapture, then she should have been at Kashmir ball enjoying herself. But she had business to attend to. She wanted to enjoy herself but she had put too much in motion to stop. The cunning plan she devised had to be finished.

"This way . I know of a man that can help us find the baby," she said as she led him to Cohen's theater. When they reached the red carpet Booker took notice of the extravagant theater.

"Wait a minute, Cohen? You're his songbird aren't you? I heard your song played over the radio. What was it called? 'You Belong to Me' Am I right? I didn't know you can sing" said DeWitt. "It is a very pretty song. Any particular reason for it?"

"Let's not talk about that. We're not friends. You're just a means to an end. That's all."

"Cold" DeWitt mumbled.

"I have my reasons." Elizabeth said as she approached the doors to his theater. "Here, let me handle this" DeWitt said as he knocked on the metal secured door. The slit opened and a bouncer answered stating that only honored guests may enter. Disappointed, Elizabeth began walking away. DeWitt asked of next directions as he kept up with her pace. "We need to check three places. These establishments sponsor Cohen: Rapture Records, Artist's Struggle, and Golden Rule. If we can get a party invitation from them, then we're in." They walked toward Rapture Records but something caught Elizabeth's eye. It was several children lined up before a teacher. "What happened to this children?" she asked.

"Where have you been? These are Little Sisters, ADAM factories."

"I don't get out much."

"You don't have ears? Little Sisters are a conversation subject tossed around like a hot potato."

"It's grotesque."

They reached Rapture Records and DeWitt stopped at the door, puzzled he asked her why she chose him. "Something tells me that a man of your particular talents will be most useful," she said. He asked how exactly they were going to get an invitation. She answered with a smirk, "We take it. You go find it and leave the distraction to me." As they enter, a smooth and melodic song filled the room. Elizabeth approached the phonograph and played a masquerade. As she hummed along, the shop keeper had noticed her attention to the music piece and went to assist her. "Oh this song, it's so lovely. Who is this by?" The shopkeeper answered her questions as he could see that she really loved music. "Music does something to my soul, especially something this vein. Oh, yes this, reminds of a special night. It is purely sensual and touches me in, places that I had long forgotten how it felt."

_What the hell?_ DeWitt thought. _Does she really mean all of that nonsense or she just babbling on. Alright time to find that damn invitation._ He snuck behind the counter and headed to the back. In there, DeWitt quickly scanned for something that looked like an invitation but he had no idea what to look for. There was a box that he spotted labeled 'Cohen' and in it contained nothing. There was an imprint of what looked to be like a mask. Booker grabbed some coins and left back to the store front. "Oh this music! It's so beautiful, I must go. I must go before I faint from its ephemeral essence." They exited the shop and Elizabeth quickly dropped her act. "Did you find anything?"

"No but I think it's a mask that we're looking for. Let's search the other places that you mentioned." They headed over to Artist's Struggle. "So what brings you to Rapture?" Booker asks curiously. "A man." She replied.

"You don't strike me as the romantic type." With a quick jester, she replied, "You don't know a single thing about me." They've arrived at the shop and entered. Elizabeth performed and once again the shopkeeper approached her. "This piece is so amazing! It reminds me of someone I used to know. It is so striking and is burning with passion. Oh, please tell me more about it."

_Ok, whatever_ DeWitt thought as he snuck to the back to search for a mask. He dug around but to his disappointment, Cohen's box was found but no mask yet again. _Damn it_ DeWitt cursed in his mind as she quickly exited but not before taking a couple of coins. Back in the store front he pretended to look at canvas and hinted to Elizabeth to leave. "I must go home to contemplate which one I want. They are all so beautiful I'm not sure which I'd like to take home. I will return tomorrow."

Outside of Artist's Struggle she asked if he had any luck. To her disappointment he shook his head. One last place for them to go was Golden Rule. Elizabeth decided to pause and enjoy a smoke. They were near Le Temps Perdu so she decided to sit down at a table and pulled out a cigarette. Booker sat with her and pulled out his cigarettes as well. A houdini waiter appeared from thin air at their table and offered service. Pleasantly surprised, she asked for Victor Valley Wine, cuvée 1912. The waiter gladly agreed to the order then vanished. "This must be a new plasmid" Elizabeth noted. "Are you kidding me? Houdini has been around since Rapture began. Ryan Industries exclusive." DeWitt lit his cigarette and pocketed his pack. "So a man brought you to Rapture? Interesting. What's your occupation?" he began.

"You can say, I'm in debt collections. There's an outstanding debt and my client needs it sorted. I'm very good at what I do. You can thank my father for that." The waiter appeared again with the fancy wine, and handed her the wine glass, "Great choice madam." He vanished again to go about business. DeWitt noticed that her choice was very vintage, 1912. "That's a highly expensive drink you ordered. I'll get the tab," he offered.

"That's very thoughtful of you, but no thanks," she spoke with an indifferent rejection.

Dewitt then asked, "If you don't mind me asking, why Victoria Valley? Only the rich and those who know fine wine order that."

"It was my lover's favorite drink, but that's personal."

"You're sure the reserved type. All business huh?"

"When it comes to it, yes."

"So who's this man that you came for?"

Elizabeth drank the last bit of wine and looked into DeWitt's eyes as she swallowed. "I'd like to keep things professional. Do you fraternize with all of your clients Mr. DeWitt?" she asked as she raised a brow and exhaled smoke. She was a very attractive and classy and he had begun to take a liking of her. His eyes started appreciate her perfectly plucked eyebrows and the cool haze of her blue eyes. Somehow in the yellow light, they seemed gray, almost white. The amber ambiance had made her eyes snowy with mystery, and that had drew DeWitt's attention. At that point, he wanted her. He had never been approached by such a seductive and irresistible yet, cold and reserved woman. He couldn't figure her out and he wanted to. He had a hunch that he shouldn't. His gut feeling encouraged him to decline her offer all together and walk away but the temptation was too beautiful. Elizabeth's venom had already traveled through his body. He was hooked.

"Mr. DeWitt" she uttered as she noticed he was staring at her lips.

He looked back into her eyes with a new sense of suspicion, squinted an eye and answered, "I'd like to know my clients before I do any work with them."

She responded, "Even if I give you any details, I guarantee you'll forget me after we're finished. Let's get back to business."

After their conversation, she finished her drink and cigarettes, left the money and stood up to leave. They made their way to Golden Rule and when they walked in Elizabeth walked over to a diamond and observed it. The shopkeeper tried to assist her but Elizabeth had another plan. She broke out with an accusing tone, claiming that the ring was stolen. Booker immediately snuck to the back. To his pleasant surprise there laid Cohen's box opened and the mask inside of it. _You illusive son of bitch. I got you now_ Booker thought as he grinned. Quickly he pocketed it along with some coins that laid around and made it back to the store front. As soon as he stepped out, Elizabeth punched the storekeeper and kicked in between the legs. Booker ran passed the body as it laid there unconscious. When they exited Golden Rule, Booker complimented Elizabeth's talents.

"Great work back there and the other two places. You are a women of many talents. I suppose you can do acting as well."

"The first two wasn't an act. I meant what I said in those shops" Elizabeth replied as cold as ever.

"Say, I like how you do things. You're a pretty gal. Mind if I call you Liz?"

Hearing those words uttered to her in with the same voice of her lover, made her cringe. She clenched her fist and with tremendous effort, she resisted hitting him. Quickly, she turned to him and scorned him.

"Don't… ever… call me that" she expressed with heavy disdain. Booker withdrew his advance at the angered young lady and apologized. "Jeez, just relax. It was only a question. Well, I have the mask."

"Good, let's get on with it" she said as she walked ahead of him to Cohen's theater. He donned the mask and followed her. They approached the door and were immediately given entrance. As they entered, the bouncers mentioned that they are late and the show was over, however the guests were still enjoying a reception. Once they had arrived inside, guests were mingling with each other as Cohen stood around several women. "There's the freak right there" DeWitt pointed out for Elizabeth. They walked to Cohen and were greeted by him and his esteemed guests.

"My my, if it isn't my songbird. How has my dear been? And who is this fine biscuit. Is he… yours?" Cohen spoke with a sly and menacing tone.

"Just a business acquaintance" Elizabeth quickly replied.

"Well ladies, did you hear that? This… biscuit is open for viewers like you." The women around Cohen giggled and smiled deliciously at DeWitt.

"We have a question we want to ask you." Elizabeth said with a serious manner.

"Ah, questions! Yes! We all have our questions that need answering. And it is our duty as artists… to answer them."

"We're looking for someone. Have you seen her?" Elizabeth asked as Booker pulled out the picture of an infant to show him. Cohen looked at the picture of baby and whispered to Elizabeth in a low and intimidating tone, "You are more than you claim to be… are you not, little songbird?" Cohen then came uncomfortably close to DeWitt and studied his face. "Careful, DeWitt. This one will take you where you don't want to go."

Elizabeth folded her arms as Cohen tried to strike a deal with them. "One dance… is all I ask. We haven't begun our dances yet and would love you to lead the way for us. You do that, and I'll lead the way to your child."

Elizabeth walked out onto the stage and held her hand out, inviting DeWitt to join. He agreed and she took him by the hand as they began to dance slowly. Moments into the dance she looked downward and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe she was dancing with Comstock. She hated that she was dancing with someone that held the same appearance and sounded the same as her lover. Her expression began to sadden as she remembered again their first time dancing. With a frown she looked at him and spoke, "this is our first and will be our last Mr. DeWitt. I don't intended on seeing you after this."

"That's alright with me miss"

The crowd began to clap as they saw appreciated the artistic depiction they presented. Cohen shouted bravo encouraging others to join. There was tension between the two dancing and the artists perceived it, as did Cohen. Elizabeth broke away from her dance and walked off stage. Booker followed behind her and as he passed Cohen, he grabbed him by the arm and muttered to his ear, "There is no turning back DeWitt... Make your choice carefully." Booker shook his arm, glared at him and continued his stride. They wait outside of the theater and began to discuss who the baby in the picture was. Elizabeth kept her secret locked and any detail that might hint her scheme.

"That baby is important to me, that's all you need to know." A bouncer came out and instructed the two to follow him as he led them to a bathysphere. It was hidden in a secret hallway that only a few knew of its location. In the bathysphere they went and Booker hit the knob, activating its course. As they traveled to an unknown destination, Elizabeth marveled at Rapture's beauty.

"I see it every day, it's not all that great," DeWitt said. "So where are we going?"

"You'll find out."

"Alright, I know you're my client and all but I've gone far enough without answers."

"My business is none of your concern. Consider me as just any other client," she responded stiffly.

"Then why do I get the feeling that I'm being set up."

"Have you done anything wrong Mr. DeWitt? Have you committed anything so horrible that you have to be paranoid?"

"No, it just doesn't make any sense that's all."

The bathysphere took them to Fontaine's Futuristics. Booker was suspicious at why an infant would be in a place such as Fontaine's. It was Rapture's prison. Andrew Ryan sank his building to the bottom of the ocean, along with all of the spliced fanatics that live there. It was no place for any sane person to visit, definitely no place for an infant. The bathysphere docked and they exit to a run-down lobby. "Mr. DeWitt, I have a hunch it's this way."

"It's Booker."

"…what?"

"Just call me Booker."

"I prefer to call you Mr. Dewitt if you don't mind. It's much more suitable for you and agreeable to me."

They crept their way past through the run-down lobby. Dead bodies festered about creating a rancid stench that invaded Elizabeth's nostrils. _Ugh!_ she thought as she pinched her nose. "This place is revolting." Maintenance on this building had been neglected for some time. The water main broke and had dispersed puddles along the floor. It was dark and damp. Electricity seemed to have function only in select places. Distant shouts of spliced lunatics randomly broke the silence. "It's worse than I thought. Be on your guard," DeWitt announced as he readied his revolver. Billboards and signs stated the closure of Fontaine's Futuristics. It did not deter DeWitt and Elizabeth as they proceeded regardless. Elizabeth found two sky hooks and tossed Dewitt one.

"Here, catch. It's a sky hook."

"Thanks, this will come in handy. And don't you mean air grabber?"

"Hmm constants and variables" she mumbled.

They made their way to a grand lobby. Elizabeth led the way to a gloomy lobby. She was brave and confident and did not fear that place, despite its daunting atmosphere. For minutes they traveled and not a single splicer was seen. Though they could be heard the maniacal laughter and chatter could be heard echoing through the walls. Their loud whispers were also heard. They were being watched and watched carefully. DeWitt, completely attentive, held his guard up as they walked. Elizabeth entered into the Pavilion Station where a Bathysphere sat at the far end of the square. She continued her pace and stepped into underwater vehicle and waited as Booker entered with her. With her arms folder, she glanced at him, then to the lever, motioning him to pull it. DeWitt hesitantly pulled the lever. The door swung closed as they submerged underwater.

"Something about you, doesn't sit right."

"Yes?"

"Wouldn't peg you as the Rapture type. And all of this that we're doing. It have a bad feeling about it."

"If you mean you want out of this deal then we can just turn this Bathysphere right around. I have no problem with that. I can always find another way to get what I need," she responded with a frown.

The Bathysphere docked at the Housewares department. As soon as the door opened the sound of a faint baby's cry was heard. Elizabeth ran out of the bathysphere toward its origins. She urged DeWitt to follow as she ran. DeWitt tried to catch up but she and ran around the corner too quickly for him. He came to the corner but couldn't see her. The sound of a crying baby grew louder. "This way," Elizabeth shouted through a dark room. "Where are you?" DeWitt yelled. There was a seemingly large empty room from which he heard Elizabeth and the baby. He bolted through to the room and was surrounded by darkness. The only light was the dim glow of the ocean through a floor to ceiling glass wall. He had no idea where else to run but to that instead. As he approached he could make out a small silhouette. The closer he got the more clear it appeared. It was a chair facing the opposite direction and there was where he heard the baby's cry. When he reached the chair. He swung it around and to his shock it was a baby manikin with a voxophone looping a baby's cry. Elizabeth was nowhere in sight. "Elizabeth!" he shouted as he quickly aimed his gun at the darkness. He heard footsteps approaching from all directions but didn't know what he should do. With only 3 bullets in his revolver, which he had forgotten to reload, he had to decide to take a shot in the dark or wait until someone stepped into the faint light. _Stupid, how stupid can I be. I fell for it_ he thought as his palm started to sweat. A loud bang emanated from his left. He quickly turned to his left but nothing appeared. Suddenly he felt a forceful blunt pain from the rear of his head.

Moments later he found himself tied to the chair facing the large window. His vision faded in and out as he slowly regained consciousness. "What the hell…" he mumbled as he saw three silhouettes standing in front of him. As he became more aware, he started to shout. "Hey, hey! Let me out of this chair. Why am I tied up? What the hell is going on?" Then he heard a mysterious man speak, ordering someone to hit him.

"Oy, someone shut em up."

Another figure came to him and muffled him with cloth around his mouth. DeWitt tried to fight back by squirming but the attacker punched him for resisting. With layers of rags around his mouth, he couldn't say anything more but just sounds and grunts. Someone had brought over a lamp and charged it with Shock Jockey. The lamp illuminated the area enough to where he only saw the three people in front of him. It was an old man on the left holding a large wrench, one he didn't recognize. To his right, a younger man, intimidating, but could not recognize him. Then in the middle it was someone familiar. He had seen his face before on an old television set before. His name, it came to DeWitt's mind. He was the man that was supposed to be his next case. As he realized who it was, he frowned at him. His name was Atlas.

He stood there with his arms folded, waiting and staring. Footsteps echoed the halls again as it got closer and closer. He looked to his left and to his disgust, it was Elizabeth. She had set him up. With anger in his voice he squirmed around wildly and yelled through the rags but only muffled sounds exited. He was furious and wanted to hurt her, all of them. Elizabeth held a piece of paper in her hand and began a chat with the Atlas.

"Do you have it?"

"Here," Elizabeth said as she slowly handed him the piece of paper.

"Right then," Atlas grunted as he yanked the paper. He nodded his head at his henchmen, ordering him to bring DeWitt to the railing and to remove his mouth rag. The goons pulled him out of the chair and slammed his back to the railing and pulled away the rags that preventing him to speak. One of the goons grabbed his revolver and handed it to Atlas. As soon as they removed the rags Dewitt began to curse and yell at Elizabeth. Atlas's and his men mockingly laughed at the tied Dewitt. He yelled and cursed as he struggled to break free from the men's tight grasp. With bitterness in her heart, she slapped DeWitt's face. Again the men mocked and laughed at DeWitt.

"How could you set me up, I trusted you!" he yelled at her. "What are you going to do now kill me, huh? Elizabeth I thought I could trust you!"

"My name is not Elizabeth!" She loudly corrected him. Confused, DeWitt raised a brow through his frown and waited for her to continue.

Atlas walked to DeWitt, stared at him, nodded his head, and spoke, "Boyo, a private detective eh?" He chuckled and walked to Elizabeth and handed her DeWitt's revolver. "You got 5 minutes. Get on with it love. I've got a lot of me hands. I guaranteed your safety on the way here but you're on your own after 5." Atlas waved his men to come as they exited the large room. Elizabeth's dead stare into Dewitt's eyes hadn't budged.

"Elizabeth, what's going on? Why'd you bring me down here? Let me go, untie me!"

"I told you... My name is not Elizabeth and you're here because no one can hear you scream down here," she said as she stood several paces from him in the dark.

"W-What? You told me your name is Elizabeth. What are you talking about?"

"My name isn't more Elizabeth than your name is Booker DeWitt.," she responded with a cold and antipathetic tone. "Think, Mr. DeWitt. Think hard. Or should I call you… Comstock"

"W-What? No, no no… H-How did you" said DeWitt as he stuttered. Suddenly visions of his previous life, the life he had before flashed constantly in his mind. His nose started to bleed and his vision began blurred.

"You, gave me the name Elizabeth. My father gave me my real name, Anna."

As the dam that he had built in his mind began to crack so did his strength and innocence. The wall that he built to keep the emotional trauma began seep truth into his head. He started to remember pulling someone, a baby. He started to remember the tear, the Luteces that he hired. Elizabeth took out the photo that she took from him when he was unconscious and reached out to the light. The moment DeWitt laid eyes on the photo, he instantly remembered everything. Booker Dewitt and his child Anna, the Luteces, Columbia, and his escape to Rapture.

"No, no no" his voice began to quiver. "Now I remember, I tried pulling her through the tear and she… she lost…"

"She lost everything!" Elizabeth shouted at him. "I lost only a pinkie but you, you made her lose everything. And not just her, but her father. So you hired the Luteces to bring you to a place where you might forget everything, to escape from you guilt. So you came here to live in Rapture. Well that's why I came here. To end you! To make you pay! It was because of you that her life and my life was ruined. It was because of you that I lost my father. He sacrificed himself for me because of you… Comstock"

DeWitt, filled with regret, guilt, and shame began to apologize to her, "no, no… child. I am so sorry".

"No… you are not." She said with hate burning in her eyes. She very slowly began to step toward DeWitt. With each sentence, a step closer.

"Do you want to know who that man is? The reason why I came here? My lover? I'll tell you," she said as she slowly took another step.

"I came here for him. Now, he was a man, handsome as they come. He freed me from my tower and saved me in more ways than one. He protected me. He cared about me. He was the only one who loved me."

With hostility and resentment in her eyes, she approached closer and closer to him.

"He was a man that knew how to make me feel good. He made me feel like there's heaven here on earth. I was taken to a place of ecstasy. He made my toes curl with pleasure and pleased me in ways I never knew existed. He made love to me in ways that can make a girl squeal. A man you'll never be…"

She stepped toe to toe with him and leaned in closer to his face. Her eyes were seductive and beautiful as ever. She came nearer and gently leaned on his chest. Her lips were inches away from his. Until at the right moment she stopped and instead, went to whisper to his ear.

"That man… was my father."

She slowly pulled away from his ear to see his shocked and revolted expression. He quietly muttered,

"You… sick… twisted bitch…"

"I may be sick and twisted, Comstock."

..

(Click)

..

"But I'm not despicable and evil like you, who stole all of that from me."

..

..

(Bang)

..

The impact of the bullet forced DeWitt to cough blood over Elizabeth's face. His lips quivered as he felt the pain spread and death taking hold of him. He stared into her eyes as his back hit the rail and his body fell over. His body flipped several times and hit the ground with a loud thud. She stepped over to the railing and stared at his lifeless body below with no mercy or pity. With not an ounce of guilt in her heart, she began to walk back to the bathysphere.

With the lever pulled and its destination back to Rapture, she sat in the bathysphere and closed her eyes to think of everything that progressed to the point of her takin his life. She spent months in Rapture, even becoming Cohen's disciple. All of it was for the revenge of Booker. She calmly reached for her last cigarette and the hidden lighter she had. She ignored the regulations prohibiting smoking in a bathysphere and she did it anyway. She stared at the glorious city of Rapture, absorbing its beauty for the war with Atlas and Ryan shall begin shortly. She had planned on leaving Rapture through a tear very soon. The ride was quiet. What she had just done, killing the last Comstock, didn't have the satisfying feeling that she thought it would. The bathysphere docked and she made her way back into DeWitt's office and locked the door.

She closed the shutters and sat in his chair. Her emotionless expression slowly began to turn into a saddened frown. She leaned on DeWitts desk and began to wonder why killing Comstock didn't do her any good. She asked herself why taking his life didn't make her feel complete. Her past had haunted her before and now it seemed that it's haunting her more. The bitter-sweet victory she just had gradually transformed into guilt. She gave over an entire city, for the death of one man. Her thoughts lingered to Booker and his face. When she pictured him frowning through disapproval she began to feel the sting of rejection and shame. The moral repercussions of actions seeped into her heart as she began to take responsibility for her choices. Was she any better than Comstock? Avenging Booker certainly didn't bring him back but now she had to live with the responsibility of Raptures fall. She began to realize that she was worse off than from where she began. The cold murder that she committed. Was she a murderer? This she had asked herself. Her eyes began to water as her world didn't improve, but deteriorated. She thought of Booker and how he wouldn't love her for being so cruel. The thought made her eye drip one tear.

..

..

Booker… I did it. I killed him, the last Comstock. I did it for you but I don't feel right. It doesn't feel good like I thought it would. What have I done? I need you here with me. I need you to tell me it's okay, like did when I first did something horrible. You were there and you waited for me and comforted me. You understood me. I'm not any better than Comstock am I? I killed someone in cold blood. I don't think you'd be too happy with me if you knew. I regret what I've done and I need to here to comfort me. I need to feel your touch and your love. My life is pointless now. You're gone. I destroyed Rapture. Nothing makes me happy anymore. Paris is an empty shell without you. I have no place to call home. Even with all of this power I have, I still can't bring you back or make myself happy. Booker I miss you.

..

Elizabeth cried with tears of depression and regret. For years she tried to be happy but she couldn't. She couldn't find a way. Her last effort was to take revenge but in the end, she did herself no favors. In a much worst position than before, she had no idea of what to do next. She had no way out of her despair and unhappiness. She was desperate for love. Nothing worked without Booker. Her world and everything in it was gray and lifeless without the man she loved. She was lost and didn't know where to go from here. She started sobbing from the deep hurt and all of the emotional turmoil that had been stirred up from her choice. She wanted to end it all. She wished that she never came to Rapture. She wished that there was something she could do, a way out of her pain and misery. Tears flowed freely from her eyes and dripped onto the desk. Her tears had escaped the clutches of her hand as she held her face. Dark, quiet, and lonely she was at her end. There was no place left. There was nothing she could do. There was no future for her.

Elizabeth slowly removed her hands as she continued to cry. She pulled her hand over to DeWitt's revolver and dragged it closer to her. In her tears she started to sing the song that she dedicated to Booker. Her hands began to shiver as she opened the chamber. With her left hand she picked up a bullet and loaded it into a slot. She continued to sing as her tears flowed freely from her eyes. With her left hand she closed the chamber and rotated it to correct slot. Memories of when Booker shot himself flashed in her mind as she stared at the gun.

..

Booker, you gave yourself up for my happiness. But I lived years dry and without happiness. I can't do it anymore. I can't live a life without you, I tried. The same way that you went, I'll go too. I'll see you soon. Then we can be together again. I miss you… Booker.

..

She continued her song as she slowly raised the revolver to her head. Her hands shivered from the fear and the adrenaline. She didn't want to die but there was no other way. She didn't want to go this way but there was no escape. She sang her last verse, closed her eyes and cocked her gun. Her tears dropped onto her shirt, her palm sweated and her heart raced. And with one last phrase, she said

"I love you… Booker"

..

..

With her finger on the trigger, she slowly squeezed. The hammer slammed onto into the gun. But, to her surprise. It didn't fire. Confused, she looked at the gun but realized to her shock there was no bullet. She had loaded one into the slot, she didn't understand why the bullet was missing.

Suddenly she heard voices and looked upward.

"It doesn't have to end this way."

"There's always a way."

She gasped at the two figures in the dark room. One man stood in the office wearing a dashing black and white suit with a tall fedora. He rested one arm behind him and the other postured in front of his torso. A women to his left wore the same colors. She had a long skirt and a sharp suit as well. She wore a hat with a large brim that draped a veil.

"Don't be an amateur"

"Have to you bothered to search under your own nose?"

"You have the talent"

"But you lack discipline"

"Like a born artist"

"Who never practices"

Elizabeth confused and surprised, asked "I-I don't understand…"

"Observe"

A small shred of a tear materialized in front of them unveiling something familiar. Elizabeth starred at the tear and squinted her eyes and to her enormous surprise, there he was. It was Booker DeWitt, the same one that she knew and loved. He was ducking and shooting at the Vox. Booker appeared to be in what was left of her library in the tower. The other half of the tower had already torn off. He was firing at Vox gunships nearby.

Elizabeth gasped and her jaw dropped. She covered her mouth and her eyes widened. He was truly him, the one that loved her. She ran over to the tear and tried to touch the sliver of Booker's face that shone through the tear. Overcame by confused emotions of happiness she managed to slip the words from her mouth.

"B-Booker! How? I saw him die, with my own two eyes! H-How is this possible?"

"You are alive, are you not?"

"If so, then he is also, alive"

"You cannot exist without him"

"It doesn't take quantum mechanics to know this"

"But rather, simple common sense"

"The Booker you knew and the Booker you saw, are not one in the same."

"His decisions caused all other versions of him to align. Therefore…"

"We replaced him... With another version of him"

"Whom was also willing to make the choice, of sacrifice."

She looked at them and questions filled her mind. She wanted to ask how everything was all possible. She wanted to ask if this was real and not a dream. She was overflowing with happiness and gladness. Her tears of grief and sorrow became tears of joy. She still could not piece together the events that were unfolding before her very eyes.

"But why? Why tell me this after years of struggle? Why keep this from me?" Elizabeth asked

"Because you weren't ready."

"You had to realize the error of revenge."

"Do not fret. We only mean to help."

"You two shall be together again. However…"

"Time is of the essence."

"Follow Mr. Dewitt for he shall guide you."

"We were in control"

"We were, always, in control"

The tear slowly opened to reveal Booker in his full luster and form. He stood there staring out the same window Elizabeth stared from. She couldn't believe it was really him. Her emotions truly elated. She was overjoyed. Tears ran from her eyes as she slowly reach out to him. All of the pain that she went through made the moment worth it. With a rifle slung over the white shirt she chose for him, he slowly looked over to Elizabeth's direction.

"Elizabeth, Is that you?"

..


	7. Chapter 7 - DLC part 2

**Last chapter of DLC edition to my story. My story is now complete. It's been fun. Currently I have no plans on writing any continuations. I might write an short epilogue if you guys aren't satisfied. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**DLC part 2**

**Booker & Elizabeth**

**..**

_It seems our job is almost over_

_When it happens_

_We shall cease to exist_

_Hmm_

_Aperitif? _

_Don't mind if I do._

_One last dance brother?_

_Shall we?_

_.._

Tears flowed like a stream from Elizabeth's eyes as she couldn't believe it was really him. The man that she made love to. After years and years of suffering, he came back from the dead, but did he ever die? These were one of the millions of questions and thoughts that were generated in mind. As if all power in her body had left her, she struggled with all her strength to step forward. He was alive and well. New hope came rushing in, quenching the fires of depression that tortured her. Joy, sprouted in her heart and happiness spread like lightning through her body. His green eyes, his tall figure, his muscular body, all were there; and of course the wound on his hand that she had bandaged. She asked over and over again in her head, _how?_ Her quivering hand covered her open mouth as she slowly reached out for him. Booker squinted as he tried to verify it was her. Puzzled he stepped down from the platform to get a closer observance. She was older and with all the makeup she applied, she seemed almost unrecognizable to him. "…Liz?" Booker asked with confusion in his expression. When those words kissed her ear, shivers ran up her body. She couldn't hold it anymore, she couldn't take it. For many months of deprivation, her heart and mind couldn't take it. It was an overload of joy and happiness. With the largest grin and the brightest eyes, she bolted to him. No other desire filled her heart more than to run to him again. Booker's eyes widened as he saw Elizabeth coming at him. He quickly dropped his weapon and spread his arms to receive the happy lady. She leaped onto him a wrapped her arms snuggly around him. Booker hugged her tightly as she latched on. The unexpected force caused him to fall to the floor. She sobbed tears of joy as she whispered his name. He closed his eyes and enjoyed time with the most precious person in his world. "Liz, I thought I almost lost you..." He whispered. Elizabeth sobbed harder from the overwhelming relief and happiness. _I missed you so much _she whispered through her tears. His words lit her darkness, pushing more tears from her eyes. His presence was the cure to her despair and his touch, was the touch of life. Every word he spoke was like water to a parched plant. Booker realized that she needed to just be in his arms for a while so he laid there with her on top and comforted her with his warm and cozy embrace. Minutes later her sobbing subsided and she slid over to his side and rested her head on his chest. The moment was heavenly bliss to her. Time stood still. Nothing else mattered and nothing else moved. Like a caterpillar in a cocoon, she dug herself into his chest. She felt everything good returning to her again. She felt the joyous, carefree, and kindness slowly grow in her. In his arms, she felt innocence somehow return. Although older and no longer naïve, she still felt it at her innermost core; a spark of innocence. Booker stroked her beautiful black hair. He noticed strands of dried blood. He continued stroking anyway and wiped away the tears that still leaked from her eyes. Booker was happy but was still confused, confused as everything that was going on. He gently rubbed her face with his fingers, and whispered, "Elizabeth, let's get up. We got plenty of time for this later." She smiled and agreed. He stood up before her and helped her to her feet. He wiped her eyes from the last remaining drops and held her face. "Liz… what happened to you? One moment I was with you, then I found myself in the tower and now here you are, different." Booker slowly spoke to her. "Where did you get all of this makeup? You want to do some explaining? I am confused."

Elizabeth rubbed her nose and slowly began to explain to him. "You were there with me. I thought it was you, but I suppose it wasn't the real you. You killed songbird, I was captured, and Comstock, you killed him… Booker… I saw you die, right before my eyes. I watched as your body floated away. I was so broken. I spent years of my life in misery. But I can't express how happy I am to see you again." She smiled at him and he returned the same. Then he started to recall everything that happened.

"Okay now things are starting to make sense. When I woke up here, the tower started collapsing so I ran inside. As I got in I started having memories that weren't mine, visions of… everything. Comstock, you… I remember… Songbird, airship, lighthouses, and shooting myself. It was pieces first, then it all became clear, everything. I had to let it sink in. The Luteces mention something about quantum… something I don't know. Wait did you say, years?"

"Yes Booker, years. I'm 25 now, but you're still the same since I last saw you." She said as she touched his handsome face.

Booker couldn't believe all of those years passed by within a day. It was too much for his mind. First a floating city, then vanishing Lutece twins, now this. He noticed something strange on her right wrist. He gently pulled her hand down to study the marking and realized it was a branding. "Elizabeth…" puzzled, he looked at her and asked why a stamp of 'B.D' was there. She smiled warmly and answered, "So I'll always belong to you and never forget what you did for me." He deeply appreciated it but sad that she hurt herself for him. "Liz, you shouldn't of."

"It's okay. I don't regret it. I'd do it all over again."

He was moved by her branding and pulled her in and held her. He took notice that she was older and saw in her eyes, deep suffering that she endured. He felt sorry for her, and was sadden a little. "How did you…"

"Survive? I didn't Booker, I didn't. I escaped to Paris and lived there but, I couldn't escape from the brokenness that you left me in. I started to be consumed by self-pity and hate. I got angry and wanted Comstock to suffer. So I found him in one last door and… took care of him."

"Did he deserve it?"

"I don't know. But I regret my choice."

"Then you came to here through a tear."

"Yes, but it was the Luteces. I couldn't see you Booker no matter how hard I looked. But you were so close, I overlooked you." She added.

"How many doors did you look through?"

"Half a million, until I lost hope."

"You never once tried to… carry on?"

With a slight smile she responded, "No, not once… I didn't have it in me. And it's been over 5 years since I last had a kiss."

She then asked, "So if you know everything through memories, then I suppose that means you know… that I am your…"

"Yes, I know…" Booker replied with a soft tone. "It took a while for me so swallow that one."

She was beautiful, so beautiful. But somehow, so exotic. Booker noticed that the perfection of her brows, her luscious red lips, her wavy and lustrous hair, and her deep blue eyes. She had really grown. He couldn't believe that she is 25. She fit into a women's body so well. But, why did she look so delicious? It was a thought of his but she shrugged it away. He now knew the truth and had to. He shouldn't be having those thoughts. The images returned with vengeance as he thought of seeing her mouth part and hearing her moan. Somehow he didn't see her as his daughter, but a beautiful girl rescued. Again he shut it down wishing it never returned. He smiled at her softly. Elizabeth looked downward with disappointment and fear of what he would say next. She was ready to accept what he was going tell her. She was ready for the platonic relationship that must happen from this point on. Elizabeth was ready to face the truth and readied her heart for what was to come next. She thought of just only being his daughter. It felt like a sharp knife across her heart but she encouraged herself that she still had him nonetheless. It was hard for her to accept how it was meant to be, but she repeated in her mind, _you can't_. She knew at that moment, that she'd have a new struggle; one of ridiculously difficult temptation. It would be daily practice to see Booker as nothing but her father. She would most likely fail and cave in one day but she had to do what was right. His kiss flashed in her mind but she quickly extracted it. Then came the memory of her orgasm. With tremendous effort she quieted those lustful images. She closed her eyes and bit her lip and prepared for his hard words. Booker saw her posture had changed. Knowing exactly what she was thinking, he slowly lifted her chin and peered into her crystal blue eyes. She was a beaten and battered girl whom endured too much. She deserved love and happiness. It was something he promised her. He saw in her eyes a great relief and joy but also a great wound that she needed healing from. Her shimmering blue eyes were still magnificent as ever. He smiled, knowing that it was because of him that they glimmered. The hand that lifted her chin, now softly caressed her face. She rested on his hand and gently smiled. It was a precious and beautiful moment Elizabeth wanted to last. She gazed into his strong but gentle eyes. Elizabeth couldn't be happier to have him near again.

He slowly slid his hand down her chin and his thumb glided along her cheek. Her heart started to pound as this moment brought back beautiful and pleasurable memories. She quickly hid those images. But as Booker's thumb began to drift inwards, her eyes slowly widened. She wasn't expecting that. _What is he doing? _She thought. Confused but hopeful she wondered what he wanted. She was ready to accept his correction of only being his daughter but his motions were driving her mind and heart wild. She didn't want the disappointment, so she said to her herself, _no it's not what he wants. It can't happen. _His thumb drifted closer and closer to her lip. Her heart thumped harder. Finally she caved in _Please, show me that you want me _she thought as she gazed into his eyes, powerless, confused, and hopeful. With each inch his thumb slid, her heart raced faster. Like an emotional orgasm, her libido swelled when his thumb touched her soft lips. She gasped from the unexpected affection. Softly, he felt her plumpness of her lips. Her body began to weaken as he peered deep into her eyes and drew closer. She felt vulnerable and weak, but she loved it. She loved him taking control. Like a helpless prey, she waited for him, defenseless. _Is this really happening? _She thought eagerly. As he came closer, her breathing became ragged with delight. Her heart and mind, ran a thousand miles an hour as the adrenaline and emotion surged through her veins. His lips were only inches away but the distance was too much for her. Instantly she leaned forward and their lips met. She closed her eyes and relished the romance, the long overdue love that she wanted to die for. Her emotions soared as she felt her heart beat loudly. She couldn't believe it was happening. Quickly and madly, her body began to react. She felt the warmness that she felt when she first saw his bare chest. Her sweet desire swiftly transformed into a passionate need for him. In that second, she wanted him inside of her. She wanted him to take control and ravage her so sweetly like he did. Her body started to burn hot with the fires of pleasure. She kissed him passionately and poured her love into him. She wanted him to handle her like she was his prey. Up with a hop as she now sat in his arms. Her passion had consumed her every cell. Love filled the air as Booker suddenly felt his animal urges return. He rapidly felt the brute in him emerge. With Elizabeth in his arm, he nudged her to the wall. When she felt her back to the wall, she had lost it. She tipped her head back and inhaled the ecstasy as she gently scratched his back and neck. Booker held her in his arms like she weighed nothing. She was still the small woman that drove him insane with sex, he remembered how light she was and how petite she looked. It lured the tiger in him. He pulled her skirt back while holding her and suckled on her neck. The sexual tension that she had built up over the years burst as she moaned his name. She begged for him to make love to her. As Booker nipped her neck, she moaned again with pleasure. She couldn't believe it was happening. She had waiting so long. Like a vampire, she kissed his broad neck and sucked on his strong muscles. She loved how he tasted. It was so delightful. She couldn't stop if she wanted to. Suddenly, she leaned back her head and shut her eyes when she felt him enter her. _How did he do it?_ She thought. It happened so fast. It was as if somehow time flew by. She didn't remember him unzipping his pants. She also didn't remember how her shirt was halfway off exposing her bra, which was also almost off. "Oh my god!"She quivered as he slid in more. She was dripping went. Her panties had been soaked from the tension and teasing. She mouth gaped open and her lips dripped with sensual honey, preparing for the sexual pleasure. He slid it all the way in and she moaned loudly. She was tight as ever, tight as before but still so wet and warm. She could do nothing be powerless in his grasp as he began to withdraw and thrust into her. With her nails, she dug into his shirt. With her left hand she grabbed his hair. She intimately kissed his lips. As if a sex demon possessed a sweet young lady, she slithered her tongue into his mouth. The silk of their saliva mixing churned her lust as his velvet tongue swirled in her. Booker felt his drive raging. He couldn't stop now. He couldn't do it. He knew what he was doing. It was somehow enhancing his motions. He began to thrust faster in her as her moaning pleasured his ears and fueled his masculinity. With his strength increasing, he lifted her up higher, eye level to her bosom. She pulled her bra away, revealing her untouched soft breast. Filled with the hunger to satisfy he aggressively sucked on her breast. Instantly she felt more pleasure. She loved that he was taking her. _Booker!_ She moaned as he was pumping in and out. She was begging for the sexual bliss and Booker gave her what she desperately wanted. With years of being untouched she felt herself reaching her climax. _Harder! _She whispered as she breathed faster. As she drew closer and closer to orgasm she found her body thriving in pleasure. It had been so long since she felt it. It had been too long. The bliss, so distant but so familiar. She was getting so close, she could feel it. With uncontrollable urges she grabbed his shirt and squeezed tightly. The scratching and squeezing pushed him to thrust even faster. _Oh my god! Booker! _She moaned as she felt herself enter into an orgasmic dream. Every muscle in her body tightened as she was cumming. Her pussy clenched around him and pulsated. Unknowingly she started to rip his shirt. She couldn't hold it in anymore and she started to squeal in delight. Her legs coiled around his waist tightly and she was in heaven. Booker pumped even quicker than before as he realized he had taken her there. With his aggressive rhythm, she transcended to a level higher than the clouds and brighter than the sun. It was even better and more intense than before. She took short break to inhale as she squealed again from the immense delight. Booker was truly a brute as he kept going, without stopping. He kept her in climax for what seemed like forever. She wanted writhe in the exotic and intoxicating poison that tasted so delicious. With the intensity of their love and passion energizing them, Booker was in paradise, and without warning like a flare, Booker started to cum inside of her. The thought of her taking all of his cum forced him to load more and more. He kept pushing and pounding while she moaned and squealed. His cum began leak out of her but he kept thrusting. He wanted her to be in this moment forever. Booker had carried her to a higher side of utopia. With heavy breathing he started to ease his speed down. He breathed unto her chest as he rested his head in her bosom. She moaned one last time as Booker slid in a good but final time. Their breathing was heavy. Their sweaty bodies reflected their intense sexual dance. The stars couldn't compare to the glimmer in her eyes that Booker saw. Her hair damp and her body glossy from the sweat. Never had she felt so good. He outdid himself. She stroked his familiar stubble that she knew and loved. _I love you _she whispered to him as she tried to smile. Her breathing was still heavy and her body began to shiver along with her lips. _I want to be yours forever. I belong to you Booker. _She ran her fingers around his chest and muscles. She was experiencing a pleasurable contradiction of ice and fire. Her body was hot with passion and her lust burned with flames. She was surrounded by the cool air and the cold drops of sweat.

She loved that he was still inside of her. He felt her pulsate rhythmically. Their nectars sweetly mixed as he kept it inside of her. She began to throb with pleasure. She wanted more, she craved more. She wrapped her legs around him again and she started to slide up and down on him. The thought of his cum still inside of her as she glided in and out injected a dirty and sultry essence in her soul. She loved that it was him inside her. _I'm so twisted _she thought as she stuck out her tongue and glazed his cheek. Her pleasure grew more as she slid faster, up and down. Suddenly she became a sexual deviant. She craved for more as the pleasure increased. With Bookers strong arms now helping her, she began to bounce. Her stocking covered thighs began to slap his hips. The sound of her slick wetness complimented each bounce as he slid in and out. Like an experienced woman, she curved her back and squeezed her breast while grabbing her hair. Booker was truly a beast as his tenacious grip was unrelenting. His drive returned in full power and luster as he squeezed her soft thighs. With one hand held her and the other he used to fondle breast. She looked at him with her bedroom eyes as she took his hand and stuck out her tongue and licked his fingers. His eyes widened at the incredibly sexual Elizabeth. He was impressed and shocked at how erotic she was. Then his mouth gaped as he saw her slowly slide a finger into her mouth. Booker was pumped harder and harder. He began to thrust along with her bouncing and she loved that he was handling her like she belonged to him. She moaned as he thrust deeper into her. This was what she desired. The yearning of sensual love that she had long forgotten. Nothing felt better than to have him inside of her. They fell into deep temptation and they relished in it. Being sensitive from the first go she reached orgasm even quicker than before. She squealed as she came again. Booker loved it. It energized his frenzy. He loved that it was her moaning his name. She grabbed his muscles and felt him flex with every pump and bounce. She moaned so loudly, it was like music to his ears. He started to cum inside of her again, pumping her full of his love. _Booker I want all of you! _She moaned as she glided on him. Cum dripped profusely from her as he slid in and out of her. She felt the warm silky sensation of his love entering deep into her. Her body trembled as she smiled, knowing she was worthy of his cum. Ultimately he smoothly slowed to a stop and gazed into her eyes as he held her. He watched her chest rise and sink as she breathed heavily. She leaned in closer to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him fervently. Her lips were tender like roses and crisp like morning dew. She gently parted lips with him and peered into his eyes. She savored every second as his green eyes reflected her beautiful face, assuring her that she'll always be the apple of his eye. A teardrop began to grow in the corners of her eyes as she was so thankful that he was hers again. She smiled and gently caressed his face, never taking for granted again the stubble she felt between her fingers. Her love was strong. It kept her for him and him only. Never has she considered anyone else, not once. For her, he was her true love. He was literally everything to her. It felt like an eternity as they locked eyes, trading thoughts and dreams. She wanted to stay in his strong arms. She greedily kept his cum inside her as long as she could. _Booker stay with me, keep it inside me_ she desperately whispered to his ears. She laid her head on his shoulders and relaxed peacefully in his clutch.

Eventually but hesitantly, he gently placed her back on the floor. Her clothes wrinkled and ragged from their heavenly experience. Her hair damp and her skin glossy, she looked up at him and closed her eyes and rested on his chest. _I love you and I'll always love you_ Booker whispered to her as he kept her in his comfort. It was a precious moment that she cherished. She took a deep breath and exhaled the pain, depression, hurt, regret, guilt, and sin that she carried. _You still kept all of your promises to me _she said as she smiled. He embraced her tender loveliness a little while longer. Elizabeth then extracted herself from him and began buttoning his shirt while wearing a smile. She bent down to pull up his slacks but got distracted. She had never seen one up close before. He was still wet and slippery with their juices. She paused and leaned in to admire. She ran her fingers across it and saw how slick it was. Curious, she wanted to taste him. She had never tasted his cum before. She looked up at him with docile eyes as she passively asked for permission. Booker was blown away by her deviousness. He couldn't believe this was the Elizabeth he knew and loved. Her lips slowly parted to allow him to enter. Gently, her lips surrounded him and she tasted his sweetness. It was a blend of their juices so irresistible, she closed her eyes to its succulent flavor. He senses were in another world. He moaned from her hot sexual desire and couldn't believe she was doing what he thought she'd never do. He opened his eyes to capture her tongue gliding along his shaft, licking up every drop of his cum. He was speechless. Like a good girl, she finished leaving nothing behind. She looked up at him again smiled with delight. Elizabeth then pulled his slacks to his waist. He realized then he had a treasure in his hands, a perfect mix of love, care, and sex. It couldn't have gotten any better than this. No one ever satisfied him this good, not even her mother all those years go. It was as if Elizabeth is her better replacement. His thoughts began to wonder in strange lands until he shook his head and blinked hard. _What the hell am I thinking?_ He thought. He focused again on the loving Elizabeth as she buckled his slacks. She looked at him with a cute smile and walked away curiously wondering if her bedroom and restroom was still intact. The walls of the library were still whole but large cracks ran all along the corners unto the ceiling. Booker reached for his rifle, walked up the steps and sat on the window sill. He focused his eyes on the billow of smoke from the neighboring isles It was midday but somehow still rather gloomy. Fire plagued the buildings as red pennants floated in the wind. He took a moment to think.

..

What did I just do? Elizabeth… Unbelievable. What do I do with her now? I don't think I can keep going this way. It doesn't sit right with me. How can I not see her for something she is? It's there no matter how much I ignore it… Anna… I suppose I gotta bite the bullet. She'll understand, she has to. So I kill Comstock, Songbird, and eventually myself for Elizabeth huh? Hmph, I would have done it the exact same way, even dying if it meant killing Comstock for good and saving Elizabeth. Constants and variables…

..

Elizabeth found her bedroom and bathroom slightly damaged, everything else was a gone with the other fallen half. She removed her soiled clothing and found a nice dress. It was very modest and pretty. She held it in her hands and admired its simplicity. She walked over to her mirror and saw who she was. The makeup, hair, lipstick, bright red lace bra. _What kind of woman have I turned into _she asked herself. Discontent with her guise, she went to the restroom to refresh and wash her face. Fortunately the plumping still worked; so she change into a new outfit and cleaned up. As she slid off her stockings and soaked panties, she thought to herself, _I suppose I am a sexual deviant. But that's okay because it's all for my Booker and no one else._ She tossed them to the corner, slipped on new panties, replaced her bra with a corset and donned the simple white dress. Back at the mirror, she adjusted hair using Booker's red cravat and tied a neat bow above her head. Gone was the pale makeup and red lip color. Her eye shadow was applied lightly. Her brows still as sharp and her lashes alluring as ever. Her bangs dangled beside her face and with a smile she approved. Natural makeup, it was Booker's preference. Her appearance resembled herself almost 6 years ago. _Hmm, innocence…_ she thought. Seeing him again, somehow washed away the front she displayed. She felt she can be her true self again.

..

I'm glad he's back. I still can't believe it. I made up my mind now. I know I can't live without him. He's my world. He's the reason why I live. If I have him then I want all of him. I don't care if he's my father. I'm in love with him and I've accepted it. I suppose I am sick and twisted. But aren't we all on the inside? I need him. I know what I want. I want him and nothing else. He's mine and I am his. I'd give up anything to keep it this way.

..

She finished her touch with a pair of brown leather boots, her brooch on her neck, and returned back to the library. Booker glanced over her direction when he heard footsteps. He smiled lovingly as her appearance reminded him of the innocence once lost. He knew in his heart that she was no longer the naïve and adorable little girl he remembered but a grown woman. She walked up the steps to him and smiled.

"Elizabeth, you look beautiful" he complimented her.

"Booker, I'm yours now. Call me Anna."

He raised a brow, and with a smirk he agreed. But Booker wasn't sure of whether to address her as that. He couldn't reconcile the woman he made love with to Anna, his daughter he found again. He decided to think about it later

"So if my new memories are true that means…"

"Everything that has happened, will happen. Booker, we have to destroy the siphon. That's why we're here in the tower."

"Alright. But I still don't know how I ended up here after last night's sleep."

"The Luteces. Something about them. They're more powerful than me and more… smarter. This was their plan all along. To reunite us."

"Is this another door, another universe that we're in?"

"No, it's the same universe but another you is with me right now. They must have switched you with another you when you were sleeping; someone who was still willing to make the sacrifice. For me, I… well; I just basically went back in time. It's okay, you don't have to understand."

"I'll get back to you on all of this later" Booker he added.

They exited the through the same large metal door they first exited from when they met. Everything was in pieces. Even the floor was unstable in some parts. Gaps of flooring almost impeded their advance but they managed to shimmy across the ledges and continue. They didn't expect the elevator to function since it had broken and fell on Songbird a while back. They hopped down several floors through the large holes. When they made it to another pathway, she ran around the corner but didn't see that the floor was missing along with entire wall. She let out a scream as she almost fell over the ledge. Luckily Booker was following close right behind. He reached out to grab her just before she lost balance. "Be careful Liz" he said as he pulled back. With their path broken, he stood there, looking for another way down. "Here, I can help" she said as she opened a tear exposing a freight hook. Booker held her and flung unto the hook and launched himself downward the lowest floor he can go. As soon as he landed his vision began to blur and a sharp pain shot through his mind. An image flashed and he saw himself landing in front of Comstock's house. His mind began to buzz as he heard his own voice yelling for Elizabeth. "Booker what is it?" she asked with concern. He held his head as it the pain started to fade. "I-I just saw myself landing in front of Comstock. I think I was looking for you."

"(gasp) Booker we have to hurry! We need to get to the siphon now," she said as she rushed onwards.

"Hold on Liz, I know the way. I don't know how I do but I do. Follow me," he said as they started to make their way closer to the bottom. A large crack in the structure exposed the top most part of the siphon. Elizabeth pointed how that they were close and ran onward. "Elizabeth! Wait" he said as he followed. They reach a dead end but the siphon was on the other side of the inner wall. "Here, I got it" he said as he reached out for his shotgun and blasted a way through the inner wall. In through the new created hole they jumped and there it was: the siphon. Booker aimed his shotgun at the large tesla coil. Elizabeth pulled his gun down and advised him that shooting it would lead to catastrophic explosion. Electricity started to surge uncontrollably as the machine struggled to sap power. "Booker, I think this is when I was being tortured and I tried to open tears" she explained.

"Help me find a switch to shut this thing down" Booker said as he searched around for a lever of some sort. She quickly studied the machine and in her mind, she disassembled it to its most basic parts. "Hmm a resonant transformer circuit coupled with several high voltage electromagnetic conductors that enhances its frequency. It's comprised of capacitor, spark gap and primary coil, I see. Rosalind is genius. Booker I found it!" she shouted to Booker who was pushing random buttons at a control panel nearby. "Here Booker, I can't pull these levers." Her ran over to her and yanked the levers one by one. Suddenly, plasma started surging rapidly with increased intensity. They darted to the doors that led outside. As they came near the doors, the siphon exploded. Parts flew in all directions and electricity crawled along the structure. Miniature fires were born from the blast. Booker and Elizabeth ran outside without looking back. He hugged her waist and lunged toward a freight hook. Suddenly a massive explosion came from siphon, sending a barrage of metal parts and pieces. The tower began to groan loudly from its crumbling foundation. A bright torrent of blue electricity shot in all directions. Trees caught on fire from the blast and the shockwave shoved Booker and Elizabeth from the hook. They fell to the ground but were fortunately unharmed. He quickly sprung to his feet and picked up Elizabeth and ran. The parts of the tower fell to the floor, crushing anything it landed on. Booker looked up to see the monument's arm crashing into the ground extremely near them. Wind and dirt rushed past them from the impact. "Booker we have to get off the entire island!" she shouted. He ran past the water fountain and kicked the double doors down. He set Elizabeth to her feet before he entered through the doors. Luckily an airship was docked and they quickly boarded the zeppelin. Booker entered the coordinates for Battleship Bay and the airship slowly floated in that direction.

In the cockpit, Elizabeth collapsed to a chair and crossed her arms letting out a sigh of relief. Booker leaned on the center control console and saw the vox had invaded the entire city of Columbia. Nothing was left untouched by them. Banners of Daisy and slogans of the revolutions were draped from every building. He turned to Elizabeth and asked, "Liz, what would happen if we ran into ourselves."

"That won't happen."

"How do you know?" he asked curiously.

"Because we didn't."

He nodded his head and rubbed his face. This entire journey was hard on his body. He was tired and ready for a nap. He found a metal bench against the cockpit's wall and sat on it to rest his weary body. All the running, shooting, and dodging had his body worn. He leaned his head back on the interior wall and closed his eyes. Shortly after, he felt Elizabeth cuddle him. Her touch reminded him his difficult situation. He slowly opened his eyes, wondering how he was going break to her his news. She looked so sweet falling sleep in his arms. How could he ruin such a good moment. _Is she willing to understand? Could she do it? Could I? Why did she have to be my daughter?_ What didn't help Booker's thoughts were the newer realities. She is a fully developed mature woman ready for a significant other. Her body is ready. Her mind is ready. _The universe has some sick sense of humor_ he thought as he looked at the treasure he had in his arms. She was everything a man would ever possibly want. She had the looks, the witty personality, the characteristics of a mature person, the sex, the phenomena cosmic power; she had it all. Booker had an undeniably bad record of choosing wrong from right. He wanted to start making good choices. The correct choice would be for him to tell her that it all has to end. Maybe he could leave somewhere. Maybe he could love her from a distance. She loved him, she truly did and it broke his heart that her love for him cannot be fully realized with correct morality. Why did it have to manifest in her when they first met. _It should have been someone else_ he thought. He began to jokingly smile as he considered her to be much better than her mother in every single way. His insanity whispered to him that even the sex was better. He shook his head. _This fantasy that we're living has got to stop_ he demanded. But he realized that he announced it in his mind rather than to her. He was at war with himself. His flesh desired to have her over right decisions. His wanted her in the immediate moment when he saw how juicy her lips were. It was somehow a turn on. And what fed the fire further was that he could kiss her right now if he so chooses and she'd love it; no she'd desperately beg for more after one kiss. Booker faced a conundrum with the strangest of circumstances. _I can do it. I'm going to tell her after she wakes up. We can't have a relationship like this _he thought with optimism. But memories of her precious life, her new found hope, and everything she has suffered through eroded away his confidence. He couldn't possibly be that evil. _Maybe I'm becoming delusional thinking I can break this poor girl's heart again. She branded herself because of me for Christ's sake. Maybe this obsession will pass over. Yeah, it'll pass over. Wait who am I kidding. Almost 6 years without me drove her crazy. _Until finally he ultimately came to a decisive conclusion and mumbled, "God damn it."

Elizabeth inhaled as she slowly woke up from his sudden voice. Half-awake she muttered, "…Did you say something?"

"N-No, nothing" he said as he smiled at her as she started to fall asleep again. _Crap, what now? Whatever, I'll deal with it later._ With an arm around his chest, she whispered softly, "I love you." Booker over analyzed her sentence of appreciation and stared off into the distance. Creatively, he attempted the daring move and whispered back, "I love you too, Anna." He observed her snuggling deeper into him with a warm smile on her lips. _That wasn't half bad _he thought as he nodded to himself and closed his eyes. Moments later, a loud boom of thunder awoken the two. They noticed that it was starting to rain. They gradually stood up and saw a large airship in the distance. He squinted to observe its details. It had seem familiar. Elizabeth pointed out that it was the Hand of the Prophet, Comstock's personal airship. Then a bright light emanated from the top of the ship. "Booker, that looks to be a tear. I'm pretty sure that's us. And this is where you kill Comstock."

"Hmm"

Suddenly all of the truths had consolidated in her mind and she broadened her eyes. With a half panic she urged him that they had to leave immediately. Booker agreed but questioned why and Elizabeth answered:

"We have to leave. Once you I show you the lighthouses, then you die and when you do, Comstock ceases to exist. That means all of Comstock and everything that has to do with him including Columbia. We will be… sucked into the collapse of the universes!"

A flash caught their attention from the corner of their eye. The looked over down at the board walk of Soldiers field and noticed an open tear. "Booker there. It's a tear I think the Luteces are telling us we should go through there." He agreed and with Elizabeth in his arms again, he bravely jumped from the airship to a sky line. "I don't see them anywhere. Should we go through it anyway?" he asked as he rode on the sky rail. In agreement, they hopped off the sky rail and landed. Thunder rumbled overhead sending rain down over all of Columbia. They looked up and saw dark and unwelcoming clouds. Elizabeth noticed that it never rained over Columbia. "Rain clouds never ascend this high" she thought as she held out her hand to feel the water droplets.

"We've been expecting you" Rosalind announced.

"It is time" Robert added.

Elizabeth and Booker looked over to see them standing on each side of the tear. Interestingly, the Luteces were prepared for the storm and had brought umbrellas. They approached the tear and Elizabeth examined it. "Booker this tear… it's to another place and time. I can see through it. This is yours, no this is ours." She said as she turned to Booker with a smile. "We can finally leave for good be together without Comstock."

"Once you step through" Rosalind announced.

"There is no going back" Robert added.

"Miss DeWitt I must inform you that once you do enter"

"A quantum collapse shall occur."

"Stripping you of all of your powers."

Elizabeth confidently responded, "I don't want my powers, I never asked for them. They did me no good when I needed it the most."

"It appears that the universes are positioning for a quantum convergence."

"They will all collapse and cease to exist. Now would be a good time to enter."

"The doors with Comstock are all going to close soon. c'mon let's go!" Elizabeth said as she held his hand leading him to the tear. On the other side of the tear was a beautiful green lawn by a river. The bright colors excited her for it was all going to end soon. He followed her a few steps a then suddenly stopped right before the tear. Elizabeth had already jumped through but Booker released his grip. Confused she turned around and urged him to come.

"Booker what are you doing? C'mon we've made it!" She said as she reached out her hand.

"Elizabeth… it might be best if I don't come." he said with great regret in his voice. With no smile found on his face and sadness in his eyes, Elizabeth's smiled faded as she stood there motionless.

"W-What are you talking about? You're acting silly. Come with me."

"Look, if I go with you, then things aren't going to end the way they should"

"What? I-I don't understand. This is what we wanted; the reason why we're fighting together."

"Liz, you know what I mean. It's our relationship. We shouldn't be having it" he said.

"I've made the choice in my heart to love you. Please, Booker. Please accept how I feel about you. Just to have to so close yet so far will kill me. I have to have you. It is a fate worse than death if you don't come. Don't do this. Please…

"I want to be yours and I want you for myself as well, but Elizabeth I can't do it... I'm staying." Booker remorsefully spoke to her. The rain poured down on Booker and the Luteces. With each drop, collapse drew closer. Like a broken dream and a shattered glass, her heart broke from within her. Her mouth dropped and her eyes widened from the unbelievable words she was hearing. Her heart bled with a deep wound at that point forward. Her world was crashing again.

"Why? Why can't you just ignore it and be with me. I love you. I'm in love with you" she desperately spoke

"Mr. Dewitt. The time draws near. It's imperative you decide now" Rosalind reminded him.

"Before the collapse or you will cease to exist" Robert added.

With a sense of greater urgency, Elizabeth reached out her hand and begged him to come. "Come. Take my hand. We can happy. This is our chance!"

Flashbacks of his biggest mistake ran through his mind. The pain of losing Anna to Comstock repeated over and over. He remembered the Luteces, Comstock, and the tear. 'Give me back my daughter! Nooo!' echoed through his mind. He shut his eyes from the painful memory and when he opened them again, there was Anna, teary eyed as she hopelessly gazed into his eyes. He would have to lose her again, just to do what's morally right. It was a choice he struggled greatly with. Booker couldn't decide what was more right: leaving her to prevent an inappropriate relationship or staying with her because she needed it and deserved it. He didn't want to lose her again. He lived 20 years of regret. "Liz, I want you to have a have a happy life without me. I love you and I've never loved anyone more. But I don't think we can make it work!"

"No… no… you can't do this to me again… no not again…" her voice quivered as her knees buckled beneath her.

"Booker, please. Don't do this. I can't go through with this again. I died for 6 years. I finally got you back. Please don't leave me here alone. "

"It's for the best of us. We can't do what we were doing. I've lived all of my years with regret. I don't want to add any more to it. I've seen you grown Elizabeth; into a beautiful and amazing woman. I'm a proud father and now I can disappear in peace. I want you to move on with your life."

Tears regrettably returned to Elizabeth as she began to cry.

_How can this be happening? This can't be happening! No I can't be!_ "Booker I can't do it! You know I can't! I lived 6 years in complete misery and I almost ended myself but the Luteces saved me and brought you back to me. Don't do this to me please. I can't go through that again. I can't live knowing that you will never come back. I'll do anything I promise. We can be only what you want. I promise Booker I promise. Just come with me!"

"Mr. DeWitt. We implore you to decide!"

"Time is of the essence!"

Strong winds blew the rain like an enraged torrent. Lightning flashed repeatedly, warning of the inevitable outcome. The floor began to vibrate subtly, urging them Booker to hurry.

Booker closed his eyes and slowly turned around and muttered, "You know that's impossible, for both of us. I love you Liz. Be good." He hesitantly began to take slow steps away from the tear. He knew the longer he'd stay, the more difficult it'd be. With his fists clenched, he grinded his teeth and shut his eyes as he painfully departed.

"Booker! No please don't go! Don't leave me! Please don't leave me! I can't be lonely again!" Memories of the river flashed in her mind. The pain and the depression seeped back into her heart as she felt the sting of death again.

"I'll do die if you leave!" She sobbingly shouted his name but he did not look back or answer. With each attempt she yelled, he walked a step further. And with all hope lost, she desperately yelled something Booker never wanted to hear.

..

"Booker! I'm with child!"

..

..

As the lightning flashed, so did his heart. His stopped dead in his tracks and quickly turned and stared at the sobbing Elizabeth. His heart skipped a beat. He was speechless. His mouth gaped opened. Like the cold rain that dripped to his tongue, was the shocking truth he had just tasted. The Luteces glanced at each other, closed their eyes and droop their heads. He quickly ran back and shouted, "Tell me you're lying! Elizabeth! Tell me right now that you are lying!"

She sobbed and shook her head. Booker's heart dropped as he could not believe what he had just heard. Again, he demanded truth from her as if she was lying. He believed her but he didn't. He didn't want to believe it. He wanted her to say no. His denial defended his heart but could not withhold against the truth. His eyes filled with horror as he shouted, "Elizabeth, tell me it's not true. Right now!"

"I'm so sorry Booker, I'm sorry…" she whimpered before him. The pained and defeated girl sobbed deeply as she covered her eyes.

"The poor girl is telling the truth" Rosalind intervened

"Our condolences, but, the 'doors' do not lie" Robert said

"We see through them all, all three of us. She will give birth. It is a constant that cannot be changed."

"Whether you take part, is entirely up to you."

Booker started to shake from the dire truth. How could he of done such a thing. How could he do something so despicable? He stared blankly into the tear thinking about everything they've done. The tower, battleship bay, his first kiss, the laughter and joy, their first night, and now this. Suddenly he became dazed and a pounding headache visited him. His nose began to bleed. His hearing began to fade in and out. He tried to regain composure as the pain surged through his head. Then a vision came to his mind. A vision of the stream he was sitting in. Elizabeth is begging him not to shoot. He was holding a gun. This spell was more painful than the last and more direct. He fell to one knee as he struggled to recover. The vibration grew intense. The storm raged on as the universe crept ever close to implosion. The tear began to pulsated and judder.

"The time to choose is now! The tear is undergoing diameter fluctuation!"

"It's unstable. You must make a decision immediately!"

His mind underwent psyche overload as he tried his hardest to process the sharp truth she gave, the decision to stay or leave, and overbearing migraine he felt.

Elizabeth crawled closer and desperately reached out her hand to him. She sobbed and pleaded through her tears. With no strength left to shout or convince him, she reached out her hand and muttered, "Booker… Please. I love you… Don't leave me… "

_No not again_ he thought as he cringed. _Not again! 'Give me back my daughter!... Booker promise me that you'll always be mine... I know what you did Booker. I know you all of the sins that blacken your soul.'_

He started to scream for he couldn't take it anymore.

"Mr. Dewitt now or never!" The Luteces shouted simultaneously

"BOOKER!"

..

..

..

..

It was peaceful. The birds chirped their morning song as the sun beamed its bright rays. The sky was a pleasant blue, welcoming everyone to enjoy the beautiful day. The crisp morning radiated a fresh scent and the dew shimmered, complimenting the fragrance. Voices of children's laughter began to fill the sweet morning. The shop venders and keepers rustled about as she prepared their products for a new day. Everyone seemed to be in a happy mood. The only shadow that casted over the city was the Eiffel tower. A wonderful landmark that reminded everyone of peace, prosperity, and love. Men with their instruments began to play a melodic tune: La Vie En Rose. The hustle and bustle slowly awoken Elizabeth from her slumber on her couch. The bright rays kissed her eyes as she opened them. With a quick rub she lifted her eyelids and realized she was back in her beautiful home in Paris. It was wonderfully decorated with warm colors and bright shades. The furniture complimented her choice of color scheme. Not a single corner was left untouched by her crafty hands. She was a very neat person. Not a single object was out of place.

_Was everything all a dream?_ She wondered as she slowly sat up. Her pajamas were beautiful, almost erotic. She could see her underwear through them. She stared at its sheer fabric and she let her mind wonder. _So everything I saw, wasn't real? It felt so real. Did I really kill Comstock? Did Booker ever… Was he just my imagination too? _Loneliness began to return to heart as she leaned back on the arm rest. The sadness returned and the hopelessness overshadowed the beautiful morning that Paris presented. _It felt so real…_ she thought of the passionate love they made as she slowly reached under her panties with her left hand. She paused and thought about everything that happened between her and Booker. With one slight touch to her clitoris, vivid images or their sex played through her mind. She gasped at the sudden jolt of sensual information. She flinched her hand from the sudden flashback and stopped to think. It was a rush but now she welcomed it. She bit her lip as she slowly started to fantasize about Booker making love to her again. _What is wrong_ _with me? _she asked herself. With that finishing thought, she extracted her hand from her underwear. To her surprise, the panties were damp when it snapped back on her skin. With her right hand she felt he bottom of her underwear and realize it was soaked. She retracted her right hand and felt her slipperiness between her fingers. Looking at it reminded her of Booker's cum. She lightly smiled as she remembered his kiss. _I'll always be yours. No matter what you say or do. In this world or the next._ She looked at her wrist and her branding. _Booker, I'll never forget you and what you gave for me. I know you wanted me to live but I can't. I have nothing to live for anymore. _She stared at the Eiffel tower and contemplated suicide. _Tomorrow, I'll go. Today I'll say good bye to everyone. _She glanced at her branding again and traced with the letters with her thumb. A teardrop fell unto her top as shecried silently. She reached to tuck the strands of hair behind her ear but to her surprise she noticed that her finger is attached and in full healthy form. She held her pinky and thought about what Rapture and Columbia. She slowly realized that everything that happened wasn't a dream. _The doors, I-I can't see them. _She loudly gasped as she remembered Booker and the tear. _Did he come? Why can't I remember anything?_ She jumped out of the couch and shouted his name. She looked around but with no trace of him. Tears fell from her eyes as she slowly began to swallow the truth _No! he didn't come did he!?_ She frantically searched her for him but he was not there. She ran outside and scanned the area for any signs of him. People looked at Elizabeth as if she was crazy. She was half naked in front of her home shouting for Booker. They spoke to her in French, telling her to go back in and change. She walked back to her house and closed the door behind her. Misery seemed to have followed her everywhere she went. Elizabeth sat at the door facing her staircase and cried. She just wanted it all to end once and for all. She just wanted to die and be free. Just then, she had remembered that she did not check upstairs, her bedroom. She slowly stood to her feet and crept her way to the second floor. The hallway was dark and her bedroom door was closed. Light from her bedroom seeped from beneath the door. She couldn't see any shadows. As she approached the door, she reached out her hand but froze inches before the handle. Tears still fell from her face as she couldn't take another disappointment. She started to sob and sat next to the door. _No, I can't open it. If I find out he's not here, I'll die. _She mustered her last remaining courage and with her fingers she slowly touched her wooden door and tapped twice, paused then tapped again.

She waited and waited. The suspense was killing her. She held her tears, hoping that he would open the door but there was nothing but silence. The ounce of hope she had left depleted as she shut her eyes and wept loudly.

..

..

As she cried profusely, two taps were heard from the door. Her mouth gaped as she couldn't believe she heard something. Then a final tap. Her face brightened as she knew that only one other person knew of their code. The door slowly swung open and light invaded the hallway revealing the crying young lady. The light made it difficult to see who it was but as her vision adjusted, incredibly, she realized it was truly him.

"Elizabeth, come" He smiled as reached his hand out to her. With a stream of tears visible on her poor face and a hopeful and glad smile, she gently took his hand. She was speechless for she thought he gone. He walked her into her bedroom and to her window. He opened curtains to unveil the stunning Eiffel Tower. Booker wiped away her tears with has thumbs and held her at her hips. Elizabeth warmly smiled and gazed into his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his broad neck and leaned in close to his lips. With her bedroom eyes, she whispered to him,

"Call me, Anna…"

..

..

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and if any suggestions on a continuation, let me know! **


	8. Epilogue & Afterword

**For my fans :) Afterword is after Epilogue. You can choose to read it if you wish.**

* * *

Epilogue

Paris, 1917

A month has passed since I've returned to Paris. My life is so beautiful now. Everything is perfect as if it's a dream. I can't believe it's all true. Things are peaceful and wonderful. I was so certain that I would never see him again. But here he is with me, relaxing and enjoying our morning wine at La Poche Du Temps café. The beautiful sunrise held my attention as I sit here humming La Vie En Rose. The mixture of its calm colors reminded me of the first time I held cotton candy. If only the sky tasted as sweet as its colors. A bright and promising light has dawned on my life just like this gorgeous morning. Paris is still everything that I thought it would be, but better because I have Booker with me now. We've finally been reunited, me, his Anna whom he lost. The world seems like a brighter place with him by my side. Without him, I would be lost; no I would be dead. I owe him my life. I owe him everything I can offer him. As his lover I belong to him; and as his daughter he owns me. I love him; no I am in love with him. Is it wrong? Of course, but I've come to ignore it. My eyes have been fixated on him since the first day we laid eyes. It seems as though nothing can tear away my love for him; not even six years without his touch. I am not what you would call 'normal'. I am far too twisted. It's too late for me. I can't change how I feel no matter what happens.

Now that I think about it, it's a bit funny. I am a stubborn and strong woman but whenever he's around leading me, I melt in his hands like hot wax. Somehow all of my strength fades away as I faithfully follow him. He gently takes my hand and leads me through life like a gentlemen. He's not perfect, but he's mine; my Booker, my father. Ever since I discovered the truth of his hidden identity, I was so shocked and saddened. I was frightened of his response. And I knew of the sacrifice he was willing to make for me, I fought against it anyway. I wanted to be his one and only. It didn't satisfy me with only having him as my father. I wanted… no… I craved from him to hold me like his beloved. And he did, he did it for me. He would of died for me, and how he decided to exist… just for me. He sacrificed so much, even morality. When he holds me in his arms, not even Paris or all of the beautiful doors that I used to see could compare to the shimmering love I feel. My two titles, identities are merging into one. It's a feeling I can't describe. The best of both worlds are mine and honestly, I never want that to change.

It doesn't bother me to think of him as my lover and father, but he doesn't like mixing the two and wants to keep our relationship sacred. He doesn't call me Anna much but when he does, it lights a soft fire in my heart like a candle. Like yesterday night, he whispered to my ears as he held me. I love it when he softly makes love to me like I am his precious gift and I love it when he handles me like he owns me. I am like sheep to the slaughter, so powerless when he peers into my eyes. Why do I lose all sense of strength every time he kisses my neck? Here I go again, getting a little hot and bothered. I can't seem to get over who he is to me. This insatiable appetite to drink of his love won't to be quelled. Booker, I want you again. I want you to love me and take me. It's been a while since he's shown me true affection. I knew this would happen so I have hidden bottle of possession for when he feels a little too righteous. He forgets that I'm not as innocent as I once was. I've always been a little roguish so he shouldn't be surprised at why we had sex last night. He didn't notice my devious smile this morning and is still wondering how it happened. He can be so clueless sometimes. I have a way of getting what I want. You can call it another form of wish fulfillment.

When I was in my tower I've read a lot on psychology and even some books that existed in the future about the topic. From what I can recall it seems that I'm experiencing an extreme case of Genetic Sexual Attraction. I'm not surprised. I've had a terrible life before meeting him. No one loved me and I didn't have any friends except Songbird. I grew to hate him anyways. I never saw a man up close and personal. Then along came my father. And it wasn't just any encounter but a handsome knight in shining armor visit. It was then that I instantly had a crush on him. After that, I fell in love with him. No wonder I didn't find other men appealing for years during my loneliness. Thinking about this subject; several days ago I had asked him how my mother was. It began with simple questions like: What was she like? How did you meet her? Then it lead to obscure questions: Was she lovelier than me? Did you love her more than me? Am I better than her in every way? He said to me that he didn't want to discuss it further, then I commented that I was glad she wasn't here. I was and am, glad that she's not here. That moment led me to realize that I was jealous. It looks like I have an unresolved Electra complex. I am a total wreck. Fortune didn't seem to follow me, only misery, sin, and unfortunate events. But all of that doesn't matter anymore.

He pleasantly looked over to me and smiled his comforting smile as he stood to his feet. "Liz, darling. We should get going. We wouldn't want to miss the play," he said to me as I watched him carelessly forget his wallet on the table. Old habits die hard. I couldn't help but raise a brow and smirk. He's definitely my Booker. My thoughts wandered as my eyes admired his stature. I can appreciate his hardened expression, even with that cigarette in his compliments him, like white clouds to blue sky. He was a gritty man set in his ways but amazingly, willing to change. Now if I could just get him to accept how we feel about each other. That would be fantastic. He seems to hold on to right and wrong and tries to ignore our love. That's okay because I know truly, he loves me. Hopefully in time he will come to embrace it.

I grabbed his wallet and called his name to toss it but before I finished with "catch," he raised his hand without batting an eye. It's comforting to see that he knows me. I suppose through our adventures we endured, he picked up on it. He looked over to me and nodded. The wine swirled in my glass as the soft winds passed by, swaying my beautiful dress. I tipped my Edwardian hat to deflect the breeze and when I lifted my brim, he stood in front of me and offered his hand. He's such a gentleman. A wonderful gentleman I can appreciate. My other hand found its way to his broad chest as he helped me to my feet. What a dashing man. These lips of mine couldn't help but widen in delight beneath his shadow. The sun shimmered behind him, presenting him to me like an angel from heaven. As I looked up at his glowing figure, his wild emerald eyes drew my attention and I could do nothing but warmly smile in return like a helpless babe. He snugged his strong arm around my waist and gently squeezed the curve of my hip. My feminism to his touch was like adrenaline to his blood. His smirk was obvious as his soft eyes. I couldn't resist and parted my lips with quiet gasp. He was so intoxicating. I breathed in the dazing wisps that radiated from his magical mysterious eyes. "Well now. Aren't _we_ the scoundrel?" I purred as I curled my fingers on his chest. My cheeks couldn't help but mimic the bright sunrise. They were blatantly obvious to him. Did Possession not wear off? He was much more sensual and deliciously toxic. No, Possession never drove him this wild. I remember this, _oh_ it's been so long. To my delight, he pressed me against his masculine body and hovered his lips just above mine. What a tease! I felt my knees weakened under his glorious shadow. This wasn't Possession; no, this is his overwhelming intrinsic love that I've been dying for. How? And Why? Just a second ago, he seemed indifferent and uninterested. I don't underst… But you were… My mind sped along with my heart as I felt my composure collapsing before me. _My god_ he's driving me crazy!

"…Mademoiselle? …Monsieur?"

With a loud gasp I instantly turned to the waiter whom was offering extra wine. If my embarrassment and shame could speak, all of Paris would know of the awkwardness I felt. I covered my mouth and froze in at his confused stare. I got too carried away! Oh no!

"Elle est votre…"

"Fiancé. She is my Fiancé"

"Ah! American. You look older. Sorry"

I let out a sheepish smile as I watched my "Fiancé" proactively rescue us. He shook his head and politely declined the offer. Then the waiter smiled and walked away. Oh my god. What a save. My heart dropped when I thought the waiter caught us. Booker saved me. He saved us. I pressed my hand on my thumping heart and took a deep breath. Wow, smooth, he was so smooth. Booker winked at me as my mouth gaped with relief. That was too close for comfort. Maybe I should consider being more careful in public. But how could I when he is so irresistible. I'd best prepare for when it does happen again, I won't be so dumbfounded.

Finally, my nerves returned to me when he comforted me with his hand around my hip. "Fiancé huh? That doesn't sound like a bad idea," I said with a sly smile as we started to leisurely stride beside the Seine River. Funny, I had at least expected a clever remark but all that came from him was, "You're getting too ahead of yourself." How confusingly disappointing. He's acting like a girl. Just a second ago, he was so alluring and minutes before that, he seemed… aloof. Now he's an in-between. _Ugh_ this is a little frustrating. What's going on in that head of his? Maybe I'm over thinking things. It's probably my pregnancy. I've read about the complications and…

"Elizabeth? What are you mumbling about?"

"Oh! I suppose I was thinking aloud. It's nothing," was my flustered reply when I looked at him. I must be still getting over my excitement. Argh why does my body feel hot and cold? Okay, Elizabeth, let's calm down and take it one step at a time. I'll think about that later. This is all so new to me; living with my love, being in Paris, and carrying our child. I just don't know how to process all of it. But I love it, I love how things are right now.

We found ourselves standing on the bridge overlooking the river. The Eiffel tower's beautifully distorted reflection contributed to the river's splendor. It was a pleasant reminder of myself. I am a torn person and definitely far from perfect, but I am surrounded by Booker's love. It is never ending. Thinking about his love made me feel warm and cozy so I took my hat off, dug into his arms and rested my head on his chest. I lived for moments like these. All those years I suffered through made everything much more worth it. I could feel his chest rise and fall as his heartbeat rhythmically soothed my soul. My Booker; father and lover. I am just like you now. I can't see the doors. I can't even see or feel any tears. I've given up my powers just to be with you. But I'd rather have you holding me than omniscience. To be honest, I prefer this anyway. We stood still together as one on the bridge. Neither of us moved nor spoke.

"Booker…" I quietly called his name as I stared off into the dazzling river. He answered with a soft "yes" but I continued in silence until a breeze brushed my long hair.

"We've been through so much, seen more than we should; killed, cried, promised, loved and lived."

"Liz, are you okay?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"I just… I don't want to lose you again. It would be my undoing. Robert and Rosalind reunited us, gave us a chance to be together. I had given up living but they came just in time. Everything is just so perfect now and I don't ever want it to stop. Booker, if you want me to change, I'll do it. If you want me to be only your daughter, I'll do it. I just want to be yours forever."

"Shh… Anna, it's okay." My heart melted as that word kissed my ears. That name is my name, my true name. It was a reassurance of his transformative love that takes over my spirit. It was oxygen to my lungs. As I looked at him, my eyes began to soften at his soothing gaze. What he just said to me and the way he said it, it sounded so familiar. I know that from somewhere. I said this to him in his dream. This was also when we first…

…_Mmm!_

_My god_ what a pleasant surprise. His lips, _mmm_ so… dreamy.

I close my eyes and savored his kiss. My hopes soared as I desperately wanted to be his one and only. What could this mean? He's so mysterious. It had been a while since he kissed me with passion. Possession was a cheap trick and never did the job right. This was so much better. The universe must have favored me now. Is that a guitar I hear? It's the song I hummed earlier. _How romantic_. I couldn't help it but drape my arms over his shoulders and be enveloped in his love. His kisses were so sweet. It feels as though it was all for us. My heart and mind were too entranced to care if people would notice. I felt our souls dance as we kissed our way through the song. It was but over all too soon. I felt the coolness of the wind on my lips and knew it then that he pulled away. It was too quick for my liking. My face brightened anyways from the affection I got from him. Precious words escaped from my lips, "je t'aime mon chéri." With a lovely smile he whispered, "Moi aussi, je t'aime." What could be better than this? Nothing could promise me this much happiness, not even the universe. His fingers ran through my hair as he kept his smile. The sun glimmered in the strands between his fingers. He loved how much it's grown since I've cut it. I'm glad I've kept it and did away with my 1950's makeup. He never asked for me to change my appearance or anything of me. But I did because I knew he loves how I look now. Could I asked for a more perfect man? I don't think so.

We held hands like lovers and walked toward the theater which was not far from the Eiffel Tower. The city was brimming with hustle and bustle but fortunately not overly populated. When we made our way closer to the opera house, there were billboards and signs everywhere presenting the new production that was released today. When I saw the banners and posters, I couldn't believe my eyes. However realizing what it was about made me even more curious and excited to see it. We walked closer to an elaborate display that was encouraging people to attend the theater. Several people stopped to take a gander at its magnificent construction. It was pieced together beautifully, despite being made from wood and paint. It was only a promotion and didn't float like its counterpart but it was truly impressive.

"Come see the amazing story of a child and a prophet," I curiously read from the description aloud. "Is a better home awaiting? Come today to see the city in the sky."

"Unbelievable… Is that, Columbia?" he asked as he studied the assembly. I was just as surprised as he was. We stood there and wondered how Paris knew about it. That's impossible. Columbia doesn't exist anymore; neither do the Luteces, Daisy, or Comstock. Actually, it never existed because…

"Elizabeth, is this what I think it is?" he retorted. Last month's play was about Shakespeare. This was quite a jump. "Booker, I-I don't know what to make of this!" Bursting with eagerness, I grabbed his hand and ran to the theater around the block. We sped along to the establishment and when we got there we were utterly shocked. A poster of the prophet and the miracle child was put to display as their main event. "The prophet!" I gasped.

"He's not… white!" Booker added.

"And the child, is… a boy?" I said in my astonishment. "Booker let's get in line before the tickets are sold out!

"Ha, well I'm dying to see _this_" he muttered as we ran to the entrance. I couldn't believe that they actually developed a show about our lives. I guess it's almost a story about us but this is too much of a coincidence. The prophet and I suppose – me – are different. Constants and variables… But the laws of quantum physics state that which should be known is not known if it was never known. But how then is this possible? A city in the sky? A prophet? Me? Now that I think about it. I wonder what they would portray Booker as. Perhaps I shouldn't be too worried about it.

"Will the circle be unbroken?" He read aloud from another poster and asked me to make sense of things but I was just as clueless. I didn't know what to tell him so I just shrugged my shoulders. Somehow I calmly smiled and held his hand. We looked at each other and shared a content expression.

"One more visit to Columbia?" I asked Booker

"One more go shouldn't hurt" he replied with a smile.

We got our tickets and made our way into the theater to snatch the closest seats to the stage. We sat down with high anticipation to see the play. The lights dimmed and a voice is heard over the loud speaker.

"Father Fitzroy, our prophet once said to us: The seed of the prophet shall sit the throne, and drown in flames the mountains of man."

..

..

Afterword

Greetings everyone. I hope you enjoyed my last bit of story that I offered to you. I hope I didn't stir you guys up too much. Everything is now complete and from here on are just my words. Well shall I begin?

I just want to convey my feelings and thoughts and opinions regarding poor Elizabeth and the entire story. Why do I say poor? Well I'll clarify upon this matter soon enough after a couple of things. Firstly I just want to say thank you all again for taking the time to read my fanfic. The reviews and PM's were very uplifting. It would encourage me to continue writing when I felt I was stuck. You guys are awesome. This fanfic was a fun trip. Now as for game, I felt so strongly about the story that I had to intervene and create a story based on the original. I was so bothered and inspired to make a happy ending; to brighten the obvious bleak of the narrative. The original story was beautiful and very well thought out. I can see the fine details that went into several themes and parts of the game. I loved the game in its entirety. However it was so fecking sad; beautiful, but sad. So therefore I decided to write. I had to materialize my feelings and thoughts. More so on the matter, I wanted to cater to the lesser audience that supported Booker and Elizabeth incestuous romance. There are literally hundreds of fanfics about Booker and Liz. The major majority of them are either one-shots, AU's, or just flat out smutty porn. I would also say there are too many platonic Booker/Beth relationships for me to add to the basket. I wouldn't be doing the community any favors as many of them are very well written. I wanted to provide you guys with something other than the listed above: an engaging love story.

As I have stated previously before, sex was not my focus but my secondary driving point. I wanted to give you guys a good story. I love a good narrative and I'm sure the next guy does too. I deeply wanted to make things better for Booker and Elizabeth but I had a problem that required heavy amounts of thinking and analyzing. Since I decided to not do an AU but to keep to the original, I somehow had to retain the original plot but still incorporate romance. I would often find myself setting in my chair twirling a pencil as I contemplated the script. The original story was amazing in itself. There was no need to change anything. I possess basic knowledge of quantum physics and its mechanics so I decided to play around with it. To my realization, it became crucial to my story. After a lot of brain storming, I have presented to you guys a story that did not alter the main theme but included a romance.

Burial at Sea was even more sad. Even now after finishing my story, I still think about the DeWitts. It seemed that they were never destined to have happiness. I shall elaborate. You guys already know of Booker and all of his problems. You're also aware of the burdens of his past that he carried with him to Columbia and to the end of Infinite. His life was full of misery, failures, violence, guilt, and loneliness. This seems to be the theme that plagued the DeWitts. When I played the second episode of Burial at Sea, I was touched. It was so heartbreaking. Poor girl. All she ever wanted was happiness but never got it. Although she was a cosmic being, she wasn't a deity. She never wanted or asked for those powers. She was a normal human girl with human emotions and wants. Elizabeth was terribly lonely and depressed. That may be a somber perspective on things but it makes sense and it was actually the truth. She was so angry that she decided to take revenge. That made her just like the person she hated. The theme of the "Will the Circle be Unbroken" is carried through the entire plot. Finally, she breaks the circle with her sacrifice. I wouldn't say she was ever happy but I think she was content knowing her death saved many. God this is depressing thinking about all of it again.

I sometimes wondered why she would go and sacrifice herself and her powers. Why would she enter through the door knowing exactly what it would entitle her: death. Then I came to fully understand her choice. She had nobody. She had no family, no friends and no one to care for her. Sally has Jack, Luteces have each other, and Booker has Anna. The only person that ever cared for her and that she cared deeply about was Booker, her Booker. She will never see him again because she had to kill him to prevent Comstock. Imagine the trauma of killing your "only friend" and father. His blood was on her hands. Paris was only a dream and she wasn't happy there. She had no home and belonged nowhere. If Paris wasn't enough, what else could multiple universes offer her? She had nothing to live for and didn't want to go on like that anymore. That's a terrible and miserable existence. She even made up an imaginary Booker to converse with. With no value of her own life, she chose to sacrifice it for the little sisters knowing Jack will give them a happy life she never had. I think the loneliness and depression played a big role in her decision. She could have lived anywhere after killing the last Comstock but chose not to. She wanted to join her Booker and be free from her deep suffering. When she saw herself and Booker in the elevator in Finkton, her sadness was made clear. She knew Booker wasn't there but couldn't help it and verbalized her emotions anyway. She really missed him

One of the sweet things I noticed while playing was that Elizabeth wanted to be like her father. It shows how attached she was and how much of an impression he left on her. There were several times when she remembered her father doing something one way and she wanted to follow as well but then Booker's voice corrected her each time, telling her that she doesn't have to do things his way. She needed his guidance and support but he wasn't there. When she was at trapped in the Silver Fin restaurant and Andrew Ryan's thugs were coming, she admitted to Booker that she was scared. It was almost a tear jerker. She needed him to be there to protect her. I found that sweet and sad at the same time. This whole plot is about tragedy. She came to a point of not differentiating between her imaginary Booker and Booker. When I saw the scene with imaginary Booker showing her Suchong's clinic, I was so sad. The trembling in her voice, the tears she cried, and especially when she fell to the floor sobbing for him when he disappeared. I shook my head and frowned. It was then and there I decided to write a fanfiction to alter and replace their abysmal fates.

Elizabeth often forgets that she was talking to a figment of her imagination. All of her suffering manifested in an imaginary Booker. I think she was almost delusional when she shushed the imaginary Booker as she was sneaking up to a splicer.

Another thing I believe is also this: she loved booker more than a friend and a father. It was so subtle that I didn't notice it, definitely not of my first play through. It wasn't until I looked into the details that I noticed something is there. I wouldn't say it is even a sub plot but there are hints and only hints. If their adventure was given much more time and no revelation of their blood relation, they would fall deep in love. She never refers to him as 'dad' or 'father' or any other father figure names. She doesn't see him like that. I found that interesting. The song You Belong to Me is song of love sang by Elizabeth in the DLC. Now that I think about, I think the majority – If not all – of the DLC songs are love songs. Wonderful Wonderful is a love song. So is Back in Baby's Arms, which is played in Suchong's Clinic. Irrational is very good at fine details so I think it was intentional that they kept it at a very low level, invisible to the average gamer. There was no way in hell Irrational was going to allow an incest game go to market. They'll get ridiculed to hell and will never hear the end of it. They didn't make it obvious for obvious reasons… However, I think they entertained the idea of the two falling in love but buried almost all hints except for a few. I also found all of this interesting. I support the platonic and the romantic either way.

Now this game is not perfect and has its flaws but I still love it nonetheless. It left a lasting mark in my heart. One that I will thinking about for months to come. With this last epilogue I can say good bye for a while. If the game made you super sad like it did me, replace it with my fanfic

Until next time!


End file.
